Une Rose au Cœur des Ténèbres
by SarahTiltskin
Summary: Après le départ de Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin conclut un des plus importants marchés de son existence, son deuxième enfant en échange d'un puissant sort qui remplira la vengeance d'une personne désespérée. Le ténébreux a déjà d'énormes projets pour le bébé qui s'avérera être le fruit de l'union des deux êtres les plus puissants du royaume. Quel sera l'avenir de ce nouvel habitant ?
1. La naissance d'une princesse

_L'histoire commence dans la forêt enchantée, environ, un an et demi avant la malédiction. Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois que Charmant a réveillé Blanche neige du sort du sommeil et ils livrent désormais bataille ensemble contre la méchante reine et le roi Georges pour leur récupérer le royaume._

Ce fut lors d'une nuit très chaude d'été, la reine était seule dans sa chambre avec seulement Prof, et elle souffrait, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait contraint le nain réputé à l'aider à accoucher et lui ferait tout oublié dès que cela serait fini, dès que cette chose qu'elle portait depuis un peu plus de trois mois sortirait de son ventre. Heureusement que Rumplestiltskin, son ancien mentor avait fait accélérer sa grossesse, elle n'aurait pas pu la supporter un jour de plus. Ce bébé ne serait pas le sien, elle le savait, le mage noir l'emmènera dès sa naissance et cela l'arrangeait, grâce à cela elle aura enfin le sort de sa vengeance contre Blanche Neige créé par celui-ci et elle n'avait pas de place dans son cœur pour ce genre de badinerie.

\- Poussez ! S'exclama Prof avec entrain.

Elle se retenue de crier, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de nouveau un éclair qui déchira le ciel noir de cette nuit interminable.

Le ténébreux était en chemin, le premier éclair l'avait alerté tout de suite. L'homme le plus puissant du royaume avait sorti sa monture préférée pour l'occasion et se rapprochait au galop de plus en plus du château de sa majesté pour récupérer son dû.

Régina gémissait, son bas ventre la lançait énormément, c'était la fin elle le sentait d'ici quelques minutes elle serait libérée. Des perles de sueur se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur son front et ses tempes. D'un coup, elle saisit les draps et se mit à pousser violemment. Des éclairs de plus en plus nombreux à la mesure de ses efforts arrachaient le ciel.

\- Stop, stop, stop ! Arrêtez de pousser Régina ! Cria le nain inquiet.

\- Votre bébé est là. Dit-il

Elle allait riposter que ce n'était pas son bébé mais se tut, Prof fit les manipulations nécessaires pour retourner l'enfant et le sortit délicatement. Le nouveau-né poussa immédiatement un cri perçant.

\- Ça y est, c'est fait, pensa Régina.

Le petit homme coupa le cordon et enroula l'enfant dans une couverture préalablement préparée.

Le nourrisson s'était calmé, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et on entendit un petit ricanement au loin qui se rapprochait.

Rumplestiltskin apparut dans une légère brise, avec un sourire fier.

\- Félicitation très chère, pour cette merveilleuse petite fille ! dit-il en finissant sa phrase sur un ton légèrement plus aigu.

Il ne se trompait jamais, il avait su que le bébé serait une fille au moment où il l'avait conçu. Le magicien avait créé cette potion avec une goutte de son sang ainsi que celui de la reine et un soupçon de l'enchantement du véritable Amour, pas plus cette potion était déjà beaucoup trop puissante. Une fois le contenu but par Régina, celle-ci était tombée immédiatement enceinte. Bien-sûr impatiente d'être libérée et ne supportant pas les symptômes de la grossesse bien qu'elle camouflait son ventre sous sa cape qu'elle gardait fermée hors du château, elle lui avait rapidement demandé de l'abréger.

\- Le produit des deux êtres les plus sombres du royaume, elle deviendra très puissante, pensa le ténébreux. Oh oui il avait de grands projets pour elle. Il savait aussi qu'elle l'aidera à vaincre le manque et le trou creusé dans son cœur par la disparition de son fils, Baelfire.

\- Un marché est un marché très cher ! Dit-il en levant son index.

\- Inutile de me le rappeler, emmène la. Répondit la reine sans émotion.

Rumple saisit le bébé des mains du nain et se mit à l'observer, il le trouva assez éveillé pour son si jeune âge et étonnamment calme.

\- Maintenant que j'ai accomplie ma part du marché, à toi d'honorer la tienne, à présent mets-toi au travail et vite, s'exclama Régina déterminée.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit Rumplestiltskin sur un ton absent. En effet, il avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa fille, elle le fascinait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bébé aussi petit, elle devait faire un peu plus de deux kilos, quand il avait rencontré son fils il avait déjà quelques semaines et faisait au moins le double d'elle.

\- A très bientôt votre majesté, s'écria le ténébreux en tournant les talons et lui lançant un dernier regard.

\- C'est ça, répondit-elle froidement.

L'enfant dans les bras, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son passage. Le magicien retrouva sa monture qu'il enfourcha et calla délicatement le nourrisson endormit devant lui. Il donna un coup de talon sec et l'étalon parti en direction la forêt interdite qui menait au château des ténèbres. A mi-chemin, la petite commença à gazouiller, Rumple décida alors de faire une petite halte au prochain village. Il descendit de son cheval, récupéra le nourrisson et pénétra dans le petit village animé.

En effet, c'était le jour du marché, l'aube commençait tout juste à pointer son nez mais les villageois se précipitaient dans l'installation de leurs petits commerces éphémères. Après avoir fait le tour des habitations du patelin, le ténébreux décida de visiter ce petit marché qui avait à présent pris forme. Il se promena d'étales en étales quand l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Effectivement, sur le comptoir était disposée une petite collection de couverture en laine claire brodée, il décida d'en acheter une pour sa fille. Même s'il n'arrivait pas en s'en souvenir il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette couverture brodée quelque part, il fut sortit de ses pensées par la villageoise qui lui demanda si quelque chose l'intéressait.

\- Je vous prendrais une couverture blanche s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en s'adressant à la commerçante.

\- Bien-sûr, de quelle couleur souhaitez-vous le ruban ? Lui répondit-elle souriante.

Les couvertures étaient décorées sur les bordures de tissu coloré qui servait aussi à les fermer avec un simple nœud. Elle sortit de sous l'étale une petite dizaine de modèles de coloris différents qu'elle lui montra.

\- Celui-ci, s'exclama-t-il en désignant une bande rose poudré.

\- Très bien s'extasia-t-elle en enroulant le cordon autour de ses doigts

\- Quel sera le prénom à broder s'il vous plaît ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Rosalie

Il avait choisi ce prénom car il représentait pour lui la noblesse, la puissance mais aussi la douceur, il aimait beaucoup ce paradoxe.

\- D'accord, normalement il faut un délai d'une semaine pour la broderie, mais pour vous je vous le réduit à trois jours. Dit-elle en le sortant de ces réflexions.

\- Parfait, alors, à dans trois jours. Attesta-t-il sur un ton légèrement aigu. Il adorait ce traitement de faveur que les villageois lui accordaient.

Après avoir fait quelques petites emplettes pour sa fille et lui, il décida de rentrer. Il se dirigea vers son cheval, mit les sacs dans les petites poches arrières attachées à la selle, il déposa le bébé devant et s'installa pour finir son voyage.


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Le soleil était au zénith, arrivé dans son domaine, Rumple laissa son étalon à l'écurie, récupéra le nourrisson qui était de moins en moins patient et pénétra dans le château. Il traversa le hall de marbre, se dirigea dans la pièce principale ornée de sa gigantesque table en bois massif et monta directement à l'étage. Après avoir traversé un couloir obscur à n'en plus finir, il emmena Rosalie dans sa chambre où l'attendait sa nourrice, Irina, qu'il avait engagé quelques jours auparavant.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, celle-ci se jeta immédiatement sur sa fille qui s'agitait depuis son réveil à la descente du cheval.

\- Oh mon dieu, elle est affamée ! S'écria la servante.

Le ténébreux lui jeta un regard noir et lui confia la petite méfiant. Il détestait recevoir des remontrances surtout venant d'une simple villageoise étant juste douée avec les bambins.

Irina s'installa pour nourrir la fillette et le magicien pensa que c'était le bon moment pour les laisser. Il descendit ranger ses emplettes et alla en suivant à son rouet tisser un peu de paille, cela l'aiderait à se vider un peu la tête.

\- Elle a mangé, pris un bain et vient tout juste de s'endormir. S'extasia Irina fière.

\- Bien, répondit-il cette petite sotte l'avait sorti de ses rêvasseries. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il tissait.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit -il en entraînant la jeune femme vers l'escalier principal de sa demeure.

Rumplestiltskin accompagna la nourrice dans une petite chambre simple, juste à côté de celle du bébé.

\- Voilà votre chambre, je vous autorise à aller dans cette pièce, la chambre de ma fille, à la cuisine, dans la pièce principale ainsi qu'aux jardins. Les sous-sols et l'aile gauche du château vous sont interdits. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui… Merci, bafouilla la servante impressionnée par l'autorité de l'homme devant elle.

Irina était une jeune femme blonde, d'une trentaine d'année qui avait une décennie d'expérience auprès des enfants. Elle avait déjà quatre enfants à elle et souhaitait une grande famille pour succéder à la ferme de son mari.

Cependant depuis quelques années, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir son cinquième enfant tant désiré. Il y a quelques jours, elle a perdu son bébé en couche et était anéantie. En effet, sans la venue d'un nouvel enfant elle ne pouvait plus exercer son métier de nourrice et l'argent manquait auprès de la ferme familiale. Le ténébreux était alors venue à sa rencontre pour lui proposer un marché soit qu'elle travaille pour lui durant quelques années en échange de sacs de pièces d'or pour leur domaine ainsi que sa fertilité. Irina désespérée avait alors accepté le marché du magicien.

Il la laissa s'installer et partit dans son laboratoire de magie faire des recherches sur un sort de vengeance pour la reine qui réfléchissait déjà de nouveaux plans contre son ennemie. La pauvre avait déjà tout essayé pour réduire Blanche Neige ainsi que son prince charmant à néant, la magie du mage noir était son dernier recours.

De plus, le couple s'était allié plus fort que jamais pour l'anéantir et dans quelques mois aura lieu leur mariage, cela va la rendre totalement hystérique, il aura tout intérêt à trouver un sort à lui proposer à ce moment-là.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse remarquable, Rosalie se réveilla en début de soirée, sa nourrice s'occupa d'elle pour assouvir sa faim, la changea et descendit préparer le repas.

Le ténébreux profita de cet instant là pour aller voir sa fille. La petite gazouillait dans son berceau emmitouflée sous les couvertures qu'elle essayait de retirer tant bien que mal avec ses petits pieds. Il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et l'observa comme il l'avait fait la première fois, quelque chose en elle l'émerveillait, peut-être ses grands yeux marrons presque noirs. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus grande qu'hier et la trouva assez agile, peut-être avait-elle repris des forces par rapport à leur première rencontre de la veille. Le ténébreux berça un petit moment sa fille en lui fredonnant un petit air enfantin, quand elle commença à s'endormir, il la serra fort contre lui et la déposa doucement dans son berceau, où il agita entre ses doigts les petites étoiles ainsi que la petite lune en cristal du mobile ce qui créa un petit tintement mélodieux.

Il fit le tour de la chambre et alla fermer les rideaux qui encadraient les deux grandes fenêtres présentes, c'était une des seules pièces où il laissait la lumière entrer. La chambre de Rosalie était décorée dans les tons rose pâle et blanc, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand tapis rond en peau où était placé son berceau, à droite il y avait donc les deux fenêtres et à gauche un meuble à langer ainsi qu'une petite armoire en bois blanc. Enfin sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un grand château de princesse dans les tons blanc et violet avec quelques figurines en bois à l'intérieur.

Rumple jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre paisible, entrebâilla la porte et descendit à la cuisine où l'odeur de nourriture l'y conduisit.

\- Je vous ai préparé une omelette, lui expliqua la servante dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte.

\- Bien, lui répondit-il en s'installant à table en face de l'assiette.

Il ne faisait pas dans la politesse, il avait horreur de ça. Il leva les yeux de son assiette pour demander à la jeune femme si elle comptait rester là toute la nuit mais celle-ci déguerpit dans les escaliers en devinant qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas rester dans les parages. Il finit rapidement son assiette, qu'il laissa sur la table et monta se coucher. Cette journée avait été épuisante, il se changea rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux et trouva immédiatement le sommeil.


	3. Le prix à payer

Un rayon de soleil qui avait traversé une petite fente dans les rideaux le réveilla. Rumple se leva apaisé de son lit, alla faire une brève toilette au lavabo, sortit des vêtements de son armoire et les mit rapidement. Il sortit de sa chambre et en traversant le couloir, il passa devant la chambre de Rosalie et regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : elle était sur les genoux de la nourrice qui jouait avec elle, sur sa tête on pouvait voir de plus en plus de cheveux bruns. Par peur d'être vu en train d'espionner, il décida de continuer sa route vers la cuisine où il prit un petit pain brioché qu'il avait acheté la veille.

Il alla directement en mangeant sur le chemin à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches. Arrivé, dans l'immense salle où les murs de 5 mètres de haut étaient remplis d'ouvrages, il se concentra, il lui fallait un manuel où était répertorié les sorts et potions les plus puissants, il le visualisa et le livre apparut aussitôt entre ses mains. Il se mit sur son grand bureau en bois où étaient déjà empilé plusieurs grimoires et étudia l'ouvrage.

\- Monsieur Rumplestiltskin ! Entendit-il au loin. Il releva la tête, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était sur ce bouquin.

Surpris, il se téléporta dans la salle à manger, d'où provenait le son, Irina s'y tenait au centre affolée.

\- J'espère que tu m'as dérangé pour une bonne raison petite sotte ou je te confisque ta voix. S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est Rosalie, venez ! S'écria-t-elle en se ruant vers l'escalier principal qui menait aux chambres.

Comme il n'avait pas le temps de lui courir après il se téléporta directement dans la chambre de sa fille, il se dirigea vers son berceau et l'observa, rien d'anormal, elle gazouillait en balançant ses jambes de manière désordonnée. Irina venait juste d'arriver devant le pas de la porte essoufflée.

\- Que se passe-t-il, tout est normal ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle se dirigea devant le berceau, mit son pouce sous le menton du bébé et exerça une légère pression ce qui la fit entrouvrir la bouche.

\- Regardez ! S'étonna-t-elle en lui montrant une petite dent sur la gencive du bas.

\- Et alors ?! Vous m'avez dérangé pour me montrer la première dent de ma fille ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Dans quelque temps elle en aura une trentaine ! Lui répondit-il en s'énervant.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas elle a seulement trois jours, les premières dents apparaissent à l'âge de trois ou quatre mois, regardez la en trois jours elle a pris au moins deux kilos et dix centimètres ! Lui répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez ? Lui demanda-t-il menaçant.

La nourrice prit une grande inspiration, elle était sure de sa théorie, elle avait pu l'observer pendant ses trois jours et la pousse de la petite dent lui avait tout confirmé, seulement elle avait peur de la réaction du ténébreux.

\- Je pense que la croissance de votre fille est par je ne sais quel moyen accélérée. Dit-elle en un souffle.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un choc, dans l'esprit de Rumplestiltskin défila un tas d'images à vitesse rapide et tout à coup cela devenu plus clair. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Il avait fait en sorte de raccourcir la grossesse de Regina, la vie de Rosalie sera donc au même rythme que celle-ci. Il avait déjoué les lois de la nature et était en train d'en payer le prix fort.

Sans réfléchir il attrapa sa fille dans le berceau, se retourna et en ignorant la nourrice, partit d'un pas sûr et dynamique en direction de son laboratoire de magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Où est-ce que vous l'emmener ? Le questionna Irina, inquiète qui trottinait difficilement derrière lui.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire, il avait cette idée en tête bien avant sa naissance mais ne pensait pas l'utiliser aussi tôt. C'était le seul moyen de la protéger de ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'est principaux ennemis, les êtres maléfiques, dotés de pouvoirs magiques. En effet, dès qu'ils auront connaissance que le ténébreux, redouté de tous a une fille et qu'en plus elle grandit beaucoup plus vite que la normale, toute cette vermine viendra essayer de l'atteindre ou pire tenter des expériences sur elle.

Voyant, Irina se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui et en ayant marre de presser le pas, il s'arrêta ce qui stoppa net la nourrice qui faisait désormais face à lui. Il fit un simple geste de la main et se retrouva avec son bébé enveloppé dans un épais nuage violet foncé. Il atterri donc à l'endroit auquel il avait imaginé, son laboratoire. Il déposa alors la petite sur le comptoir où étaient disposé plusieurs tubes à essai et ustensiles de chimie et pensa fort à un ouvrage. Entre ses mains apparut aussitôt en gros livre avec une couverture en cuir ou était inscrit dessus en relief « _Sorts de Protection_ ».

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, il tourna rapidement les pages du grimoire et s'arrêta sur une des dernières pages, ce sort faisait partie des derniers qu'il avait créés. Bien qu'il les connaissait par cœur, il relu les ingrédients nécessaires et les instructions du sort. En ce qui concerne les ingrédients, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, très puissant, qui, mélangé à la magie du ténébreux devenait quasiment invincible. Il se concentra sur ce dernier et sa dague apparue entre ses mains. Il fit tourner l'objet avec sa main gauche sur le pommeau et l'index de son autre main sur la pointe et observa les détails de l'objet. Lorsqu'il la tenait de cette façon cela lui donnait l'impression de jouer avec une flamme, si petite et pourtant tellement puissante et dévastatrice. Rumplestiltskin sortit le bras gauche de sa fille de la couverture dans laquelle Irina l'avait enroulé avec soin et retroussa sa petite manche en coton, il décala l'élastique qui lui tenait le poignet juste en dessous de l'épaule, de sorte qu'elle est le bras dégagé. C'était un sort douloureux pour celui qui le recevait, il le savait mais n'avait pas le choix.

\- Elle est très jeune, elle ne se rappellera pas de la douleur, pensa-t-il.

Le ténébreux prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa dague tout en attrapant le poignet de Rosalie, il le maintien tendu et fit une entaille de son coude jusqu'à son poignet ce qui réveilla les pleurs de l'enfant. Il souleva l'objet au-dessus de sa tête et invoqua les ténèbres auxquels ils faisaient toujours appel pour ses sorts, à mesure de leurs puissances les ténèbres répondaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les forces obscures répondirent aussitôt en entourant comme des serpents le bras du bébé, ce qui l'agitait davantage. Le mage noir continuait à maintenir fermement le membre tendu de sa fille qui se débattait et posa sa dague à côté d'elle pour lui poser sa main libre sur le ventre pour tenter de la calmer. Plus elle resterait tranquille plus la douleur s'estomperait rapidement. Il observa attentivement le bras de sa fille où deux lettres noires en gras avaient fait leur apparition en dessous de son coude.

Les ténèbres continuaient leur travail en créant d'autres lettres, Rosalie semblait s'être faite à la douleur, bien qu'elle pleurait toujours, elle était beaucoup moins agitée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les forces obscures disparurent pour laisser apparaître une quinzième et dernière lettre. Rumple étudia le bras de sa fille, fière de son travail.

En effet, à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de la fillette, il pouvait lire de la même écriture que sa dague « **_Rumplestiltskin_** ». Désormais, elle lui appartenait grâce à ce sort, personne ne pouvait la tuer ou lui arracher le cœur excepté lui. Il lui remit sa manche en place et l'enroula dans la couverture, elle s'était maintenant calmée. Le magicien pris son bébé dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de façon qu'il puisse sentir son petit cœur battre contre sa poitrine.

Il se téléporta dans la chambre de Rosalie où il trouva la nourrice énervée qui faisait les cent pas. Elle leva la tête surprise et se rua vers le ténébreux pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui enlevant la couverture et en la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Lui dit-elle en observant le bras gauche du bébé.

Il s'avança et se planta devant elle ce qui obligea la servante plus petite que lui à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait les lèvres serrées et la regarda comme si elle était une moins que rien.

\- Cette enfant m'appartient, vous n'avez pas à donner votre avis sur son éducation. Déclara-t-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rosalie qui s'était endormie et tourna les talons.


	4. La guerre est déclarée

Le nain tracassin descendit à la pièce principale et s'installa à son rouet, la matinée avait été intense, il avait besoin de se vider un peu la tête. Pendant qu'il tissait, il pensa à l'avenir et cela l'inquiétait, combien de temps vivrait sa fille ? Trois ans ? Cinq ans ? A cette vitesse-là, d'après ses calculs, elle ne vivra pas plus de 8 ans. Il refoula ses pensées néfastes et continua à transformer sa paille en or.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et pensa à la petite couverture qu'il avait commandé au marché, il avait oublié d'aller la chercher, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Voyant, Irina tourner en rond en faisant un peu de poussière dans la salle à manger il décida de lui confier cette tâche.

Il se leva calmement et se téléporta afin de se retrouver assis sur la table que la servante était en train d'astiquer, cela la fit sursauter.

\- J'ai une tache à vous confier très chère ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Que souhaitez-vous ? Lui répondit-elle encore un peu rancunière.

\- J'aimerais que vous alliez au village pour récupérer un objet que j'ai commandé il y a quelques jours, une couverture en laine.

\- Au village ? S'extasia la jeune femme les yeux écarquillés.

\- Disons que je vous laisse votre après-midi de libre mais je vous demande de me rapporter mon dut. Lui expliqua le ténébreux.

\- Je vais pouvoir aller rendre visite à ma famille, je n'y crois pas, merci !

Il fit apparaître une petite bourse de pièces d'or qu'il lui lança, elle l'attrapa avec justesse.

\- Allez-y, filez avant que je ne change d'avis. Mais attention je veux vous voir de retour avant la tombée de nuit, ma fille aura sûrement besoin de vous à ce moment-là.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit directement du château.

Il passa derrière un long rideau épais et observa par la fenêtre les jardins, il détourna le regard et vit Irina s'éloigner de sa demeure sur son cheval de trait qu'il lui avait autorisé pour ses déplacements. Il décida qu'il avait assez transformé de paille pour la journée et se rendit dans son laboratoire. Il attrapa sa dague et se concentra pour que celle-ci reprenne sa place initiale et fit de même pour le grimoire précédemment utilisé. Il étudia l'état de son bureau et remit à sa place quelques tubes que les ténèbres avaient fait tomber durant le sort et attrapa son manuel des sorts les plus puissants et se plongea dedans concentré.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse impressionnante, à mesure où Rumple avait tourné les pages des différents sorts existants il avait pris des notes sur un morceau de parchemin.

En effet, pour créer un tel sort il avait besoin de piocher dans d'autres déjà très puissants.

En fin de journée, son idée devenait à présent de plus en plus claire lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer. La servante rentrait juste de son escapade au village, il l'a rejoint en une légère brise et se retrouva au salon lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? La questionna-t-il en se rapprochant à grand pas d'elle.

\- Oui bien-sûr ! Lui répondit-elle en sortant de son panier en osier la couverture emballée dans un papier fin. Elle lui tendit et il lui prit des mains sans un mot. Il la déballa, la déplia et l'observa. Elle était très bien faite, quand il vivait plus jeune avec les vieilles femmes qui tricotait toute la journée, elles en faisaient de temps en temps et il adorait les regarder. Elle était en laine d'un blanc pur, un ruban rose pâle qui lui faisait penser à la chambre de sa fille ornait les rebords de la couverture et enfin il y avait en haut au centre brodé le prénom Rosalie en noir avec une petite rose au-dessus de la dernière lettre.

Le ténébreux se téléporta en laissant la servante seule dans la pièce principale et arriva à l'entrée de la chambre de sa fille, celle-ci était profondément endormie, pour ne pas la réveiller il décida de déposer délicatement la couverture sur le dossier du fauteuil à bascule où s'installait Irina pour l'allaiter. Ce soir-là, il monta dans sa chambre tôt sans dîner, il se rafraîchit et s'endormit peu de temps après la tête pleine d'interrogations.

Les jours suivants la bataille contre le temps repris de plus belle sans laisser aucun répit à la petite famille, les semaines défilèrent comme des mois et ces derniers comme des années.

Lorsque le premier mois s'était écoulé Rosalie avait à présent énormément progressé, elle se tenait maintenant debout et les sons qu'elle produisait deux semaines plutôt ressemblaient de plus en plus à des mots.

Trois jours plus tard elle faisait déjà ses premiers pas dans les jardins, chaque moment de bonheur qui aurait dû rendre heureux le ténébreux avait finalement un goût amer.

La reine rendait de plus en plus visite à Rumplestiltskin pour réclamer son dut, certains jours elle arrivait même avec une colère noire où il lui arrivait de lancer et casser pleins de babioles de la salle à manger ce qui effrayait Rosalie qui restait enfermée dans sa chambre avec sa nourrice. Régina ne posait jamais de questions sur sa fille qu'elle avait abandonnée, elle devait sûrement penser que le magicien l'avait vendu ou échangé contre quelque chose de plus précieux. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça avec sa propre chair, son sang ?

De son côté, le sort surpuissant qu'il avait enfin réussi à créer était presque au point mais il appréhendait de le remettre à la reine alors il essayait de faire durer cela à la longue même si cela devenait de plus difficile avec son comportement de plus en plus dangereux.

En effet, le sort créé allait transporter tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée dans un autre monde dans lequel tous leurs souvenirs seront effacés, y compris ceux de sa fille. Là-bas seule la reine et lui garderont leur mémoire mais il ne pourra pas vivre en voyant son enfant vivre avec d'autres parents et le regarder comme un étranger. Il devait trouver un moyen de protéger Rosalie.

Les mois continuèrent à défiler à la vitesse de l'éclair, six mois plus tard, Rosalie avait beaucoup changé, elle avait désormais l'apparence d'une enfant de 7 ans. C'était une fillette très mignonne, pas très grande et fine, elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa peau était claire et légèrement rosée notamment sur ses jolies fossettes qui ornaient son visage. Sur ce dernier y figurait de magnifiques yeux d'un marron foncé qui s'éclaircissait légèrement à la lumière, elle possédait aussi les lèvres fines de son père ainsi qu'un petit nez en trompette qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

Le mois précédent, c'était passé sous le signe de son éducation, en effet, les matins Irina lui faisait l'école au château des ténèbres où Rosalie avait appris à lire et écrire en moins d'un mois et les après-midis étaient consacrés aux loisirs. Cuisine, danse, cheval, la nourrice n'avait pas manqué d'imagination pour divertir et cultiver la jeune princesse, tout en laissant deux demi-journées dans la semaine au ténébreux pour l'apprentissage de la magie. Le père et la fille avait noué une très belle relation basée sur un amour indestructible l'un envers l'autre, Rumple était aux yeux de sa fille un modèle, même un héros. La magie leur avait permis de beaucoup se rapprocher dès le plus jeune âge de Rosalie, cependant ils aimaient énormément rire et jouer ensemble.

La fillette adorait sa vie au château jusqu'au jour où son père prit une décision qui allait bouleverser son quotidien, il décida de congédier Irina et de la laisser retrouver sa famille. La princesse ne comprit pas le choix du magicien et eut beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.


	5. Premiers adieux

C'était la veille du départ de la servante, Rumplestiltskin se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille pour la border et lui souhaiter bonne nuit comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs remplacé le berceau de sa fille par un grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel sa princesse avait l'air toute petite une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Papa, pourquoi Irina doit-elle absolument partir demain ? Lui demanda-t-elle suppliante. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle et prit la parole.

\- Rose, tu n'as plus besoin d'une nourrice, tu n'es plus un bébé. Lui répondit-il.

\- Mais, comment vais-je faire sans elle ?

\- Écoute, j'ai discuté avec Irina, d'habitude elle quitte les enfants dont elle s'occupe peu de temps après leurs premiers pas, elle t'a appris bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le devait. Maintenant c'est à toi de la remercier en la laissant retrouver sa famille et vivre une belle vie avec eux. Et puis tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je prendrai le relais de ton éducation. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

La petite ne répondit rien et réfléchissait aux paroles de son père. Elle renifla et posa sa joue contre le torse du ténébreux qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle, songeuse elle s'endormit en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au lendemain. Rumple s'allongea et cala délicatement un oreiller sous sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il juste avant d'éteindre la petite chandelle et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le mage noir fut réveillé tôt par la lumière du soleil, il se leva du lit de sa fille où il avait passé la nuit en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il descendit à la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur l'y conduisit. La servante venait de sortir du four un gâteau au chocolat.

\- Mmm, fit Rumple en sentant l'odeur à la source.

\- Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent pour mon dernier jour, répondit hésitante la nourrice.

\- Merci, merci pour tout Irina, tout ce que vous avez fait pour Rosalie.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était tout à fait normal, elle va beaucoup me manquer. Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains même si je n'ai pas toujours cautionné vos méthodes, vous êtes un bon père. Dit la jeune femme avec émotion.

Elle coupa un morceau de gâteau, le mit dans une assiette en porcelaine et la tendit au ténébreux. Ce dernier la mangea sans un mot pendant que la servante passait un coup de balai dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là, que Rosalie descendit les marches pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Du gâteau au chocolat ! S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, la corrigea Irina.

\- Bonjour, lança la fillette en allant faire un bisou à sa nourrice puis à son père.

Elle s'assit à table et attaqua son assiette qu'Irina lui avait préparée.

\- Bon, je vais monter mettre en peu d'ordre dans mes affaires et ma chambre. Dit la servante nerveuse.

La petite famille ne répondit pas et se contentèrent de finir leurs petits déjeuners en silence. Quand ils eurent fini Rosalie décida de monter à son tour afin d'aider Irina tandis que Rumple partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Lorsque cette dernière fut arrivée dans la chambre, la nourrice avait quasiment fini de faire son sac. La fillette s'installa sur le lit et l'observa faire du rangement lorsque la servante prit la parole :

\- Écoute Rose, ce n'est pas parce que je pars que je t'abandonne, tu peux venir à la ferme quand tu veux, tu es comme ma fille et si jamais tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir même pour plusieurs jours, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Déclara t-elle

\- Merci Irina, tu vas énormément me manquer, je vais beaucoup m'ennuyer sans toi, même si tes leçons de danse avec un livre sur la tête était une catastrophe. Lui répondit la princesse avec une voix triste.

La servante lâcha un petit ricanement nerveux, en effet durant ses 6 mois intenses, elle avait mise toute son énergie pour que la fillette puisse apprendre à grandir le plus normalement possible malgré sa croissance anormale.

\- Promets-moi de toujours écouter ton père, même s'il peut se montrer parfois dur, il ne veut que ton bien. Lui expliqua la nourrice d'un ton plus sérieux.

Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu viens, on descend ? S'exclama Irina en lui tendant la main. La fillette le lui attrapa et elles se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers les écuries sans un mot.

Irina prépara son vieux cheval de trait, qu'elle chargea de son sac quand Rumplestiltskin fit son entrée une main sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bon, et bien c'est parti. Dit la servante un peu gênée en dirigeant l'animal vers la sortie. Rosalie la suivit jusqu'au portail du château où son père s'y était déjà téléporté, sans un mot la nourrice attrapa la princesse et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me beaucoup me manquer, sois forte et reviens me voir. Lui dit la servante en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

\- Merci Irina, toi aussi tu vas me manquer, prend bien soin de ta famille. Lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix triste.

La jeune femme lui fit un dernier bisou, se releva et s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes une très jolie petite famille, restez ensemble et ne vous séparez jamais quoiqu'il en soit.

Rumple se contenta hocher la tête, la remercia simplement et l'aida à monter sur son cheval.

\- Faites un bon voyage. Lui dit-il avant que celle-ci donna un coup de talon sec pour faire avancer l'animal.

Rose agitait la main jusqu'à qu'Irina eu disparue dans les bois, son père lui prit la main et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

\- Elle va avoir un petit garçon d'ici quelque temps, un peu de main d'œuvre en plus ne fera pas de mal à la ferme. Expliqua le ténébreux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu… Mais, tu as tenu ta promesse ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit je tenais toujours mes promesses exceptée une, pourquoi crois-tu que les gens passent tant de marchés avec moi ? Lui répondit-il taquin.

Rosalie connaissait bien l'histoire de Baelfire, même si elle n'avait pas toujours compris pourquoi ce dernier tenait tant à changer son père au lieu de simplement l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, l'après-midi le mage noir avait décidé d'entraîner un peu sa fille à la magie notamment avec les attaques. Il voulait lui apprendre à créer une boule de feu et à l'envoyer dans une cible, qu'il avait préalablement préparé avec des bottes de foin. Rien de plus simple, l'apparition de la boule de feu Rose la maîtrisait tout comme la boule de glace et elle réussit au bout de la deuxième fois à viser parfaitement. Elle possédait une grande affiné avec les 5 éléments qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Rumple était de jour en jour, plus éblouit par les pouvoirs magiques de sa fille, ce qu'elle avait fait avec ce tour en une heure, sa mère, Régina, avait mis plus d'une semaine à le surmonter.

Le ténébreux s'était rendu compte que les pouvoirs de sa fille étaient plus tournés vers la lumière que vers les ténèbres comme il l'aurait voulu mais le temps lui était compté et il ne voulait finalement pas rendre Rosalie comme la méchante reine en la poussant de force vers la magie noire. Lui qui clamait toujours que le mal remportait sur le bien commençait à avoir un point de vue différent sur cette magie si mystérieuse pour lui.


	6. Un cadeau inattendu

Le lendemain, le ténébreux s'absenta une majeure partie de la journée pour régler une affaire, c'était la première fois que sa fille restait seule au château, mais elle allait devoir si habituer car ce ne sera pas la dernière et son père avait l'habitude de souvent partir. Au début, la jeune princesse n'était pas très rassurée toute seule dans cet immense château et si quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite et si cette personne était la reine ? Elle refoula ses pensées négatives et partit à l'exploration de cette demeure contrairement aux autres elle pouvait aller n'importe où et quand elle le souhaitait. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces comme lui avait appris le ténébreux et se retrouva dans la chambre de Baelfire.

C'était une pièce sombre avec un petit lit au centre et une grande armoire en chêne où se trouvait quelques vêtements qui lui avait appartenu. Après avoir jouer en essayant quelques habits, elle se dirigea ensuite dans l'immense bibliothèque où elle commença à lire le premier chapitre d'une bonne dizaine de livres puis finalement l'après-midi passa rapidement qu'elle s'aperçu à peine du retour de son père.

Elle fut surprise lorsque ce dernier lui demanda par télépathie de le retrouver dans les écuries, la princesse s'y rendit tout de suite en se téléportant.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ma chère petite ! S'exclama Rumple impatient.

\- A bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit l'enfant étonné.

Son père la poussa vers un box qu'il ouvrit d'un simple geste de la main, Rosalie fut encore une fois impressionnée comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait pratiquer la magie. Derrière la porte se trouvait une belle jeune jument d'une robe bicolore blanche et caramel. L'animal releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rosalie émerveillée.

\- Je l'adore, elle est magnifique ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur l'animal pour la cajoler. Elle la caressa entre les deux yeux et lui fit quelques chatouilles sur le museau.

\- Tant mieux, elle est à toi, trouve lui un nom, faites connaissance et demain je t'apprendrai à la monter. Lui expliqua son père.

\- D'accord, merci papa !

\- Si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans mon laboratoire, j'ai du travail. Déclara t-il avant de repartir.

En effet, aujourd'hui le ténébreux avait été remettre le sort noir à la reine et devait à présent trouver un sort pour protéger sa fille, même si Régina allait donner le parchemin à son amie Maléfique pendant quelques mois, il avait très peu de temps. Ce sort puissant l'aiderait à retrouver son fils en le transportant dans son monde mais lui ferait perdre sa fille en retour. Rumplestiltskin devait absolument trouver un moyen pour éviter cette perte, ce ne serait pas à lui d'en payer le prix cette fois mais à celle qui jettera cette malédiction.

Pendant que son père faisait ses recherches, Rosalie fit connaissance avec la jument en commençant par la caresser et la pansa tout en lui parlant, cela apaisa la jeune princesse tout comme l'animal. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir les émotions du cheval, la peur puis la curiosité et enfin la tranquillité, en fin d'après-midi elle lui donna à manger et à boire et remonta dans sa chambre où elle y prit une douche.

Après avoir enfilée une robe blanche, légère elle descendit à la cuisine et tenta de préparer une omelette comme lui avait enseigné Irina. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, elle devait essayer de prendre le relais pour la cuisine et le ménage sinon cela ne sera pas fameux si c'était son père qui s'en chargeait, il valait mieux pour elle d'éviter l'intoxication alimentaire. Elle avait observé sa nourrice faire plusieurs fois dans la cuisine et cela n'était pas très compliqué. Elle prit donc 4 œufs dans un placard, fit attention de les casser sans laisser tomber de coquilles, elle remua le tout avec un fouet et mis à cuire la préparation. Quand cela fut prêt, elle versa le contenu dans deux assiettes et appela son père par télépathie car elle n'avait pas envie de hurler dans tout le château même si il l'entendrait quand même. Rumple arriva quelques secondes plus tard étonné par l'odeur de la pièce.

\- Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, encore un domaine dans lequel tu excelle très chère.

\- J'ai toujours aimé regarder Irina faire. S'extasia l'enfant.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en s'installant à table et entama son repas, sa fille fit de même.

\- Alors quel nom as-tu donné à ce cheval ? Demanda le ténébreux en sauçant son assiette.

\- Lénobia, lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça sonne bien, se contenta de répondre son père.

Rosalie avait choisit ce nom là car elle avait toujours adoré l'histoire que lui avait racontée sa nourrice sur cette héroïne dotée de puissants pouvoirs et qui avait une grande affinité avec ces animaux.

Les jours se remirent à défiler de manière surprenante, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de la jument et la jeune princesse avait vite appris à monter à cheval, elle partageait une grande complicité avec Lénobia, ses pouvoirs n'avaient aussi pas cessé de croître, notamment son pouvoir de guérison qui était devenu sans limite. Cependant, un nouveau don avait fait son arrivée lors de cette nuit fraîche de printemps que la princesse se rappellera sans doute toujours.

Elle s'était couchée tôt après une journée remplie passée dans les jardins du château et était tombée épuisée dans les bras de Morphée. Rosalie dormait paisiblement lorsque plusieurs courtes scènes d'horreur défilèrent dans le désordre dans son esprit.

Elle s'assit en poussant un hurlement aigu et mis sa tête entre ses deux genoux en sanglotant perdue par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Rosalie ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria son père qui venait d'apparaître.

Il s'assit sur son lit et prit son enfant dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, mais il n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais déjà fait, c'était horrible, il y avait plusieurs images terrifiantes mais elle n'était pas dans le bon ordre et j'ai vu des personnes mourir. Expliqua la princesse qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

C'est avec cette description, que le ténébreux comprit que sa fille venait d'hériter du don de vision du futur.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais il faut que tu te concentre et que tu me dise exactement ce que tu as vu et tu feras cela à chaque fois que ce genre de chose se reproduira, ce n'est pas un cauchemar que tu as fais, tu as eu une vision du futur. Lui dit son père sur un ton sérieux.

La fillette parue encore plus effrayée mais se concentra en fermant les yeux et fouilla dans son esprit.

\- Il y avait du feu, beaucoup de feu, toutes les maisons brûlaient, la méchante reine est avec ses gardes devant l'assemblée du village et demande où se trouve Blanche Neige et promets une récompense, des boules de feu, elle arrive de partout, elle tue des gens, détruisent les habitations, Irina est là, enceinte, elle tient la main de son dernier garçon court et tente de s'échapper, la reine rigole du mal qu'elle inflige et ensuite il y a le corps brûlé d'Irina avec son fils, ils ont morts et ils se tiennent la main toujours. Raconta la princesse qui s'était remise à pleurer sur les derniers mots.

Rumplestiltskin était choqué de la violence de sa première vision surtout pour une enfant et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Rose, ne t'inquiète pas, Irina ne mourra pas, le futur change c'est à ça que nous servent les visions pour nous prévenir de l'avenir.

\- Je comprends rien, je ne sais pas quand cela va se produire et ce que je peux faire pour l'en empêcher, je préfère ne plus avoir de vision dans ce cas là. Décréta l'enfant.

\- Tu ne peux pas bloquer tes visions et tu n'as pas observé tous les détails c'est pour cela que tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as vu, mais je vais t'apprendre je n'ai pas su toujours maîtriser ce don moi aussi cela se fait avec de la pratique. Tu m'as bien dis qu'Irina était enceinte, nous avons déjà la réponse du quand, il ne reste plus qu'à explorer les autres pistes. Lui expliqua le magicien.

\- Rendors toi, nous verrons cela ensemble demain.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Lui répondit sa fille suppliante

Il se coucha à coté d'elle et ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement.

Les nuits suivantes furent plus calme au plus grand bonheur de la princesse qui appréhendait ses visions futures même si son père l'avait rassuré.

Ce dernier s'absentait toujours autant durant les journées, cependant Rosalie avait trouvé une ruse, elle sortait du château et revenait avant qu'il revienne, cela lui avait permis de voir le monde à l'extérieur des murs épais qui clôturaient le jardin et de faire quelques connaissances. Elle suspectait que Rumple était au courant de ses petites sorties mais la laissait faire, à présent qu'elle pouvait se défendre contre toutes créatures.


	7. C'est vrai qu'elle est Belle !

Un jour, son père partit une après-midi et revint en début de soirée avec une jolie jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années habillée élégamment d'une robe dorée qui venait du royaume d'Avonlea. Il lui expliqua que cette dernière se nommait « Belle », qu'elle était leur nouvelle servante et lui demanda de monter dans sa chambre. Bien que la jeune femme parue légèrement effrayée, elle décida de ne pas le contredire et prit l'escalier principal. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée elle était en train de jouer à transformer son verre d'eau en glace, en neige et en vapeur quand le ténébreux s'assit sur son lit.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait besoin d'une nouvelle servante. Dit-elle en brisant le silence.

\- Nos meubles sont pleins de poussière et je ne veux pas te voir passer le balai, tu es une princesse.

\- D'accord, et que fait-elle dans le cachot ? Lui demanda-t-elle car elle l'avait entendu claquer la porte de ce dernier un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est notre prisonnière. S'exclama-t-il.

\- Il faudrait savoir c'est notre servante ou une prisonnière ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

\- C'est une prisonnière mais elle sera aussi notre servante autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose et ne me reproche pas de l'avoir mise au cachot, je viens de lui donner un traitement de faveur en lui apportant un oreiller. S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ah oui je vois ça. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça va te coûter de la mettre dans une chambre on en a des dizaines ici et si elle est prisonnière, elle ne va pas crier dans tout le pays que tu es le meilleur ténébreux qu'il n'est jamais existé. S'écria-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

\- Tout dépendra de la qualité de son travail. Se contenta de lui répondre froidement le magicien avant de quitter sa chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent et Belle avait finalement réussi à faire ses preuves et s'était vu accorder une chambre au plus grand plaisir de Rosalie. Son père arrivait à présent à la tolérer plus comme une servante qu'une vulgaire prisonnière, même si Belle était toujours aussi nerveuse quand son père était dans la même pièce qu'elle. D'ailleurs ce matin, elle avait fait tombé une tasse qui s'était ébréchée mais au plus grand étonnement de Rosalie, son père avait à peine réagit.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient très vite apprit à faire connaissance, la servante lui avait raconté son histoire et la jeune princesse l'appréciait beaucoup. En effet, pour son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience, Belle était une femme forte, une battante et la fillette la voyait comme un modèle à suivre. Elles passèrent leurs soirées ensemble,Rose adorait écouter les histoires de la servante des livres qu'elle avait lu sur la guerre, le monde et les habitants qui le peuplèrent.

Un matin, Belle se leva tôt pour préparer une surprise à la jeune princesse. En effet, après avoir longuement discuté avec le ténébreux, elle avait appris que dans quelques jours serait l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Rumplestiltskin refusant de lui fêter, elle avait décidé de préparer une tarte aux pommes pour ce jour spécial. Bien sur quand le ténébreux descendit pour voir ce qu'il se tramait dans la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion.

\- Tout ceci est inutile très chère, nous ne fêterons pas cette journée.

\- Je ne fais pas cela pour vous, se contenta de répondre la servante en sortant son plat du four.

C'est à ce moment précis que Rosalie fit son apparition.

\- Bon anniversaire ! S'écria Belle toute excitée qui sautillait sur place.

Le ténébreux lui jeta un regard noir, lui qui voulait absolument oublié ce jour se retrouva à le fêter bêtement, cela lui apprendra de se confier à une servante. Effectivement, en ce jour en plein milieu du mois d'août était normalement les un an de sa fille sauf qu'elle semblait plus en avoir plus de 10.

\- Wahou, je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Répondit la fillette surprise en lançant un regard de compassion à son père.

Lorsque la famille eut englouti leur petit déjeuner, le magicien se leva et s'adressa à son enfant.

\- Rosalie, rejoint moi dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit ce dernier avant de disparaître.

La jeune princesse aida Belle pour la vaisselle et partit soucieuse. En réalité, la jeune fille se retrouvait convoquer au bureau de son père que quand elle faisait une bêtise et se suivait d'une leçon de morale interminable pour elle.

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce, où y trônait un grand bureau en bois acajou au centre et s'assit en face du ténébreux qui farfouillait dans ses parchemins, ce dernier sembla stressé ce qui inquiéta l'enfant. Il sortit une boite carrée et lui tendit.

\- Je voulais te le donner plus tard, mais étant donner que nous fêtons ton anniversaire, il te faut un cadeau digne de ce nom. Décréta t-il.

Rosalie ouvrit le paquet avec attention et y découvrit son contenu stupéfaite. En effet, à l'intérieur s'y trouvait un diadème argenté orné de plusieurs cristaux blancs. Elle l'adorait, il était fin et assez discret, elle voulait le porter tous les jours.

\- Il est magnifique ! S'exclama t'elle en glissant la couronne dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

\- Une princesse se doit bien de porter sa couronne. Lui répondit le mage noir quand sa fille l'embrassa pour le remercier.

Toute fière, elle descendit montrer son cadeau à Belle qui faisait un brin de ménage dans la cuisine. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur afin de la rendre pour la jeune fille inoubliable.

Un jour, alors que le ténébreux discutait avec Belle dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et que Rosalie se tressait les cheveux dans la sienne, ils entendirent du verre se casser dans la salle à manger. Son père partit en courant suivit de la servante en direction du rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille restait quand à elle sur ses gardes en se cachant dans le couloir. C'était un voleur qui s'était permis de rentrer pour lui dérober une de ses baguettes magiques. C'est bien le premier à s'aventurer jusque dans le salon. Rares sont ceux déjà qui venaient frapper à la porte du château des ténèbres.

Rumplestiltskin arriva assez facilement à le canaliser et l'enferma dans la prison du donjon qui se situait à l'est de la forteresse.

Un peu plus tard, il passa sa colère sur ce pauvre homme en le torturant. On pouvait entendre ses cris résonner dans tout le château, cela glaça de sang de la fillette et de Belle. Plus les minutes avancèrent plus cette dernière prenait sur elle, quand son père réapparu au bout de la quatrième fois pour réclamer un nouveau tablier, elle en profita pour prétexter que les autres n'étaient tous pas encore secs pour laisser quelques instants de répit au prisonnier.

Lorsque son père quitta la pièce en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, la servante en profita pour se diriger précipitamment vers la tour de la prison.

\- Belle, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Mon père te le fera payer. S'exclama Rosalie en essayant de retenir la jeune femme.

\- Personne ne mérite de subir cela. Lui répondit cette dernière déjà dans les escaliers.

L'adolescente faisait les cent pas nerveusement autour de la table à manger. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir laissé Belle rejoindre le prisonnier. Le ténébreux allait rentrer dans une colère noire et leurs faire subir les conséquences de leurs actes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme sinon Rumple allait comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Voyant que la marche ne calmait pas son stress, elle décida de se mettre sur le rouet de son père, après tout cela fonctionnait bien sur lui.

Quand elle entendit la porte en bois claquer et son père pénétrer dans la pièce avec un tablier neuf, elle accéléra son rythme auprès du tissage.

\- Où est passée Belle ? Lui demanda son père énervé.

Mais qu'allait-elle répondre ? Elle se trouve dans le donjon et sauve le prisonnier.

\- Rosalie ! S'impatienta le magicien.

\- Tu sais au début, je ne te croyais pas mais cet objet marche vraiment, il te vide la tête à une vitesse incroyable. Déclara t-elle nerveusement.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, rouge de honte.

Elle n'eut même pas la peine de relever la tête et voir l'épaisse fumée violette pour constater que son père avait comprit la vérité.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard en traînant la servante par le bras en direction de la sortie sans adresser un mot à sa fille. Belle lui lança un regard de compassion et se contenta d'avancer rapidement.

Après avoir refait les cent pas autour de la table du salon, elle se remit au rouet de son père. Après avoir tissé 3 mètres de fil, elle décida d'aller dans le laboratoire de son père. Soucieuse, elle avait besoin de savoir si Belle était en sécurité. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle y prit une boule en verre de taille moyenne, elle la tenait en face d'elle entre ses deux mains et se concentra sur la jeune femme . Aussitôt l'image de son père et de la servante dans la forêt apparut, elle y vit Belle prenant Rumple dans ses bras qui eut l'air surprit. Une heure après, ils rentrèrent tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Belle afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles durant toute la journée.


	8. Rapprochements dangereux

Depuis cette fameuse journée, il y avait une chose qui préoccupait la jeune fille, à mesure que les jours défilèrent, l'attitude de son père envers Belle devenait très bizarre, tout a commencé le jour où cette dernière avait fait tomber une tasse sans que Rumple réagisse, ensuite il lui avait accordé une chambre assez facilement, lui avait donné accès à la bibliothèque. De plus Belle avait fait accepter tant bien que mal à son père de laisser ouvert tous les rideaux des fenêtres et à présent, elle prenait les repas avec eux. Même si ce dernier point l'avait arrangé puisque la servante avait ouvert la séance de négociation sur l'apprentissage des armes à sa fille. Finalement contre deux jeunes femmes déterminées, le ténébreux avait été contraint d'accepter, son entraînement commençait le lendemain matin et la fillette était surexcitée. Rosalie avait maintenant l'apparence d'une enfant de 12 ans, elle était désormais prête physiquement à recevoir cet enseignement.

Le lendemain matin, la princesse s'était levée aux aurores et avait rejoint son père dans les jardins où il avait disposé plusieurs armes.

\- Alors laquelle je prends ? demanda la fillette surexcitée en étudiant l'arc et les différentes épées posées au sol.

\- On va commencer avec celle-ci, lui répondit son père en lui tendant une fine épée qu'elle lui prit.

De là, un combat lent commença entre les deux, Rumplestiltskin expliqua à sa fille les bases des techniques de combat. Belle les observait un peu plus loin sur un banc, un livre entre les mains. Une fois les bases acquises, le ténébreux décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en se lançant dans un duel avec Rosalie. Cependant, ce dernier avait le dessus grâce à sa grande rapidité et l'enfant commençait à s'impatienter, elle décida donc de passer au tir à l'arc dans lequel elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Pendant la séance de combat, la jeune fille remarquait que le ténébreux regardait la servante d'un regard insistant comme s'il essayait de l'impressionner.

Quelques jours passèrent, un matin Rosalie se leva tôt et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait pour projet aujourd'hui d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc tout en montant à cheval. Après avoir prit son repas, elle alla dans les écuries en passant par les jardins pour espérer croiser Belle qu'elle n'avait pas vue à l'intérieur. Une fois sa jument prête, elle décida d'aller interroger son père, inquiète de la disparition de la servante.

\- Je l'ai envoyé au village, chercher de la paille. Lui répondit ce dernier.

Bizarre, il avait peut être finalement laissé un peu de liberté à la prisonnière, comme il l'a nommait auparavant.

Après son entrainement, elle mangea rapidement un petit pain fourré à la viande et demanda à son père de l'aider à s'entrainer sur les combats de magie. Ce dernier accepta volontiers et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du jardin.

\- Je t'en prie, commence très chère, s'exclama-t-il en se positionnant au centre du jardin.

Elle lança une première boule de feu que son père esquivât en ricanant et lui envoyant une boule d'énergie verte. Le combat était lancé.

\- Que le meilleur gagne, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle propulsa son père à terre qui se releva immédiatement et qui l'étrangla à distance en se rapprochant de Rosalie, cette dernière ne vit pas l'attaque venir et prise au dépourvu elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre.

\- C'est bon tu as gagné, avoua-t-elle vaincue.

Cependant, la pression que le ténébreux exerçait sur son cou ne se désemplissait pas au contraire elle se resserrait lentement. Rumplestiltskin fixait sa fille avec un regard haineux comme si elle était sa pire ennemie.

\- Papa, arrête s'il te plait. Parvint à peine à articuler l'adolescente.

Cette scène dura encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cligna des yeux et baissa son bras. Sa fille porta ses mains à son cou et reprit sa respiration tant bien que mal.

\- Excuse-moi Rose, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Lui dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas normal en ce moment. Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Non, ça va pas je ne suis plus une enfant que tu as besoin de surprotéger, dis-moi la vérité ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est Belle, elle est partie.

\- Quoi ? Oui elle est allée au village mais elle va rentrer, c'est juste ça qui t'inquiète. Lui répondit l'adolescente.

\- Non, elle ne rentrera pas, parce que je lui ai dit que mon souhait était qu'elle ne revienne plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Lui dit-il en mettant fin à la conversation.

En réalité, elle avait une petite idée sur le pourquoi mais préférait le garder pour elle tant qu'elle ne serait pas sure. En effet, Rosalie ne pensait pas que son père serait content d'apprendre de la bouche de sa fille qu'il en pince pour sa servante.

\- Je vais préparer le repas. Lui dit-elle en quittant le jardin.

\- Très bien, je ne mangerais pas ce soir, je n'ai pas faim.

L'adolescente rejoignit la cuisine où elle s'attela à une tourte aux champignons. Le temps de préparation lui permettra de passer le temps jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à subir l'humeur de son père qui s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire.

Elle commença par préparer la pâte puis pendant que cette dernière reposait elle s'attela en coupant les légumes. Pendant la cuisson, elle s'occupa en faisant la vaisselle avec sa magie, autant rendre la tache amusante. Lorsque le plat fut prêt, elle le laissa tiédir un petit moment et se coupa une part qu'elle dégusta rapidement. Elle mit ensuite la tourte sous une cloche et monta dans sa chambre prendre un bain, elle en avait tellement besoin après cette journée remplis d'entrainements qui l'avait vidé.

Rosalie somnola dans son bain quand elle entendit son père courir et descendre les marches en courant, elle sortit donc rapidement et alla dans le couloir où elle se cacha en haut de l'escalier principal pour écouter ce qu'il se tramait en dessous. Apparemment c'était Belle qui venait juste de rentrer de son expédition au village.

Même si la porte au bout de l'escalier était fermée, elle arriva à parfaitement entendre la conversation.

\- Oh, vous voilà déjà de retour, oh bien ! Ça tombe bien, je suis presque à court de paille. Commença à dire son père.

\- Allez avouez le, vous êtes heureux que je sois revenue.

\- Au mois je n'en suis pas malheureux.

« Quel imbécile ! » pensa l'adolescente.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié, vous m'aviez promis de me raconter votre histoire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fils ?

« Bon courage Belle, il a horreur d'en parler » commenta en silence Rosalie.

\- Oh c'est… J'ai fini par le perdre. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire je vous assure.

\- Et depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez jamais aimé personne et plus aucune autre femme ne vous a aimé.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

\- Au début je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais voilà quelque chose m'a fait changer d'avis…

« Quelle chose, fini ta phrase, pourquoi ce silence tout à coup, je veux voir ce qu'il se passe ! » s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il. Entendit-elle son père murmurer.

\- Embrassez-moi encore, ça marche !

« Pardon ?! C'est une plaisanterie ? » Réagit-elle. Elle allait finir par démolir la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tous les sortilèges peuvent être brisés.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?! Comment savez-vous ça ?!

Quelque chose tomba au sol.

\- Quelqu'un me l'a dit, elle était… je sais pas qui c'est…elle, elle était...

\- Elle, oh toi… esprit maléfique, je sais que c'est toi, c'est toi qui l'a retourné contre moi ! Tu crois que tu peux m'affaiblir ? Tu crois que tu peux m'abattre.

\- A qui vous vous adressez vous ? Vous êtes en train de parler à qui ?

\- A la reine ! Votre amie la reine.

\- Comment ?

\- Comment vous a-t-elle trouvé ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle reine je sais pas de qui vous parlez.

\- Je trouvais ça aussi étrange, je savais que vous ne pouviez pas m'aimer. Oh oui, vous travaillez pour elle ? Ou bien est-ce vous seule, vous qui vouliez tellement jouer les héroïnes et tuer la bête.

\- Mais ça marchait.

\- Pas un mot de plus !

\- C'est un amour véritable !

\- Taisez-vous je vous l'ordonne !

\- Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?!

\- Parce que personne, personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer ! Explosa le ténébreux.

La jeune fille toujours cachée entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui s'approchaient de l'escalier principal. Elle courut alors jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle y claqua sa porte et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était choquée de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, son père avait totalement pété les plombs et était devenu complètement fou mais il avait rejeté la petite lueur d'amour qu'il avait et qui avait grandi depuis l'arrivée de Belle.

En effet, son père avait toujours vu ce sentiment comme une faiblesse et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait grandi il lui montrait de moins en moins d'affection, même s'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu, ces moments devenaient très rares et avec un seul parent, la princesse en avait peut-être plus besoin. Une petite larme s'échappa de son œil pour finir sa course le long de sa joue, Rosalie avait toujours appris à intérioriser ses émotions afin de paraître plus forte mais il arrivait quelque fois que ses sentiments prennent le dessus.

Elle entendit la porte du cachot claquer et compris que la servante était de retour dans cette pièce. Cela renforça son chagrin, elle voulait courir sortir Belle de là, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que son père était comme ça et de continuer à se battre, mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle entendit du verre se briser, Rumple était en train de crier et s'acharner sur la vitrine de la salle à manger et sur quelques bibelots en verres qui trainaient. Après cela, il remonta en courant en direction du cachot. Cette fois ci, elle ne voulait pas écouter leur conversation, quelques minutes passèrent avant que cette dernière se terminent, des premiers pas se dirigèrent vers la sortie puis d'autres suivirent l'instant d'après.


	9. Solitude

Toute la nuit, la jeune fille passa plus de temps à réfléchir qu'à dormir, elle pensa à comment aller se passer les jours à venir maintenant que Belle les avait quittés, si elle devait avouer à son père qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation de la veille ou non. Elle décida donc de descendre à la cuisine où elle croisa le ténébreux dans la pièce principale qui était sur son rouet. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle but un verre de lait et retourna dans le salon pour se rendre aux écuries.

Elle était en train de traverser discrètement la salle lorsque son père lui dit sans quitter des yeux son rouet :

\- Elle est partie et ne reviendra plus jamais.

\- Je sais. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre froidement avant de déguerpir. Malgré tout, elle lui en voulait.

L'adolescente partie précipitamment vers les écuries où elle y retrouva Lénobia qui l'aidera à calmer ses sentiments en fusion. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de fuir, elle ne voulait pas faire face à son père car elle ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre avec lui, si elle devait le réconforter ou lui montrer son mécontentement. Après tout, Belle avait passée un peu plus de 5 mois avec eux et lui avait appris à devenir la femme qu'on attendait derrière une princesse. Encore, une personne pour laquelle elle s'était attachée et qu'elle ne reverra plus.

Laver et panser sa jument, ne l'avait guère aider à réfléchir, elle pria juste pour que la servante refasse surface, après tout elle avait de réels sentiments pour le ténébreux et Rosalie savait qu'elle n'était pas de nature à abandonner facilement. Elle sortit son cheval courir une petite heure dans les jardins autour du château et le ramena au box. Elle lui donna à manger et à boire et repartie en direction du château où elle alla prendre une part de tourte qu'il restait à la cuisine, apparemment son père l'avait déjà bien descendu, ce qui la rassura, il ne manquerait plus que son père se laisse mourir de fin tient, et elle se téléporta dans sa chambre.

En finissant son en-cas, elle brossa ses longs cheveux bruns qui s'étaient emmêlés lors de sa sortie avec Lénobia. Elle regarda par sa fenêtre, le temps devenait de plus en plus nuageux et des gros flocons de neiges tombaient, son après midi, tir à l'arc tombait à l'eau. Elle décida donc de se téléporter à la bibliothèque pour y choisir un roman, lorsque le nuage violet qui l'avait emporté se dispersa elle vu son père, ce dernier releva les yeux il était assit et avait entre les mains l'ouvrage préféré de Belle qu'il lisait.

\- Oh, euh… Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je prends juste un livre. Bafouilla t-elle.

Elle pensa au livre qui l'intéressait et ce dernier apparu aussitôt entre ses mains puis elle se téléporta en suivant dans sa chambre. Elle se calla sur son lit pour lire, elle adorait cela depuis que sa nourrice lui avait enseigner la lecture et cette passion s'était développée avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle servante. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand elle entendit le verrou de la porte de la pièce principale céder, des talons claquer sur le sol et une voix féminine.

\- Piètre serrure !

Elle sauta de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir tout près des escaliers pour écouter ce qu'il se tramait en dessous.

En effet la jeune fille connaissait trop bien cette voix, il s'agissait de la méchante reine, cette femme qui l'avait si longtemps effrayé quelques mois plutôt, mais elle avait apprit à combattre ce sentiment en sortant petit à petit de sa chambre pour écouter ses dialogues avec son père. Cela lui avait permis de vaincre sa peur et de connaître un peu plus ce personnage maléfique qui l'intriguait un peu plus à présent, ne l'ayant jamais vu elle s'était amusée à imaginer un visage derrière cette voix. Elle ne se concentra pas mot pour mot sur la scène qu'elle jouait à son père sur Belle jusqu'au moment où elle lui annonça sa mort, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un choc dans un premier temps, elle s'arrêta de penser, tout se stoppa.

Puis, la raison la rattrapa cette manipulatrice avait tout inventé, elle adorait faire ça, elle l'avait compris lors de ses escapades dans la foret où elle avait rencontré plusieurs personnes qui lui avaient contées la situation actuelle que vivait le royaume.

Apparemment son père l'avait comprit aussi, la discussion se clôtura assez vite et la porte claqua derrière la reine.

Rosalie attendit quelques minutes, que cette dernière fut bien partie et descendue discrètement en direction de la cuisine. Elle était en train de réfléchir à quel met elle allait préparer pour le dîner, quand elle s'interrompit net en traversant la salle à manger horrifiée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son père qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, était en train de remplacer la coupe posée sur un des piliers par la tasse ébréchée de Belle et sanglotait.

\- Oh non, comment a-t-il pu la croire. Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle avança d'un pas franc, vers son père, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper plusieurs autres sanglot, tout en resserrant son étreinte. La princesse avait le cœur brisé de voir son père dans un tel état, elle était impuissante, elle avait envie de lui dire de ne pas croire en ces balivernes que Belle était en vie et qu'ils allaient la retrouver mais si tout cela s'avérait finalement faux, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. A présent, elle avait un doute sur le récit de la reine.

\- J'ai tout perdu Rosalie, par ma faute, tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste. Lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un mois fut passé depuis l'annonce de la mort de Belle, Rumplestiltskin s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il ne sortait pratiquement plus, mangeait très peu et passait tout son temps soit sur son rouet soit dans son laboratoire. Rosalie qui ressemblait à présent à une jeune femme de 16 ans et avait appris à se débrouiller seule en faisant la cuisine pour son père, ce qui ne servait finalement pas à grand-chose. Pendant ce mois où elle avait été livré à elle-même, elle s'était encore perfectionnée aux combats et à la magie, elle a aussi profité de l'enfermement de son père pour faire quelques sorties en douce, où elle avait été rejoindre ses connaissances.

Grâce à ces dernières, elle avait appris qu'une guerre explosait entre la méchante reine et le reste du royaume. Les crimes de la reine ne cessaient de se multiplier et devenait de plus en plus importants, les villages entiers d'innocents qu'elle détruisait étaient des plus en plus nombreux, à ce rythme la il ne resterait bientôt plus grand monde dans le royaume . Elle aurait bien rejoint la résistance menée par une certaine Blanche Neige, cela lui aurait au moins permis d'occuper ses journées. En effet, là bas elle se sentirait utile mais si un jour son père l'apprenait il l'a tuerait, enfin, elle passerait le restant de ses jours, enfermée au cachot plutôt.

Un jour, alors qu'elle faisait sa promenade habituelle dans la foret enchantée, elle s'aventura plus loin que prévu et se retrouva à quelques minutes de marche du village d'Irina, sa première nourrice, elle décida donc d'aller lui rendre une visite. Elle aura peut être la chance de faire la connaissance de son petit garçon, elle était déjà fière et avait hâte de la revoir, la villageoise sera très surprise de la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue et elle avait tellement de choses à lui raconter. Arrivée devant la colline, son excitation était à son comble, le village se trouvait juste derrière cette dernière. Un fois au sommet, elle voulut admirer ce petit village comme lui avait décrit son ancienne nourrice mais la réalité lui revint en pleine face : le village était en feu et de nombreux corps gisaient au sol.

\- Oh mon Dieu, la vision, elle était donc vraie. Pensa t'elle tout de suite.

Elle descendit en courant voir si cela était bien réel, elle fit le tour du village le cœur lourd devant ces personnes innocentes mortes. Elle arriva au fond du village et vit la petite ferme familiale ravagée par les flammes, ses larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, elle n'eut pas la force d'aller plus loin, elle fit donc demi tour et repartit en direction de la foret. Avant de quitter le village elle trouva au sol un collier marron où y était accroché un petit fruit sec, il n'avait bien sûr pas résister au massacre du feu mais elle le prit, cela lui ferait un dernier souvenir d'Irina. Elle traversa la foret en courant et en pleurs, cela l'aida un peu à évacuer sa tristesse avant de retrouver son père dans le même état au château. En effet, ce dernier était tellement noyé dans son chagrin, qu'il n'a même pas pu éviter sa vision comme il lui avait pourtant promis. Une fois dans ce dernier, elle monta directement dans sa chambre sans dîner et passa la nuit et les jours suivant en deuil.


	10. Renouveau

Un matin, Rosalie fut réveillée en sursaut par du verre se brisant. Elle se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et partit en courant en direction de l'endroit où provenait le bruit.

Arrivée devant la porte du laboratoire de son père, elle hésita avant de pousser la lourde porte en bois. Son père était à l'intérieur et faisait de rapides allers retours, à la recherche de quelque chose. Sur la grande table du milieu étaient empilés des livres ouverts d'un coté et le reste de la surface était occupée par pleins de flacons en verre de potions différentes. Rumplestiltskin fouillait dans ces dernières comme un chien qui cherchait son os et jeta un récipient par terre qui s'éclata à quelques mètres de sa fille. Surprise, elle leva son bras pour protéger son visage comme si le liquide qui s'était répandu sur le sol allait exploser.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Lui demanda t'elle énervée d'avoir été réveillée si tôt pour la fabrications de simple potions.

\- Quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de grave que nous n'avons encore jamais vécu, que personne n'a jamais vécu, il faut nous tenir prêt ! S'exclama t'il dans un état second.

Son père avait encore une fois de plus totalement perdu la tête, même si cela était déjà arrivé, le voir comme ça effrayait la jeune princesse, elle ne savait jamais quelle attitude adoptée.

\- Bon, heu… Si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans les jardins. Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle alla rejoindre Lénobia aux écuries comme elle le faisait chaque matin, après l'avoir nourrit et nettoyé son box, elle s'attela à sa tache préférée le pansage de sa magnifique robe bicolore. Comme à chaque fois, elle se perdit dans ses pensées en brossant l'animal apaisé.

\- Prépare toi très chère, ce soir nous allons au bal ! S'exclama une voix aigu derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursaut prête à attaquer quand elle vit son père assit sur le muret qui séparait le box de sa jument avec un autre, les jambes pendues dans le vide dans une humeur totalement différente qu'elle l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt .

\- Quoi ? Au bal ? Mais je n'ai pas de robe à me mettre. Lui répondit l'adolescente hésitante.

\- Alors, trouves-en une. Déclara le ténébreux dans un chuchotement, avant de disparaître.

\- Génial ! Pensa t-elle, déjà elle n'avait rien ne se mettre, n'était jamais aller à un bal même si Irina et Belle lui avait beaucoup appris sur ces événements et pour finir elle n'avait rien dormi de la nuit.

Elle finit rapidement de s'occuper de sa jument et reparti en direction du château. Elle fit une halte à la cuisine, où elle y prit une pomme qu'elle grignota dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son en-cas, elle décida de réviser un peu ses leçons de danse.

Elle mit le livre qu'elle avait prit plus tôt à la bibliothèque sur sa tête et fit quelques petits pas tout en se tenant droite, elle enchaîna tant bien que mal avec une révérence où l'ouvrage ne manqua pas de chuter à plusieurs reprises et fit quelques pas de valse. Ce n'était pas excellent, mais cela fera l'affaire pour une première. L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer, elle décida alors de faire une petite sieste pour récupérer de sa nuit mouvementée.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, même si elle était tombée comme une masse, elle ne pensait pas avoir dormit si longtemps. Elle s'étira et se leva péniblement du lit, qu'elle refit rapidement. La princesse n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre, elle ouvrit son armoire et fouilla parmi ses robes les plus habillées.

Elle en mit trois de cotés, qu'elle posa sur son lit, elle fera les essayages après sa douche.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain, où elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps, les cheveux encore humides. Et là, elle vit avec stupeur que sur son lit que les trois robes qu'elles avaient mises de coté avaient disparues pour laisser place à une autre magnifique, bleue claire avec de la dentelle sur le bustier et du voile sur le jupon. Elle en eu le souffle coupé rien qu'à la vue de cette dernière, jamais elle n'en avait possédé une aussi belle. Rosalie enfila la tenue minutieusement et s'admira dans son miroir en tournoyant. Elle passa ensuite à la coiffure ou elle se fit un chignon simple qu'elle fit tenir avec une broche en laissant quelques mèches ondulées en sortir.

Quand elle eut finit, elle enfila une paire de ballerine à talons bleus et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal. Elle descendit prudemment en se tenant à la rampe, en effet, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec de telles chaussures, son père l'attendait en bas des marches.

Rumplestiltskin était vêtu élégamment d'un costume en cuir clair avec des nuances de beige et de marron clair, la jeune princesse le trouvait particulièrement beau avec cette apparence soignée. Lorsque sa fille arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main et s'inclina pour lui faire une révérence, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser ce qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune princesse guère habituée à ce genre de traitement.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, lui dit-il en la faisant tourner pour l'admirer.

\- Merci, elle est magnifique ! Lui répondit cette dernière en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le ténébreux fit un geste de la main, ce qui enveloppa Rosalie et lui-même dans un nuage épais violet, ils atterrirent devant la muraille d'un château où se déroulait les festivités.

Il prit sa fille par le bras et ils entrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur du château par l'allée principale. Dans la salle de bal, plusieurs personnes la dévisageait sans venir lui poser de questions, les hommes qui venait saluer son père n'osaient même pas lui dire un mot ils se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard, d'empathie ? D'après ce qu'elle comprit au fil des conversations, le bal était donné pour un mariage princier.

Au milieu de la soirée, Rumple s'absenta quelques instants pour « affaire » comme il le disait très souvent. L'adolescente en profita pour aller goûter les mets du buffet qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis son arrivée. Devant les plats, elle rencontra Ruby, une connaissance qu'elle croisait souvent lors de ses escapades dans la foret et fut heureuse que cette dernière vienne la saluer. Puis la série de valse commença, son amie partit alors surexcitée à la recherche d'un cavalier la laissant seule, des couples se rapprochèrent et d'autres se formèrent, elle pria silencieusement pour que personne ne vienne l'inviter à danser, son père arrachera la tète du premier pauvre courageux qui se présenterait.

Rosalie était perdue dans ses pensés à regarder les personnes danser, quand elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prit la main, elle sursauta et se retourna aussitôt vers le mystérieux inconnu et vit son père lui faire un petit sourire. Elle soupira de soulagement et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Danser avec son père, lui donna l'impression de passer un de ses tests compliqué de magie, elle chercha à se rappeler tout ce que lui avait enseigné Irina :

« Et 1, 2, 3, 4… Tiens toi droite, sois en rythme avec la musique, souris, sois élégante… » se remémora t-elle.

De plus, tout le monde la dévisageait encore plus qu'avant.

\- Détends toi Rose, ce n'est qu'une danse. Lui dit son père d'une voix rassurante, en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Les humains n'ont aucun courage, rares sont ceux qui en ont. Commenta t-il.

Au fur et à mesure, que les musiques défilèrent elle se détendit, son père ne la lâchait pas, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aimait danser. Après le feu d'artifice qu'elle avait adoré, les premiers invités commencèrent à partir, Rumple et elle en profitèrent pour s'éclipser afin de pouvoir se téléporter jusqu'au château des ténèbres.

Une fois rentrés, Rosalie remercia son père pour la soirée et monta dans sa chambre se débarrasser de sa robe, son chignon et se coucha épuisée d'être rester debout durant plusieurs heures.


	11. Absence Inquiétante

Le lendemain, la princesse s'accorda une grasse matinée bien méritée, la journée passa calmement, à midi son père déjeuna avec elle, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et l'adolescente consacra son après midi à sa jument. Cela lui avait fait énormément plaisir de repartager un repas avec son père, la vie reprenait enfin normalement son court.

En fin d'après-midi Rumplestiltskin la rejoignit aux écuries pour lui expliquer qu'il partait sur le champ pour « une affaire urgente » et qu'il serait là au plus tard le lendemain matin. Elle fut un peu déçue qu'il la laisse seule, mais ne lui fit pas remarquer.

L'après-midi passa finalement rapidement puis l'adolescente mangea et se coucha tôt.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, essoufflée, elle avait quelques gouttes de sueur qui lui coulait sur les tempes. Rosalie venait d'avoir une vision à propos de son père, elle l'avait vu se faire piéger par une princesse blonde qui était enceinte et transporter dans une prison au fin fond d'une grotte.

La vision du futur était le don qu'elle détestait le plus, imprévisible, elle n'arrivait jamais à le contrôler et avait mit très longtemps à le décrypter. A chaque vision, son père avait toujours été là pour la rassurer et l'aider, il avait toujours su remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seule et devait sortir son père de là.

Au lieu de se rendormir comme elle le faisait avant, elle se leva tout de suite de son lit et partit en courant dans le laboratoire de son père. Sur le chemin son esprit était déjà en train de réfléchir à un sort pour retrouver ce dernier. Tout était clair dans son esprit quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle fouilla entre les ouvrages de magie et trouva une carte de la foret enchantée, elle l'étala sur le bureau en bois et se piqua l'index avec une aiguille. Elle laissa alors tomber une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin et se mit à penser très fort à son père, la goutte se mit à trembler et commença à se diriger lentement vers le sud.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, où elle s'habilla d'un des rares pantalons qu'elle avait en cuir marron et d'un chemisier blanc, ne savant pas à combien de temps se trouvait son père à cheval, il valait mieux être confortable. Elle se fit une toilette rapide et un chignon, elle enfila ses bottines à lacet et reparti en courant dans les couloirs en direction des écuries. Au passage elle attrapa sa cape bordeaux foncé qu'elle enfila ainsi qu'une gourde. Arrivée aux écuries, elle prépara Lénobia et monta en selle. C'est alors que Rosalie sortit pour la première fois avec sa jument de l'enceinte du château, les rennes dans une main et la carte dans l'autre, elle donna un coup de talon sec pour faire accélérer l'animal, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta l'adolescente de se rassurer en se retournant pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au château.

La goutte de sang enchantée se dirigeait vers le sud, vers les Basses Terres. Le château des ténèbres se trouvant dans le royaume du Nord, elle en avait au moins pour une journée de cheval minimum calcula t-elle. Au bout d'une bonne demi-journée de cheval dans une foret sans fin, Rosalie décida de s'arrêter au bord d'un ruisseau pour laisser sa jument boire. Elle en profita pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, elle pu re remplir sa gourde et se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Après quelques instants de repos, la jeune femme repartit bien décider à arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le soleil était bien bas lorsqu'elle rencontra les premiers villages des Basses Terres, cette partie du royaume était vraiment bien pauvre et contrastait énormément avec les nobles du Royaume du Nord qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Elle suivit la goutte qui se dirigeait à présent à l'Est du pays, l'obligeant à se renfoncé à nouveau dans la foret. Après deux bonnes heures, la nuit et la lune faisait maintenant place dans le ciel et la goutte ralentissait ce qui inquiétait Rosalie qui avait peur d'avoir perdue la trace de son père. Sachant que si le sortilège la lâchait à cet instant, elle était perdue en plein milieu d'une foret inconnue.

La goutte s'arrêta finalement au moment où la princesse longea une immense grotte. Elle descendit donc de sa jument et l'attacha à un tronc d'arbre quelques mètres plus loin, elle lui donna une carotte qu'elle avait emporté et mit son capuchon pour se diriger discrètement vers l'entrée de la grotte, la carte à la main. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle put constater que cette dernière était surveillée par deux gardes tous les deux assis qui plaisantaient entre eux. Elle continua sa route sure d'elle comme ci de rien n'était, dès qu'ils la virent les gardes se relevèrent aussitôt. L'un d'entre dégainât son épée et lui dit :

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Rosalie sourit et fit un geste élégant de la main ce qui fit immédiatement tomber les gardes sur le sol endormis.

\- Merci papa, pensa t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire. Répondit-elle tout sourire au gardien.

Elle pénétra dans la grotte sombre prudemment, elle qui pensait que son père serait dans un cachot d'une forteresse, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il se trouverait au fin fond d'une grotte. Cette dernière était un vrai labyrinthe, il y avait des galeries de tous les cotés, elle prit sa carte pour voir ce que la goutte indiquait mais elle refusait de bouger.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'impatienta Rosalie.

\- RUMPLESTILTSKIN ! Se mit-elle à hurler de toutes ses forces pour que son père l'entende, mais son cri s'évapora tout de suite contre les murs épais de la grotte.

Elle comprit qu'elle devait trouver un autre moyen pour retrouver son père, elle décida donc d'essayer une autre technique. Rosalie savait qu'elle avait un lien spécial avec le ténébreux, elle se concentra donc fortement et essaya de visionner son père dans son esprit. Elle continua à avancer toujours concentrée, en avançant dans la grotte elle comprit que ce n'était pas son père qui l'attirait directement mais sa magie comme si elle était connectée à celle de la jeune fille. Après plusieurs minutes de marche elle arriva devant un grand couloir qui semblait sans fin, elle sentait que son père était tout près, elle relâcha sa magie qui avait commencé à lui donner une migraine, attrapa une torche accrochée à une paroi et accéléra le pas. Au fond, du couloir, elle découvrit une cage avec des barreaux pointus de longueurs différentes. Elle courut et s'accrocha aux barreaux.

\- Papa ! Tu es là ? C'est moi Rosalie.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains agripper les siennes, ce qui la fit sursauter quand elle reconnue la peau rocailleuse de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Rosalie, tu m'as retrouvé, mon enfant. Lui répondit son père d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans cette prison ? Le questionna la princesse étonnée.

En effet, à chaque fois que Rumple avait conclut des marchés même les plus difficiles, il avait toujours su se sortir des situations compliquées, soit il voyait la chose venir, soit il attaquait.

\- Un marché avec une petite sotte, j'avais vu qu'elle me piégerait mais pas de la façon dont elle le ferait. Mais je ne suis exactement là où je devrais être. Lui dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna l'adolescente en s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son père leurs mains toujours liées.

\- Ecoute moi attentivement, ce que je vais te raconter est très important. Commença le ténébreux d'une voix posée.

\- D'ici quelques temps, la reine va lancer une terrible malédiction sur notre monde pour prendre sa vengeance sur Blanche Neige et le prince Charmant. Elle va tous nous envoyé dans un nouveau monde sans magie où le temps sera notre ennemi. Mais le pire c'est que nous aurons tous oublié notre identité et notre ancienne vie ici. Mais toi, mon enfant, il faut que tu te sauves avant que la malédiction ne t'atteigne ou que tu trouves un moyen pour la contrer, je sais que tu peux le faire tu es puissante bien plus que tu ne le penses. Lui expliqua t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi ou tu ne t'enfuis pas avec moi ? Tu m'as toujours promis que l'on resterait ensemble. Lui demanda la princesse les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut que je me rende dans ce nouveau monde pour retrouver Baelfire, c'est là qu'il se trouve et parce que je ne sais pas quel impact aura cette malédiction sur toi et je refuse de te voir mourir sans savoir qui tu es. Tu sais Rose certes, c'est la reine qui jette ce sort mais c'est moi qui l'ai créé et quand t'on use de la magie…

\- Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Fini l'adolescente

\- Et mon prix c'est toi. Lui déclara son père.

Un silence s'installa suite à cette dernière annonce puis le ténébreux reprit :

\- Ma fille, il faut impérativement que tu trouves un moyen pour ne pas subir ce sort, je sais que tu y arriveras, j'ai foi en toi, mais il faut que tu te dépêches tu as très peu de temps, plusieurs jours…quelques semaines tout au plus. Lui dit-il, il avait fermé les yeux sur la fin de son récit afin de se concentrer sur le jour où la malédiction allait frapper.

\- D'accord, je ne te décevrais pas, papa, je te le promets. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Aller, file, mon enfant, le temps n'attend pas, je t'appellerai par télépathie avant que le sort noir s'abaisse sur nous, je veux savoir quel moyen tu vas utiliser pour te protéger. Fini Rumple.

\- A bientôt, je t'aime. Déclara Rosalie avant de disparaître dans un épais nuage de fumée.

Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, devant Lénobia qui broutait l'herbe autour du tronc. Elle se remit en selle et repartie au galop en direction du château des ténèbres. En effet, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, sur le chemin du retour diverses questions et idées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de demander des précisions à son père sur combien de temps les habitants de la foret enchantée allaient-ils rester prisonniers de la malédiction, elle espérait que cela ne dure pas longtemps, une ou deux années.


	12. Malédiction

_Nous arrivons à la fin de la première partie de ma fiction, que vont donc devenir nos personnages dans la deuxième partie ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire ❤_

Rosalie arriva au château des ténèbres peu avant que le soleil soit au zénith, elle déposa sa jument aux écuries et se téléporta immédiatement au laboratoire du ténébreux.

La jeune femme se sentait complètement vidée autant sur un point du vue physique que moral mais comme lui avait précisé son père elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et l'heure était grave. En effet, elle n'avait aucun moyen pour échapper à cette terrible malédiction, elle ne pouvait pas aller dans un autre monde, même son père qui avait cherché durant toute sa vie n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Une fois au laboratoire, elle passa le restant de la journée, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit à explorer tous les grimoires des étagères comme l'avait fait son père quelques mois plus tôt. Totalement épuisée, elle se laissa glisser contre un mur de pierres, un chandelier à la main, elle se concentra sur ce dernier et une flamme jaillit. Elle le déposa à côté d'elle, joignit ses mains et pria de désespoir.

\- Aller, je t'en supplie montre moi comment échapper au sort noir. Supplia t'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit une légère brulure sur la peau au niveau du thorax, elle fut surprise quand elle s'intensifia et chercha avec ses doigts d'où cette dernière pouvait bien provenir. Elle fut étonnée lorsque son index ripa sur un pendentif brulant. Elle tira sur la cordelette de son collier qui céda et elle le jeta sur le sol plus loin choquée. Elle l'observa et se rendit compte que le pendentif en forme de noix de cajou qu'elle avait trouvé dans le village d'Irina luisait d'une couleur verte claire. Rosalie se rapprocha donc et le prit entre ses mains. Mais oui ! Le pendentif avait tellement était ravagé par le feu qu'il avait perdu sa forme initiale, il ne s'agissait pas d'une noix de cajou mais d'un haricot. La jeune princesse connaissait trop bien les propriétés des haricots magiques que lui avait contré son père qui en avait cherché désespérément toute sa vie.

Elle essaya alors d'utiliser son don de guérison sur le légume, après tout cela pourrait marcher à présent qu'elle savait exactement comment utiliser son don. Elle le fit glisser à l'intérieur de sa paume et se concentra sur un haricot magique luisant. Aussitôt sa mains se réchauffa et elle dispatcha cette énergie dans le pendentif, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux un magnifique haricot se tenait dans sa main haut en couleur. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura les yeux humides :

\- Merci Irina.

Elle referma sa main sur sa nouvelle trouvaille, se téléporta dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pensait être réveillée par les rayons du soleil de la journée mais au contraire il faisait nuit noire. Jamais elle n'aurais penser dormir aussi longtemps, elle descendit à la cuisine prendre un encas et fit le tour du château. Au fur et à mesure que les pièces défilaient une boule se forma de plus en plus importante au creux de sa gorge, jamais son château des ténèbres lui avait semblé aussi vide. C'est alors qu'elle se remémora ses éclats de rires, ses premiers tours de magies, ses premiers pas de danse, ses parties de cache-cache interminables avec le ténébreux, une larme perlait sur sa joue. Pour la princesse tout était clair, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici seule à se lamenter et à compter les jours avant la malédiction.

Elle se téléporta aux écuries, prépara en vitesse Lénobia, se changea pour une tenue confortable et prit la route. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle partait et surement pour toujours. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa demeure, essaya d'en enregistrer les moindres détails dans son esprit et ordonna à sa jument de partir dans un trot rapide.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que la princesse cavalait dans la foret enchantée, comme un bandit en cavale lorsqu'elle entendit retentir dans son esprit la voix de son père. Il était temps, elle leva la tête et vit une multitude d'oiseau se diriger vers le sud porter par de violentes bourrasques de vent, une tempête se préparait. Elle se dirigea vers Lénobia qui se grattait l'encolure contre un tronc d'arbre, elle attrapa sa tète et lui caressa derrière les oreilles et le museau comme sa jument l'adorait. Elle lui ôta son harnais en lui murmurant la voix pleine d'émotions :

\- Pourquoi faut-il se quitter ? Alors qu'on s'est aimé… Mais dans mon cœur où tu étais, tu restes à tout jamais.

Elle observa une dernière fois attentivement l'animal et le serra fort contre elle, et lui mit une tape sur l'arrière train, le cheval déguerpit aussitôt comme il en avait l'habitude.

Rosalie tomba en sanglot à genou accablée par ses émotions depuis l'enfermement de son père. La jument étonnée fit demi tour et revint vers sa maitresse.

\- Non, n'approche pas, va t'en, je te rends ta liberté, sauve toi, aller ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme qui s'était à présent redressée.

Lénobia et la princesse s'accordèrent un dernier regard plein d'amour et Rosalie disparut en silence dans un nuage violet.

Arrivée devant la cage de Rumplestiltskin, elle se précipita sur les barreaux pour voir si elle n'arrivait pas trop tard et s'il était toujours à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai faillis attendre très chère ! S'exclama la voix aigue de son père.

Elle ne répondit pas et sentit sa main rocailleuse lui caresser sa joue droite.

\- Alors montre moi ce que tu as trouvé, j'ai pu voir que tu réussissait mais pas comment.

Elle récupéra le petit objet magique dans la poche de son pantalon en cuir, montra son poing fermé à son père et l'ouvrit délicatement.

\- Un haricot magique, c'est extra, je n'avais pas pu penser mieux ! S'extasia le magicien qui sautillait dans sa prison.

Mais comment l'as-tu trouvé ? La questionna t'il.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, lui répondit froidement la princesse qui ne souhaitait pas se remémorer cet épisode là.

Son père lui lança un regard méfiant qu'elle évitât.

Soudain, une bourrasque fit son entrée violement dans la grotte et vint fouetter le visage la petite famille.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, ne restes pas là ! S'écria le ténébreux inquiet.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te quitter, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu es forte, plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde tu vas y arriver, un jour je reviendrais te chercher, tu dois me croire. Je veux que tu vives une belle vie, que tu trouve le bonheur, ne perds pas de temps en pensant tous les jours à moi s'il te plait, fais le pour nous deux. Lui dit suppliant Rumple.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit une dernière fois sa fille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tout va bien se passer, soit forte. Lui répondit-il en se rassurant.

Il lui prit l'haricot magique des mains et le jeta fermement à quelques mètres de sa princesse.

\- Vas y saute ! Ne réfléchit pas, fais le ! Maintenant ! Lui ordonna t'il pour la dernière fois.

Rosalie prit donc une profonde inspiration embrassa une dernière fois son père sur la bouche comme il le faisait quand elle était petite et sauta.

\- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais je sais que tu dois rester, un jour on se retrouvera, au revoir ma fille, ne m'oublie pas. Murmura le ténébreux avant que le vortex se referme.

Dans sa chute qui lui parue interminable, elle pensa tout d'abord à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimer durant sa courte existence et se rappela qu'elle devait imaginer l'endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre. C'est donc machinalement qu'elle focalisa sa concentration sur un monde avec de la magie et où elle ne pourrait pas vieillir.


	13. Un pays oú l'on ne vieillit jamais ?

Rosalie atterrit violemment sur le sable encore chaud de ce nouveau monde, elle se relevait en se frottant le coude et explora l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le climat était chaud et sec, elle se trouvait sur une plage entourée d'une mer sombre légèrement agitée et qui s'étendait à n'en plus finir, à quelques mètres à l'opposé se trouvait l'entrée d'une foret dense. Etant habituée aux nombreuses forets de son pays d'origine, elle décidât de partir à l'exploration de celle-ci.

Cette dernière était dense et tous les arbres se ressemblaient, cependant il y avait quelques places sans végétation où les feux de camps présents lui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. Après une heure d'exploration elle eut la sensation d'être suivi, même si quand elle se retournait à plusieurs reprise personne n'était là, cette sensation perdurait jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une branche craquer à quelques mètres derrière. Elle se retournait rapidement prête à bondir une énième fois, toujours personne. L'ancienne princesse prit son courage à deux mais et s'exclama :

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez vous !

\- Je vois que tu es perspicace. Répondit une voix proche d'elle.

Un jeune garçon d'environ son âge apparu, un sourire malin.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Le questionna t-elle méfiante.

\- Peter enchanté, et tu te trouves sur mon ile.

\- Ou sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Hey, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! S'impatienta l'adolescent. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? D'habitude rien ne m'échappe et je n'avais pas prévu ta venue ici.

\- Avec un haricot magique.

\- Un haricot magique ? Hum… Intéressant, cela fait un bon bout de temps que personne n'est venu par ce moyen. Lui dit Peter en songeant à la dernière fois qu'un tel événement s'était produit soit avec son pathétique fils Rumple.

Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici exactement, parce que tu comprends la plupart des enfants présents viennent me rendre visite durant leurs rêves.

\- Et bien… dès que le sort noir sera levé, je rentrerais chez moi immédiatement. Se justifia la jeune fille.

\- Le sort noir ? Tu es donc de la foret enchantée, qui sont tes parents ?

\- Mes parents sont de simples paysans, nous vivons dans une ferme à la frontière des basses terres. Répondit Rosalie en pensant à la famille d'Irina.

\- J'ai bien du mal à te croire. Mais bon, si tu veux rester ici tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange. Lui dit Peter sur un ton malveillant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? Lui demanda t'elle sur la défensive.

\- Je sais pas encore, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je reviendrais te voir quand j'aurais réfléchis à quoi tu pourrais bien me servir. Au fait bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire. S'esclaffa le garçon perdu un sourire pervers sur le visage avant de disparaître.

\- Génial ! Râla la princesse de mauvaise humeur en shootant dans un caillou.

Elle détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un et surtout à cet adolescent puérile qui se croyait le maitre du monde. Elle pensa à son père qui lui avait enseigner qu'il était très dangereux de devoir un service à une personne et refoula aussitôt cette pensée avant que les larmes ne lui montent.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches à brouiller du noir, Rosalie trouva une petite crique qui semblait éloignée des campements de Peter, elle décida de se faire un petit camp ici. Elle aurait pu faire apparaître une charmante petite maisonnette en un claquement de doigt mais jugea qu'il était trop dangereux que le maitre des lieux ait connaissance de ses pouvoirs, cela accentuera son marché.

La princesse alla alors chercher de quoi se construire un abri, quand elle sentit un flèche lui frôler l'oreille, cette dernière vint finir sa courses sur un petit écureuil qui n'était pas là au bon endroit ni au bon moment. Sans regarder d'où venait la source de la flèche, elle se dirigea en courant vers l'animal au sol, elle lui retira le bout de bois de la poitrine, en appuyant ses mains sur la blessure, elle ne pouvait rien faire, l'arme avait atteint son cœur, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle prit donc la décision qui allait changer tout son séjour ici, elle utilisa le don qu'elle maîtrisait le plus sur le rongeur. Ses pouvoirs répondirent alors immédiatement et ses paumes se réchauffèrent aussitôt autour de l'animal et une lumière rosée émanait, un sourire de triomphant apparu sur son visage lorsque que la blessure s'était totalement refermée et que la poitrine de l'animal se gonfla. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des applaudissements à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Formidable ! Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose, peu importe je suis très fort à ce jeux là, j'arrive toujours à deviner. Lui dit Peter sur un ton menaçant en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Alors tu savais déjà pour mes pouvoirs, tout ce que tu voulais c'était me pousser à les utiliser. Lui répondit la jeune femme froidement.

\- Exactement et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu au contraire, tu m'as l'air très puissante pour une simple fillette de fermiers. Si je l'avais vu venir, j'adore les surprises ! Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire de toi ! S'exclama le garçon en l'attrapant par le bras et en les enveloppant d'une fumée verte.

Lorsque la vue de la jeune femme fut devenue claire et elle pu s'apercevoir qu'ils se trouvaient devant une immense grotte en forme de crane.

\- Où sommes nous ? S'inquiéta t'elle.

\- Sur l'ile du crane, je t'avoue que c'est pas la meilleure partie du pays imaginaire mais c'est un endroit important. Lui répondit l'adolescent en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Après avoir gravit plusieurs marches, ils se trouvèrent dans une grande place ou trônait majestueusement au centre un immense sablier qui arrivait à sa fin.

\- Ta mission est simple très chère, arrête le sablier. Lui lança Peter avec un air de défit.

\- Pardon ? Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie, je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre ! S'impatienta la jeune femme.

\- Fais le, c'est tout ou tu seras banni de mon île. S'énerva le garçon.

Rosalie rassembla toute sa concentration sous le regard attentif du garçon perdu, elle leva les deux mains en direction de l'objet et appela l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs. Celui de guérison répondit bien sur en premier plus fort que jamais, elle décida donc de prendre appui sur celui-ci pour mettre toutes les chances de son coté. En effet cela fonctionnait, le temps du sablier semblait remonté petit à petit jusqu'à repartir de zéro. Une fois, le sort terminé, elle relâcha ses mains pour venir se masser les tempes qui lui étaient à présent douloureuses.

\- Et voilà, tu en a pour encore 28 ans 3 mois et 16 jours ! S'exclama t'elle fière.

\- Tu te moques de moi, je t'ai demandé de l'arrêter pas de rajouter du temps, recommences !

\- Non mais attend je t'ai donné quasiment 3 décennies de plus.

\- Ne discute pas et recommence, tant que tu n'auras pas réussi tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! Lui cracha violemment Peter.

La jeune fille se remit en position et renvoya avec énervement tout ses pouvoirs sur l'objet, aussitôt elle se prit une décharge électrique dans tout son corps ainsi qu'une brève vision qui sonnait plutôt comme une recommandation.

\- Allez continues ! Rajouta immédiatement le jeune homme dès qu'elle relâcha ses mains.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai fais tout ce qui étais en mon pouvoir, ce n'est pas à moi de lever la malédiction de ce sablier, c'est à un jeune garçon ! Retoqua la princesse.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Je ne te l'ai pas mentionné. La questionna t'il.

\- J'ai eu une vision pendant le sort, seul un jeune garçon au cœur pur pourra te libérer, ce garçon se prénomme Henry. Lui cita t'elle.

\- Henry tu dis ? Au moins quelque chose qui pourras nous faire avancer. Je tolère ta présence ici, après tout tu m'es utile. A présent débrouilles toi pour survivre, d'ailleurs première règle de survie ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ni celui de mes garçons perdus. Finit-il par lui dire avant de disparaître.


	14. Habitants du Pays Imaginaire

Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la grotte du crane, elle put se téléporter à présent librement à la petite crique qu'elle avait découverte plus tôt. Rosalie décida finalement de s'aider de la magie pour se construire un abri. En quelques minutes, une petite maisonnette en bois s'était installée au pays imaginaire. C'était un habitat assez primaire fait d'un bois foncé avec une petite cuisine, une chambre et une salle d'eau, c'était un confort minime pour son séjour sur le pays imaginaire.

En moins d'une semaine, elle eut le temps de faire tout le tour de l'île, à présent elle arrivait parfaitement à s'orienter. Lors de ses escapades, elle a pu croisé plusieurs garçons perdus de Peter, ces derniers n'étaient pas très bavards et la dévisageaient à chaque fois comme si elle était je ne sais quel monstre. Rosalie eut bien plus de mal à se faire à ce nouveau monde notamment à cause de la pénombre qui était omniprésente.

Un jour, alors que cette obscurité s'était légèrement levée, elle décida d'aller nager dans la crique au bord de son abri. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'eau fraîche, elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle s'était baignée dans l'étang de la foret enchantée sous une chaleur accablante. Aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire, la plage sombre de l'île n'avait rien avoir avec le lac qu'elle avait connu, après quelques longueurs, elle eut enfin réussi à se réchauffer, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la toucher sous l'eau. Elle sursauta étonnée des créatures que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde. Elle retenue sa respiration et plongea à la découverte de ce mystérieux animal. Elle aperçue d'abord une importante queue de poisson verdâtre, puis elle vit stupéfaite le corps d'une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

\- Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda t'elle étonnée une fois la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Bonjour, lance t'elle à la sirène lorsqu'elle fut sortie à son tour. Aussi surprise qu'elle de voir une inconnue nager près d'elle.

Cette dernière voulut lui répondre mais aucun son n'émanait de sa bouche, elle semblait incroyablement triste de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec elle. La sirène essaya de lui faire quelques signes pour communiquer mais l'adolescente après plusieurs tentatives ne comprenait ce que voulait lui dire la créature des océans.

\- Attends, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Lui expliqua Rosalie en pensant à son don favori.

Elle se concentra, posa ses mais sur le cou de la jeune femme et diffusa sa douce chaleur vers ses cordes vocales.

\- Voilà, je suis désolée, je peux te rendre ta voix seulement pour une heure, je ne suis pas en mesure de briser la malédiction qui t'a été lancée. L'informa la princesse.

\- Oh merci infiniment, en fait je suis Ariel ! S'exclama la sirène heureuse de l'aide apportée.

\- Rosalie enchantée.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne perdirent pas de temps et elles eurent de longues conversations durant le temps accordé. Ariel se confia sur tous les détails de sa vie auprès de l'adolescente, en passant par son enfance, lorsqu'elle eut quitter sa famille, sa rencontre avec le prince Éric et enfin la malédiction que lui avait jeté la méchante reine. Rosalie en dit beaucoup moins sur elle, elle lui expliqua sa vie courte et compliquée, lui apprit qu'elle avait vécu comme une princesse passant de nourrice en nourrice jusqu'à finir aussi seule mais sans lui révéler l'identité de son père.

Quand le temps fut écoulé, les jeunes femmes communiquèrent quelques minutes par écrit sur le sable, puis Ariel décida de retourner vers les fonds marins.

Rosalie passa, ses premiers mois au pays imaginaire a renforcé ses entrainements autant physique que de magie.

Peter l'invita plusieurs fois à passer des soirées autour d'un feu de camp avec les garçons perdus, après avoir décliné plusieurs invitations, elle décida enfin d'accepter. En effet cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle vivait sur l'ile et il était grand temps qu'elle sorte de sa bulle. Jusque ici, elle passait toutes ses soirées seule à compter les jours depuis la séparation de son père, même si ses dernières étaient relativement courtes avec les entrainements intensifs qu'elles s'obligeait à suivre la journée pour éviter ses pensées négatives, cela lui ferait du bien de sortir de sa maisonnette.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le camp, plusieurs garçons perdus étaient déjà en train de danser autour d'un grand feu, Peter jouait quand à lui de la flute. Quand elle l'aperçu jouer elle fut choquée de n'entendre aucun son émaner de l'instrument, le joueur le remarqua à son expression et vint à sa rencontre. Rosalie pensa d'abord que si elle n'entendait pas la mélodie signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore acceptée au sein de la clique de Peter jusqu'à qu'il lui lança :

\- Hey, Rose ! Tu n'entends pas la mélodie que je joue ?

\- Non je n'entends aucune note, comment cela se fait-il ? Le questionna t-elle à son tour.

\- Intéressant, lui répondit l'adolescent sur un ton de défit avant de repartir au centre de du cercle formé par ses acolytes.

Après cela le chef du groupe, organisa une série de jeux assez périlleux, qui fit monter l'adrénaline de la princesse. Au début, elle était un peu réticente et ne voulait pas y participer mais elle se prêta rapidement au jeu. Elle réussit parfaitement à tirer dans la pomme posée sur la tête d'un garçonnet qui était quand à lui apeuré. Grâce à son tir parfaitement précis, elle put prouver à cette bande de garçons ce qu'elle valait, eux qui l'a. croyait inférieure car elle n'était qu'une fille, revirent leurs jugements. La soirée se poursuivit avec des danses, un banquet d'un excellent gibier et pour digérer, ils s'étendirent sur le sol pour observer le ciel. Peter entama alors une longue explication sur les étoiles et les constellation qui dériva sur la naissance du pays imaginaire, créer grâce aux rêves des enfants et rendu réel par leur chef.

Ce dernier se redressa, prit une espèce de pipe en bois qu'il alluma et qu'il fit passer de garçons en garçons. Ces derniers s'amusèrent en imitant Peter et en faisant des formes avec la fumée. Lorsque fut venue le tour de la jeune fille, elle hésita et finalement tira sur la pipe sous les regards curieux des garçons perdus, elle recracha lentement la fumée en créant un épais nuage rosé ce qui émerveilla les enfants qui étaient tombés sous son charme au fil de la soirée.

Tout au long de cette dernière, elle avait longuement étudié, le comportement des garçons perdus à son égard. Au début, ils avaient semblé méfiants et distants et à l'avancée de la soirée où elle avait fait ses preuves, ils avaient appris à la tolérer, à la respecter et certains même l'admiraient. À la fin de cette nocturne, elle pouvait à présent voir, que le groupe l'acceptait excepté une personne qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Ce garçon écarté du groupe, avait passé la soirée à la dévisager sans lui adresser le moindre mot, lorsque Rosalie l'observait, il détournait immédiatement les yeux mais quand elle fut plus rapide et croisa son regard son cœur eu un raté, jamais elle n'avait eu une sensation pareille. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir mais ce dernier était attirant, grand, fin et blond, une cicatrice ornait une majeure partie de son visage. Elle fut impressionnée par son charisme imposant, ce garçon faisait bien plus que l'intriguer, lui qui était respecté de tous, le bras droit de Peter Pan, Félix.


	15. Félix

Désormais, Rosalie ne manquait plus aucune veillée autour du feu de camp de Peter, bien décidée à en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux adolescent qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire tomber sous son charme. Plus les soirées passèrent plus, plus un climat de duel s'était créé entre les deux adolescents. La jeune princesse, ayant hérité du coté joueur de son père, prenait cette rivalité comme un défit et gagner lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, pire elle ne se voyait pas perdre. A chaque fois, ils essayaient de prouver à Peter qui était le meilleur en s'affrontant à diverses disciplines tel que le combat à l'épée, le tir et mêmes les jeux en équipe, cette compétition amusait beaucoup leur chef qui se voyait à chaque fois plus créatif.

En effet, lors de la prochaine réunion autour du feu de camp soit dans 3 jours, Peter avait organisé un relais, chaque compétiteur avait 4 garçons perdus avec lui dans son équipe et Félix et Rosalie fermait le jeu, tout le poids de la victoire reposait donc sur leurs épaules. Le chef du clan, leurs avait déjà exposé les différentes disciplines du relai pour que les jeunes adultes puissent s'entrainer et constituer leur équipe. Cela faisait donc une semaine que la jeune fille s'entrainait chaque jour sans relâche. En effet, le relai était composé au départ d'un slalome entre une rangée d'arbres très serrés, d'un passage en rampant à l'intérieur d'un tronc creux, d'une partie équilibre avec un arbre fin à traverser dans sa longueur, d'un tir de précisons dans une cible et d'une course de vitesse sur le retour. La deuxième et le dernière étape inquiétait la princesse mais elle savait que son adversaire avait un gros point faible sur la partie d'équilibre, elle devait donc rattraper son retard voir prendre de l'avance idéalement sur cette épreuve. Gagner, ce relai était donc primordiale, de plus, la jeune femme en avait marre d'entendre les mêmes phrases incessantes de l'adolescent prétentieux tel que :

« je vais t'écraser ma p'tite », « tu n'auras même pas commencé la course que je serais déjà arrivé ! ».

Il restait peu de temps avant la fameuse soirée et Rosalie s'entrainait à tirer à l'arc, un tir précis en peu de temps exactement. Elle était concentrée sur tous éléments pour un tir parfait, posture, position de la flèche par rapport à la cible, elle tira légèrement sur la corde, prit une profonde respiration quand elle sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche et exercer une pression pour qu'elle pivote encore plus de profil qu'elle y était. Elle sentit la main du mystérieux inconnu remonter en la frôlant légèrement pour s'attaquer à son coude qu'il releva légèrement et tandis qu'une deuxième main s'attela à son autre bras tendu qu'il remonta aussi. L'inconnu se tenait derrière elle dans la même position qu'elle de façon à ce que leur corps ne fasse qu'un, cette proximité fit tressaillir l'adolescente. Cette sensation n'a pas cesser de s'accroitre surtout quand elle a sentit le souffle émaner de la bouche de son inconnu lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Un bon archer atteint toujours sa cible avant même d'avoir tiré.

Elle reconnue rapidement cette voix, qui avait l'habitude de la taquiner notamment ces derniers jours.

Sous la pression exercée sur son coude, elle prit donc une profonde respiration et tira sa flèche qui après une longue course silencieuse arriva en plein centre de la cible. Elle se retourna aussitôt et fit face à son redoutable adversaire Félix.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, je sais très bien le faire toute seule ! Rétorqua t-elle touchée dans sa fierté.

\- Non, tu n'aurais jamais atteint la cible sans moi, tu étais beaucoup distraite, on se demande par quoi d'ailleurs. Lui répondit-il un sourire malin.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, parle toujours, l'espoir fait vivre ! Lui lança t-elle en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Aller entraine toi bien, dommage que j'en ai pas besoin contrairement à toi, je vais pouvoir pavaner tranquillement, dépêche il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Fini-il par lui dire avant de repartir.

Finalement, le jour de la compétition arriva bien plus vite que l'avait prévu Rosalie, la soirée commença par le fameux relai et un banquet suivait en l'honneur du vainqueur.

La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres de la ligne départ et s'échauffait brièvement. Quelques instants plus tard, le gong du départ retentissait et les premiers enfants perdus de chaque équipe s'élançaient à folle allure dans le parcours. Le premier candidat de Félix avait une légère avance que le deuxième candidat de Rosalie rattrapa. Le hasard fit que les deux adversaires partirent pour le dernier parcours du relai en même temps. Ils arrivèrent à la fin du slalome avec quelques secondes d'écart, puis l'écart se creusa dans le passage du tronc creux en rampant où le garçon perdu prit une sacrée avance. Une fois, qu'elle eut réussi à s'extirpé de ce fameux tunnel, l'adolescente se précipita sur la poutre qu'elle traversa en trottinant avec grasse tandis que son adversaire avançait difficilement pas par pas en ne manquant pas de perdre l'équilibre à chaque pas de plus. Quand il la vu traverser cette épreuve avec autant de facilité il en fut estomaqué à tel point que ce manque de concentration lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

\- Tu recommences du départ de la poutre ! Lui ordonna Peter qui les observaient de loin.

Félix fit la moue et remonta sur la poutre.

Rosalie profita de cette avance pour saisir l'arc et se concentrer sur la cible, quand elle entendit son adversaire se diriger à son tour vers l'épreuve, elle tira sa flèche qui arriva à quelques centimètres du mille. Elle rassembla ensuite ses dernières forces pour terminer la dernière épreuve : le sprint final. Elle était au trois quart de la course, quand Félix s'élança à son tour bien déterminé à la rattraper, il eut beau courir aussi vite qu'il put, la jeune fille avait une trop grande avance et franchit la ligne d'arrivée la première sous les applaudissements des garçons perdus.

Après, cela sa victoire fut dignement fêtée avec un gros festin, des danses et autres jeux, même Félix avait le sourire, ce qui l'intrigua. Peter fit tourner comme à son habitude sa célèbre pipe, la jeune fille profita de ce temps calme, pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Seule dans les bois, elle était presque arrivée à sa maisonnette en bois quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et découvrit Félix qui marchait gracieusement vers elle.

\- Alors ? C'est comme ça que tu fêtes ta victoire Rose ? Mmm quelle modestie ! S'esclaffa t-il.

La jeune femme fut étonnée qu'il l'appela par son surnom, d'habitude il la surnommait Rosalie, fillette ou encore princesse.

\- Tu viens me reprocher d'avoir triché ou bien d'avoir trafiqué le parcours avec ma magie ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, de toute façon je t'ai laissé gagner ! lui répondit-il fier.

\- Waouh, quel gentleman ! Pourquoi n'avoues tu pas simplement que tu as été distrait, on se demande par quoi d'ailleurs. S'exclama t-elle à son tour en reprenant ses paroles avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Effectivement j'ai bien été distrait, toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, reste à savoir par quoi. Dit-il en réduisant la distance entre eux.

Il se planta devant elle, ce qui obligea la jeune princesse beaucoup plus petite à lever la tête pour soutenir son regard. L'adolescent prit le visage de Rosalie, entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Surprise par ce geste totalement insensé, elle voulut d'abord le repousser mais le courant électrique qui partit de sa bouche et qui traversa tout son corps, la cloua sur place. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle regarda Félix qui afficha un sourire béat, elle devait surement être quand à elle rouge comme une pivoine.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un cadeau de victoire, lui susurra t-il avant de repartir sur le campement.

Ce soir, la jeune femme s'endormit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au pays imaginaire, avec le sourire et heureuse tout simplement.

Les jours suivants, Félix et elle passèrent toutes leurs soirées ensembles quand il n'y avait pas les veillées de Peter, ils avaient décidé de garder leur histoire secrète pour le moment. Les soirs, l'adolescent venait donc rejoindre discrètement sa princesse qui l'attendait avec impatience. Ensemble, ils restèrent plusieurs heures sur le sable de la crique à discuter, rire et se charrier. Quand l'adolescente avait rencontré le garçon perdu pour la première fois, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien, ils ne se posaient pas de question sur l'avenir et vivaient leur idylle amoureuse au jour le jour.

Un soir, alors que Rosalie avait préparé un pique nique au bord de la plage, elle avait charrier son amoureux sur son capuchon qui lui donnait un air de prêtre, même si ce dernier le mettait à présent beaucoup moins. Vexé par la comparaison, il prit par surprise la jeune fille et la porta sur son épaule jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'eau, même si cette dernière se débattait vivement il n'eut pas de mal à l'emmener dans les profondeur et la posa d'une traite dans la mer calme. Après avoir chahuté comme des enfants, Félix prit sa belle par les hanches et l'approcha contre lui de façon à ce que leurs corps se touchent entièrement, il l'embrassa passionnément comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, Rosalie se sentit partir quand leurs langues débutèrent une danse lente et sensuelle. Quand l'adolescent, du quitter sa belle après qu'ils eurent sécher sur la plage, Ariel vint rejoindre son amie bien décider à lui soutirer des informations par rapport à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce jour là, la jeune princesse remercia silencieusement les cieux que son amie n'eut toujours pas retrouvé sa voix.

Au fil des années, Rosalie et Félix filèrent le parfait amour, de sorte à ce que chaque journée devenait inoubliable jusqu'au jour où ce dernier lui annonça que des inconnus avaient fait leur arrivée sur le pays imaginaire et qu'un danger approchait.


	16. Une ville nommée Storybrooke

Lorsque Rumplestiltskin, se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas après avoir été engloutit par la malédiction, ses souvenirs s'étaient envolés sans avoir laissé aucunes traces. Il se trouvait dans une grande maison sur deux étages beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Après avoir fait le tour de l'immense demeure de 6 chambres dont une suite sous les toits dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, il fit le point sur ses souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se nommait « Mr Gold » et qu'il était propriétaire de la ville, il en déduit donc que sa maison était proportionnelle à sa richesse, qu'il avait mérité selon lui, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. C'est donc tout naturellement après avoir bu son thé qu'il se dirigea vers sa boutique d'antiquaire où il y passa la journée. Storybrooke était une ville éteinte, tout le monde se connaissait sans vraiment se connaître, se pliait aux règles mêmes si elles n'étaient pas toujours justes et ne posait de questions, même quand il augmentait tous les loyers sans raison. Cela l'arrangeait finalement car tout le monde était à sa merci, même le maire Mme Mills, qui, malgré leurs querelles incessantes, finissait par arrêter de lui tenir tête. Au fur et à mesure les jours tous similaires défilèrent comme des mois et ces derniers comme des années.

Jusqu'au jour où un mystérieux inconnu était venu le trouver dans sa boutique en prétendant qu'il le connaissait lui et sa fille. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme prononça le prénom de sa fille que la mémoire lui revenue comme un boulet de canon. Ses premières pensées allèrent directement vers ses deux enfants, puis pensant pouvoir les rejoindre il s'était rendu compte qu'ils était maudits que depuis 10 ans et la prophétie était claire Emma briserait la malédiction pas avant ses 28 ans. Il avait donc rapidement préparer une potion d'oubli avec le peu de magie qui lui restait et avait été convaincre les deux habitants réveillés de ne pas récupérer leur fille comme il l'avait prévu. Suite à sa réussite, il replongea dans l'oubli et la vie monotone de Storybrooke.

Finalement, les 28 années passèrent bien plus rapidement qu'il l'avait pensé. Il finit sa journée en allant récupérer ses mois de loyers comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire en finissant par « chez Granny ». Lorsqu'il arriva à la réception une mystérieuse inconnue était déjà au comptoir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une cliente de l'hôtel. Quand la réceptionniste lui demanda le nom pour la réservation et que la cliente répondit :

« Swan, Emma Swan. »

Son passé lui revenu immédiatement comme un boomerang et il sut cette fois ci qu'il pouvait conserver sa mémoire sans danger, enfin jusqu'au jour où Régina Mills ou la méchante reine s'était aperçue qu'il était réveillé. Cette dernière l'avait fait chanter en utilisant Moe le père de Belle pour lui voler son seul souvenir d'elle, sa tasse ébréchée. Comme il ne pouvait pas laisser ce dernier souvenir de sa défunte servante entre ses mains, il avait été contraint de lui révéler son nom et leur guerre en duel avait reprit plus forte que jamais.

Rumplestiltskin attendait qu'une chose à présent : la fin de la malédiction, et cette dernière approchait il le sentait chaque jour de plus que la sauveuse passait à Storybrooke. Régina le sentait aussi plus nerveuse que jamais, elle multipliait ses visites à sa boutique pour lui proposer divers marchés pour qu'il se rallie à elle. Même s'il lui sous entendait parfois qu'il était de son coté, il voulait plus que tout que le sort soit levé pour qu'il puisse retrouver son fils.

Finalement, le jour tant attendu arriva, la journée avait commencé calmement jusqu'au moment où mademoiselle Swan accompagnée de Régina était venue lui implorer son aide, il avait donc confié la mission à la sauveuse de retrouver la potion du véritable amour afin de, comme il lui avait expliqué, « le sauver ». Rumple avait bien sûr omit de préciser à cette dernière que la potion n'était pas véritablement destinée à Henry mais il avait besoin de sa mère pour la reprendre au dragon dans laquelle elle se trouvait. En effet, la potion était beaucoup plus importante que le pensait Emma, grâce à elle, la magie pourrait naître dans cette ville et le ténébreux pourrait enfin retrouver son Baelfire depuis toutes ses années.

Quelques heures passèrent, avant qu'il sente que la puissante potion était sortie de sa place habituelle, il se dirigea donc à l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour récupérer son dut.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque où se trouvait donc la clef de sa réussite, il étudia par les carreaux Régina qui faisait les cent pas près de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea donc par la sortie de secours, se faufila à l'intérieur et s'approcha discrètement du maire en se cachant entre les rayons. Quand il fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il lui asséna par surprise un coup de canne sur l'arrière du crane qui la fit tombé au sol, inconsciente. Il profita de ses quelques minutes d'étourdissement pour la ligoter.

« Pardonnez moi votre majesté ! » Lui dit-il ironiquement.

Il eut a peine fini de l'attacher quand il entendit :

« Régina ! Régina ! Vous êtes là ? Oh bon sang… »

Apparemment ce vieil ascenseur avait joué en sa faveur en s'arrêtant de fonctionner juste à ce moment là. Le ténébreux s'approcha donc prudemment de la machine et prit sa voix la plus charmante.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez la potion ? Je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien mais j'ai bien fait je vois que Régina a saboté l'ascenseur et vous a abandonné ici »

« Quoi, c'est une blague ? » Commença à s'énerver Emma.

« Ecoutez le temps presse vous n'arriverez pas à escalader avec cette chose à la main, lancez la moi, je vous attend » Reprit-il une voix faussement sincère .

Après plusieurs tentatives d'escalade avec l'objet la jeune femme abandonna et du se résoudre à lui confier l'objet. Une fois, qu'il fut en sa possession, Gold ne perdit aucun temps et repartit en direction de sa boutique récupérer la clef de l'œuf doré.

Une fois à sa boutique, il se précipita au comptoir où il y déposa l'objet, qu'il ouvrit rapidement et prit enfin la potion quand il entendit une voix familière pénétrer dans sa boutique.

\- Excusez moi vous êtes bien M. Gold ?

\- Oui c'est moi mais nous sommes fermé. Répondit -il précipitamment en faisant face à a jeune inconnue.

Lorsqu'il regarda la jeune femme, il crut d'abord rêver, malgré son état beaucoup plus différent que quand elle était à son service, il reconnut Belle qu'il avait cru morte durant toutes ses années.

\- On m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, pour vous dire que c'est Régina qui m'a enfermé et que vous alliez me protéger.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vraiment là.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es bien réel ! C'est elle qui t'as fais ça ? Oui je vais te protéger je te le promets.

\- Est-ce que tout cela a du sens pour vous ? Est-ce que je vous connais ? Lui demanda t-elle hésitante.

\- Non mais cela ne va pas tarder. Lui expliqua t'il en répondant à sa deuxième question.

Gold expliqua ensuite à Belle qu'il était sur le point de partir pour accomplir une mission importante et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici. Il l'emmena donc avec lui dans la foret qui mène aux puits des vœux pour accomplir son ultime devoir.

Une fois dans la forêt, Rumple ne put s'arrêter de penser à ce que lui avait révéler son ancienne servante sur son emprisonnement par la méchante reine. Il était en colère de s'être fait berner comme ça par cette vermine et cherchait un moyen de lui faire payer ses actes. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sentit à peine le sort noir se briser, jusqu'au où il entendit la voix de Belle à quelques mètres de lui :

\- Rumplestiltskin, je sais qui tu es, je t'aime !

Ces paroles lui donnèrent toutes les forces dont il avait besoin pour faire revenir la magie à Storybrooke et triompher.

Comme il l'avait réfléchit auparavant, Régina connut la vengeance de son ennemi pour ce qu'elle avait fait enduré à la jeune femme grâce à un redoutable spectre qui n'avait pas plut à Belle et qui avait d'ailleurs coûté un petit séjour dans la foret enchantée pour Blanche et Emma. Ces dernières étaient revenus avec deux ennemis redoutables Cora et Crochet, ce qui avait donné du fil à retordre au ténébreux qui après avoir apprit que l'on ne pouvait pas sortir de la ville sans perdre la mémoire passait ses journées à trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

Quand M. Gold eut enfin trouvé ce moyen, soit l'écharpe de son fils qui était un talisman puissant, le pirate le lui a dérobé et grâce à l'aide de sa compagne il a pu récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et tenter donc de quitter la ville. Il faisait ses aux revoirs à Belle à la limite de la ville quand Crochet à relancer une attaque en tirant sur cette dernière ce qui a malencontreusement tribuché de l'autre coté de la fontière et donc à perdue la mémoire. Suite à ce contre temps, Rumple put finalement quitter la ville avec Emma et Henry en direction de New York pour retrouver son fils. Après un long périple, ils ont pu tous les trois retrouvé Baelfire qui s'est avérer être le père d'Henry. Cependant, le pirate les avaient suivit et en profita pour attaquer le ténébreux qui était dépourvu de magie, sa vie étant en danger, Baelfire dut finalement accepter de retourner à Storybrooke pour la survie de son père.

Une fois le ténébreux rétablit grâce à l'aide de Mary Margaret, la reine a encore une fois essayé de jouer avec ses nefs en lançant une malédiction sur Belle pour qu'elle devienne son opposé soit Lacey. Après quelques semaines à avoir essayé de gagner son cœur et grâce à l'aide de Grincheux, Belle put enfin retrouver la mémoire grâce à une potion faite par les fées. et son talisman soit sa tasse qui avait appartenu à son passé.

Cependant, un nouveau danger arrivait à Storybrooke, soit la destruction de la ville causé par la fiancée de son fils défunt et Greg Mendel. En effet, il se rappellera toujours ce jour où Emma était venu lui annoncer que Baelfire s'était fait tirer dessus et emporter dans un vortex, ce jour là, seul, le désespoir l'avait rongé, il avait ensuite bien entendu refusé d'apporter quelconque aide la sauveuse car désormais la mort ne lui faisait plus peur. En effet, lorsque son petit fils, Henry fut emmener par Tamara et Greg c'est tout naturellement qu'il décida de se joindre à sa famille pour le retrouver. Comme l'avait dit la prophétie, il sauvera le jeune garçon en se sacrifiant et il pourra rejoindre son fils dans la mort, qui, il l'espère lui pardonnera. Même si les adieux avec Belle lui avait déchiré le cœur, il embarquait à présent sur le navire de son ennemi prêt à accomplir son ultime sacrifice, plus déterminé que jamais.


	17. Mystérieux inconnus

Peu avant, que Félix lui annonça que des inconnus avaient débarqué, mettant en danger l'ile, Rosalie avait lors, d'une veillée fait une rencontre qui lui avait apporté une chose, qu'elle avait mise de coté petit à petit sans vraiment sans rendre compte depuis qu'elle était sur ile, de l'espoir. Grace à la vision qu'elle avait eu à son arrivée, Peter pu enfin mettre la main sur le garçon destiné à sauver le pays imaginaire comme il lui avait expliqué auparavant. La jeune fille se rendit alors, comme elle en avait l'habitude à la veillée de Peter, cette dernière était donc en honneur à la nouvelle recrue, Henry.

Elle était assise avec un groupe de garçons perdus quand elle vu Peter s'approcher du garçon. Elle observa la scène, le chef jouait un morceau de flute qu'Henry n'avait pas l'air d'entendre. Elle étudia ce dernier plus intensément, l'enfant n'avait pas l'air content d'être là comparé aux précédentes recrues de Peter qui avaient toutes été surexcité à leur arrivée. Quand l'adolescent en eu finit avec lui, elle décida de se lever et d'aller faire connaissance avec le nouveau. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, il avait le regard fixé sur Peter qui jouait pendant que d'autres dansaient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi, je ne l'entendais pas au début, cela viendra avec le temps tu verras. Lui exupliqua la jeune fille pour capter son attention.

L'enfant se tourna vers elle et la regarda surpris de voir une fille sur l'ile.

\- En fait je suis Rosalie. S'esclaffa la princesse en brisant le silence.

\- Et moi Henri.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Mentit la jeune fille qui sentait la culpabilité lui monter. Si elle n'avait pas parlé de sa vision à Peter, jamais il n'aurait été imposé à cet enfant de rester ici.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que me veut Pan, mais ma famille va bientôt venir me récupérer.

\- Je n'y compterai pas si j'étais toi Henry, cela fait 28 ans que j'attends que mon père vienne me chercher aussi et je suis toujours là. Lui répondit spontanément Rosalie choquée par sa réponse. Jamais, elle n'avait révélé à quiconque ici qu'elle attendait son père mais elle ne voulait pas que ce petit se fasse de faux espoirs comme elle s'en était fait. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier au garçon, ce dernier lui inspirait bizarrement confiance.

\- 28 ans tu dis ? S'étonna Henry

\- Oui, je suis venue ici pour fuir la malédiction de la méchante reine.

\- Alors, ton père doit probablement être à Storybrooke. Enchaîna directement le jeune homme.

\- Storybrooke ? Où est ce que cet endroit se trouve ?

\- Oui, c'est là bas que tous les habitants de foret enchantée ont été banni. Ecoute Rosalie, une fois que ma famille sera là, je leur demanderais de te ramener avec nous.

\- Merci Henri, j'espère que ta famille arrivera sincèrement à te retrouver. Fini par lui dire la jeune femme avant de repartir vers sa maisonnette.

Depuis que Félix avait annoncé à Rosalie que des nouvelles personnes étaient au pays imaginaire, il était de plus en plus absent auprès d'elle. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait rester près de Peter pour la sécurité de l'ile et lui avait ordonné de sortir le moins possible s'aventurer dans la foret.

La jeune princesse faisait les cent pas sur la petite plage de la crique, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Henri quelques jours plus tôt. Et si ces mystérieux inconnus étaient finalement la famille qu'attendait le jeune garçon ? Son amoureux voulait certes la protéger mais ces personnes là étaient sa clef de sortie du pays imaginaire. Comment allait-elle annoncer à Félix qu'elle devait repartir retrouver son père ? Sachant qu'elle lui avait caché l'existence de ce dernier, pire, elle lui avait même mentit en lui expliquant que ses parents étaient fermiers et quand ce dernier l'avait finalement questionné sur le fait qu'elle est le nom « Rumplestiltskin » marqué sur le bras elle lui avait encore une fois mentit en lui disant que ce dernier l'avait capturé quelque temps pour sa magie.

Elle appela plusieurs fois son amie Ariel, mais son cri s'étouffa dans la mer agitée sans réponse, même si cette dernière n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, Rosalie avait besoin d'elle pour la guider. Après, l'avoir appelé une bonne dizaine de fois, la jeune princesse dut s'avouer que le sirène ne viendrait pas.

Elle partit donc en courant en direction de la foret, l'air lui fouettait le visage, aidant quelques larmes enfouies au plus profond d'elle sortirent. Dans sa course, elle ne vu pas le garçon dans lequel elle rentra de plein fouet.

\- Excuse moi, bafouilla t'elle sans montrer son visage avant de repartir. Mais un bras musclé la retenue et la força à lui faire face.

\- Rosalie ? Dit Félix étonné de retrouver son amante ici et dans cet état. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Félix, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, c'est important. Lui répondit-elle en rassemblant tout son courage.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rosalie et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, retrouve moi dans quelques instants au camp de Peter, je t'y rejoindrai.

Il essuya avec son pouce ses larmes qui perlaient sur sa joue, l'embrassa sur le front et repartit dans sa traque.

Quand elle arriva sur le camp, elle comprit que Peter l'avait déplacé car seul un feu de camp éteint était présent au centre. Elle pénétra dans la petite carrière et vit à l'opposé à quelques mètres d'elle, un des inconnu dont lui avait parlé Félix. L'inconnu n'était pas très grand et portait des vêtements tout en cuir noir, avec des bottes à lacets, sa chevelure était brune avec quelques mèches poivre et sel qui lui tombaient sur la nuque. Elle dégaina silencieusement sa fine épée, qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa première leçon de combat, et avança prudemment en position de défensive. La jeune princesse se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de son adversaire, quand la branche sur laquelle elle venait de poser son pied craqua, l'inconnu se retourna aussitôt, l'épée de la jeune femme tomba sans bruit sur le sol quand, malgré son masque, elle pu découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, ses genoux lâchèrent sous la puissante vague de sentiments qui la submergeait et elle tomba sur ses derniers, les joues déjà inondées par les larmes.

\- Papa ? Arriva t-elle difficilement à prononcer en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le ténébreux s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Rosalie, mon enfant. Murmura t-il la voix pleine d'émotions. Je t'ai retrouvé.

Rumplestiltskin prit sa fille dans ses bras qui sanglotait toujours, il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortante et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ecoute Rose, je te promets de tout t'expliquer en temps voulu mais il faut vraiment que je retrouve un jeune garçon.

\- Henry ?

\- Apparemment tu en sais bien plus que ce que je pensais. Lui répondit son père surpris.

La jeune princesse lui expliqua alors sa vision à son arrivée à propos d'Henry qu'elle avait fait part à Peter puis sa rencontre avec le jeune garçon et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

\- Mais tu m'as finalement retrouvé en premier. Déclara t-elle

\- Oui, je t'ai toujours dit que je n'ai rompu qu'un seul marché durant toute mon existence. S'esclaffa le magicien tout en remerciant discrètement le destin. Si tu sais où Peter a emmené Henry tu dois me le dire, Rosalie. Reprit-il un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Oui bien sur que je sais, il l'a emmené là où tout a commencé, sur l'ile du crane.

\- D'accord, j'y vais, attends moi ici je te retrouverai c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi.

\- A oui et comment comptes-tu exactement t'y rendre ? Cela fait plus de 28 ans que je vis ici, je connais ce pays par cœur.

Le ténébreux acquiesça et suivit sa fille un sourire amer sur son visage. Sur le chemin, le mage noir réfléchissait à son plan initial, à présent que sa fille était à ses cotés, ils pouvaient désormais affronter Peter ensemble, à eux deux ils étaient assez puissants pour l'arrêter et il n'aurait pas à y sacrifier sa vie. Cette décision lui semblait finalement plus sage, cependant elle menaçait la vie de sa fille, qu'il venait juste de retrouver.


	18. Nouvelles Alliances

Félix faisait les cent pas autour du camp de Peter à attendre sa princesse, il était préoccupé. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas réfléchir tant ses pensés se bousculaient dans son esprit. Premièrement, la famille d'Henry semblait être une menace beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé avec la méchante reine et le ténébreux de leurs côtés, la bataille serait rude. La menace de ce dernier résonnait dans sa tête, le pire c'est que le mage noir avait raison, si Peter gagnait ce ne serait pas sans perte conséquente.

« Le problème n'est pas de savoir si j'ai une chance de survivre, puisqu'on sait tous les deux ce qui m'attend, non en fait la seule vrai question c'est combien d'entre vous je vais emmener avec moi »

Il refoula aussitôt cette pensée et se concentra sur Rosalie, son attitude de toute à l'heure l'inquiétait, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état, elle qui avait toujours le sourire et inspirait la joie de vivre même dans les mauvais moments. Depuis plus de 28 ans elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle le connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur et raconté son passé d'orphelin, Rosalie avait toujours su voir les cotés positifs même quand ils étaient infimes voir inexistants mais il avait l'impression que cela était en train de changer.

En effet, depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, il avait l'impression que la jeune fille lui glissait entre les doigts.

« Ce soir est le grand soir, ce soir Henry va sauver la magie » avait annoncé Peter quelques heures plus tôt et Félix avait pour mission d'assurer la sécurité des garçons perdus durant son absence. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait sa copine sans aucun signe d'elle, il devait maintenant se résoudre à rejoindre ses camarades. Après avoir patienté encore quelques instants, il repartit dans la direction opposée en priant silencieusement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à sa bien aimée.

Rosalie marchait aux cotés de son père l'esprit préoccupé par l'avenir, ce dernier lui avait fait un rapide résumé de son arrivée ici aux cotés de Blanche Neige, Charmant, leur fille Emma, Crochet avec qui la hache de guerre semblait enterrée et la méchante reine qui s'était d'après lui aussi calmée. Rumple lui expliqua que son frère Baelfire était aussi sur l'ile et que le but de sa mission était de sauver son fils Henry, pour espérer son pardon. La jeune fille avait été surprise des propos de son père qui semblait s'être nettement adoucit depuis leur séparation.

Selon son plan, le ténébreux allait neutraliser Peter grâce à cette fameuse boite de Pandore qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, Rose espérait que tout se passera comme l'avait prévu son père mais s'inquiétait pour Félix à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le même camp, comment allait-elle le protéger ? Et voudrait-il encore d'elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte trahit ?

Lorsque Félix pénétra dans le camp anormalement silencieux, il eut à peine le temps de découvrir que les garçons étaient tous endormis que le maudit pirate lui assénât un coup de crochet sur la tempe qui lui fit perdre connaissance comme ses camarades. Tout cela était de sa faute, il aurait du protéger le camp comme lui avait demandé son acolyte au lieu de perdre du temps à attendre Rosalie.

« L'amour est une faiblesse » fut la dernière parole qui résonna dans son esprit avant qu'il sombre à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

Le ténébreux et sa fille se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la crique qui menait à l'ile du crane, quand Rosalie sentit la pression lui monter petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle souleva la dernière branche qui était sur sa route, elle aperçut les fameux inconnus sur la plage qui se retournèrent eux aussi surpris, parmi ceux-ci elle reconnut difficilement la méchante reine. Instinctivement, elle fit jaillir une boule de feu puissante au creux de sa paume, Régina fit de même avec un regard de défit. Rumple poussa légèrement sa fille pour qu'elle s'écarte et se mit entre les deux rivales.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! S'écria t-il. Auparavant cette situation l'aurait amusé, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'humeur pour ce genre d'enfantillages, sa fille l'obéit immédiatement et éteint sa boule de feu en refermant la main.

\- Gold ? S'étonna Emma.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Le questionna Régina en faisant de même que l'adolescente.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'abandonne pas ma tache et Henry se trouve sur cet îlot. Expliqua t-il en montrant l'endroit en question.

\- Qui est-elle ? Demanda Neal à son tour.

\- C'est ma fille, Rosalie. Répondit le ténébreux en lui lançant un regard affectif.

\- C'est pas vrai et quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais une fille ? Sérieusement, tu en as encore d'autres des enfants cachés comme ça ? S'énerva Neal.

\- Assez ! Plus de temps vous passez à vous disputer plus nous perdons du temps pour sauver mon fils. S'impatienta Régina.

\- Je ne le laisserez pas s'approcher d'Henry tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donner sa dague. Dit Baelfire menaçant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas avec moi et vous ai déjà promis que je soignerai David à son retour, que veux-tu de plus ?

\- Très bien, alors donne moi la boite de Pandore, si tu tentes quoique ce soit sur Henry je t'enferme dedans, tu as bien comprit.

Son père se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui remettre simplement l'objet. Ils embarquèrent ensuite tous les 6 sur une barque en direction de l'ile du crane. Arrivés, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, cependant Peter avait dressé une barrière magique à l'entrée qui propulsa directement Emma qui s'y était approcher d'un pas sûr, même la reine n'y parvient pas à la briser. Son père quand à lui parvint à rentrer sans difficulté, il l'expliqua à Neal étonné que cela était dut au fait qu'il ne soit plus en possession son ombre. Curieuse, Rosalie essaya de passer la barrière persuadée qu'elle y arriverait, elle la passe alors sans difficulté comme son père l'eut fait plus tôt. Il la regarda interloquer par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- J'ai pu rentrer alors que j'ai toujours mon ombre, que me caches-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle sûre que le sort ne fonctionnait pas avec les personnes qui n'avaient plus d'ombres mais avec la magie du sang.

\- Rose, retourne de l'autre coté de la barrière, je dois le faire seul, c'est trop dangereux pour toi je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mais nous pouvons y arriver et le vaincre tous les deux, maintenant que Baelfire t'as rendu la boite de Pandore !

\- Le vaincre ? Et rappelle moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas participé à un combat de magie ? Rosalie baissa les yeux en pensant à la réponse. C'est bien ce que je pensais, si tu viens avec moi, je vais plus être occupé à te protéger qu'à combattre Peter et nous ne nous en sortirons pas vivants.

La jeune file acquiesça à contre cœur, traversa la barrière et s'assit en silence dans le sable contre la roche. De longues minutes, sans aucune parole se succédèrent, la méchante reine vint s'asseoir à ses côtés il brisa le silence.

\- Ne t'inquiète, la magie ne se perd pas, quand on sait l'utiliser, c'est un savoir que l'on garde toute son existence, j'ai vu avec quelle puissance tu as fait jaillir ta boule de feu toute à l'heure, tu vas te remettre en selle très rapidement je n'en doute pas.

\- Je l'espère, merci. Se contenta de répondre la princesse en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu' Emma fit un discours savant sur la lune que la reine se releva et l'aida à réaliser un sort pour que leurs ombres soient masquées. Une fois, ce dernier réussit, c'est tous ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent déterminés dans l'enceinte du crane.

Arrivés à la pièce principale, Rosalie chercha immédiatement des yeux son père, qui ne semblait pas être là ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Baelfire était en train de persuader Henry de ne pas donner son cœur à Peter accompagné en suivant de ses deux mères qui le supplièrent, mais l'adolescente se trouvait en retrait, bien trop occupée à chercher la boite de Pandore des yeux. Elle fut tout à coup ramener à la réalité par la vague qu'avait été crée lorsque Henry avait introduit son cœur dans le corps du garçon perdu. Ce dernier s'envola, tout puissant, pendant que la famille du garçon se jetèrent sur désespérément sur son corps inanimé. Une fois que l'adolescent atterrit victorieux, Rosalie se jeta sur lui et lui empoigna le col .

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon père ? Oú est-il ? Lui lança t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

\- Ton père ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je croyais que tes parents étaient fermiers.

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, espèce de…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma qui avait dégainé son épée se jeta sur lui à son tour.

\- Je vais te reprendre le cœur de mon fils ! S'écria t-elle en pointant son arme vers lui.

Peter disparu puis réapparu quelques mètres derrière eux la boite de Pandore en main.

\- Tu n'y arrivera pas, même Rumple n'en a pas été capable, pourquoi toi tu ferais mieux ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? Le questionna Neal.

\- Oh il est dans cette boite, hors état de nuire, dommage c'était votre meilleur allié. Répondit-il triomphant.

Emma tenta une attaque qui lui érafla le bras et il repartit en volant. Régina lança ensuite un sort qui permettait de conserver le corps d'Henry et la jeune fille suivit la petite troupe rejoindre le campement de Pan en cherchant désespérément un plan pour sauver Rumplestiltskin. Elle fut sortie de son état, quand elle entendit la voix de Félix et celle de la reine menaçante, elle voulut l'arrêter mais Emma fut plus rapide qu'elle, l'adolescente regarda son amant pour voir si tout allait bien, mais il détourna les yeux évitant son regard. La sauveuse fit alors un discours aux enfants, en leur donnant de l'espoir sur l'amour et la famille. Son cœur se brisa lorsque Félix prononça à son tour.

\- Peter, est la seule famille dont on est besoin.

Cette phrase était à double tranchant autant adressé à Emma qu'à elle. L'adolescent rebelle essaya ensuite de contrer tout ce qu'Emma disait en vain, puisque finalement un puis deux garçons parlèrent et révélèrent la cachette de leur chef contre les cris de son bras droit.

Crochet et Neal rassemblèrent alors tous les garçons perdus et les firent embarquer sur le navire afin de mettre les voiles vers cette nouvelle contrée. Tous le monde était à présent à bord sauf Rosalie qui attendait hésitante sur le rivage.

\- Tu ne montes pas à bord Rose ? La questionna son frère aîné.

\- Non je ne peux pas partir sans avoir la boite de Pandore, on ne peut pas laisser Rumple ici après qu'il se soit sacrifié pour nous tous. Contesta t-elle.

\- Ecoute, j'ai confiance en Emma, je te promets que nous ramenions notre père avec nous.

Convaincue, elle le suivit sur le pont du navire prêt à quitter l'ile et Baelfire avait eu raison d'avoir la foi puisque les trois femmes montèrent sur le bateau triomphantes avec le cœur d'Henry et la boite de Pandore. Le navire put donc enfin quitter le pays imaginaire et rejoindre Storybrooke.


	19. Welcome to Storybrooke

Une fois que le bateau fut assez loin des côtes, Emma et Régina remirent le cœur d'Henry dans son corps qui se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard sous le soulagement de sa famille. Ce dernier alla se reposer dans la cabine du capitaine et le moment qu'elle attendait avec appréhension arriva. Baelfire ouvrit la boite de Pandore qui délivra son père, il le prit donc immédiatement dans ses bras et enlaça en suivant sa fille.

\- Tu m'as fais peur. Lui dit-elle tout bas

\- Je m'en sors toujours. Lui répondit-il fièrement. Où est Henry ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son fils qui lui expliqua que ce dernier était en sécurité et lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit que Peter était son père. Même si l'adolescente avait des doutes sur le sujet, l'entendre confirmer le lien entre eux deux lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Tout à coup son père se retourna brusquement comme s'il avait sentit une présence dangereuse.

\- Pan est ici, sur le bateau ! Lança t-il avant de descendre suivit de Régina en direction des cabines.

En effet, son instinct avait vu juste puisque Peter était de retour prêt à finir son travail, Rumple pu donc se venger en emprisonnant in extrémiste le garçon perdu dans le boite de Pandore à son tour. Lorsque son père remonta sur le pont tout le monde était en position pour faire envoler le navire dans ce nouveau royaume. La méchante reine lui avait demandé de se positionner à ses côtés pour l'aider à maîtriser l'ombre avec sa magie.

\- Avec nos deux magies se sera plus facile. Lui avait-elle avoué.

Rosalie s'était d'abord montré hésitante puis s'était finalement rangé à proximité d'elle.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Emma. La reine la questionna du regard puis hocha la tête en direction de la sauveuse qui alluma le canon.

Quelques secondes après, Neal relâcha l'ombre et Régina attaqua aussi tôt avec sa magie qui se saisit de l'ombre qui se débattait, l'adolescente lança en suivant sa magie en renfort. La jeune princesse concentrée leva les deux mains et suivit la trajectoire que la reine imposait. Leurs deux magies rouge pour Régina et violette pour Rose s'accordaient parfaitement bien, cela lui rappela les leçons de son père où elle devait aussi l'imiter.

En un rien de temps, l'ombre fut facilement projetée contre la grande voile puis emprisonnée. Le navire ne tarda pas ensuite à décoller de l'eau pour s'envoler dans les nuages. Surprise de voir une chose pareille se produire, la jeune fille se précipita sur l'avant du bateau et admira le ciel. Son frère vint la rejoindre et ils échangèrent d'abord sur ses pouvoirs magiques qui l'intriguait et ensuite sur son enfance.

Le ténébreux était quand à lui à l'arrière du bateau et songeait à son père, s'en était-il vraiment débarrassé pour toujours ? Il refoula cette idée et eut une pensée plus positive, Belle. Il avait plus que hâte de la retrouver. Il arrêta de divaguer avec leurs retrouvailles quand il entendu des bruits de talons s'approcher de lui. Il détacha son regard de l'océan de nuages et vint le poser sur son ancienne élève comme il l'avait deviné.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur très chère ? Tu es venue me remercier ?

\- Ne te réjouit pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Alors que souhaites tu réellement. S'impatienta le magicien.

\- Est-ce que c'est ma fille ?

La question dont Rumple redoutait depuis ses retrouvailles avec Rose lui arriva en pleine face bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou le nier pour protéger son enfant.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de fille, ton seul enfant est Henry et rien d'autre. Lui répondit-il menaçant.

\- Arrête de me mentir ! Environ deux années avant que je jette la malédiction nous avons conclut un marché, ma vengeance contre mon tout premier enfant, non « notre » enfant. J'ai donc porté ce bébé et je te l'ai échangé à sa naissance contre le sort noir.

\- Non tu l'as abandonné lâchement sans jamais prendre la moindre nouvelle d'elle. La coupa t-il.

\- Je… je croyais que tu l'avais tué sur le champ. Se justifia tant bien que mal Régina.

\- Comment aurais-je pu faire ça à mon propre enfant ? Ma propre chair, mon sang.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait qui je suis ?

\- Bien-sur que non. Lui répondit-il froidement.

\- Alors elle pense à l'heure actuelle que je l'ai abandonné ?!

\- Oui et crois moi c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Tu ne vas donc jamais lui dire et la laisser continuer à vivre sans sa mère.

\- Tu as renié le statut de mère dès sa naissance, tu ne seras jamais rien pour elle, la conversation est clause. Finit par dire le ténébreux avant de la laisser la reine seule sanglotant.

Désormais seule à l'arrière du navire, Régina se posait une multitude de questions sur la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques heures. Elle n'en revenait pas que cette dernière était vivante et se trouvait quelque part sous son nez quand elle rendait visite au ténébreux. Elle avait beau compter et réfléchir, la reine ne comprenait comment sa fille pouvait avoir aujourd'hui l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 18 ans.

Elle fut immédiatement sortie de ses pensées par les secousses dû à l'atterrissage du bateau au large de Storybrooke. Une fois ce dernier amarré, tout ses occupants se précipitèrent sur le pont afin de vite retrouver leurs proches sur les quais. Henry sortit donc en premier, sous les applaudissements de la foule suivi par Emma et ses parents, Rumple lui fit signe de passer et ferma la marche avec ses deux enfants. Rosalie qui sortit dans les derniers du navire était éblouit par cette ville et ses habitants, elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer l'air frais et laisser les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil.

\- Rosalie ! Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son père tenir la hanche d'une jeune femme brune, qui malgré ses vêtements et sa coiffure différente, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Belle ! Tu es vivante ! S'écria t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Régina eut à son tour droit à des applaudissements, d'après ce que put constater la jeune princesse la reine ne semblait guère être appréciée dans ce pays aussi, simplement tolérée.

\- Hey maman, papa, Félix est libre et il est dangereux ! S'esclaffa Henry en sortant tout le monde de leurs conversations.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard à son amoureux qui détourna le sien comme il l'avait fait tout au long du voyage. Son attitude commença sérieusement à agacer la jeune fille qui sentait sa patience atteindre ses limites. Le garçon perdu fut finalement emmené en prison par David et le ténébreux décida qu'il était plus sûr d'enfermer la boite de Pandore dans sa boutique. Sur le chemin, l'adolescente regardait de partout avec étonnement, les bruits, les maisons, les habitants, leurs moyens de locomotions l'intriguaient fortement. Mais ce qu'elle préféra le plus parmi tout ce qu'elle avait vu était la boutique de son père, tous ces objets entreposés, c'était un vrai trésor ! Elle passa d'étagères en vitrines en étudia minutieusement chaque objet.

Lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la boutique rassuré, Belle leur ordonna de se changer, son père passa en premier dans l'arrière boutique et revint rapidement en costume trois pièces, Rose en eut le souffle coupé jamais elle n'avait vu son père vêtu de façon aussi élégante.

\- Wahou ! Quelle élégance. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et oui que crois-tu très chère ? En tant que propriétaire de cette ville, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Lui répondit-il en tournant fièrement. Tu verras ici nous avons des meilleurs costumes que dans la foret enchantée.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue que les corsets ne me manque pas ! S'exclama Belle.

\- Berk ! M'en parle même pas ! Lui répondit l'adolescente à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Aller à nous ! S'extasia l'ancienne servante en prenant Rose par la main déterminée à lui trouver des vêtements.

\- Tiens, cela devrait t'aller parfaitement ! S'extasia Belle en sortant une jupe crayon et un chemisier à carreaux.

A la vue de la jupe courte, la jeune fille se décomposa.

\- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un pantalon ?

\- Ah bon ? Tu n'aime pas cette jupe ? Trop courte peut être ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'après un plus de 28 ans à jouer le garçon perdu, je serais plus à l'aise en pantalon pour commencer.

Son ancienne nourrice acquiesça et lui donna un jean slim noir, qui s'accordait finalement bien avec le chemisier à carreau manche trois quart, qu'elle mit avec des bottines à talon. Quand elle sortit, de l'arrière boutique habillée, elle interrompue son père et sa compagne s'échanger un baiser. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de les voir tous les deux amoureux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la boutique pour aller passer la nuit dans la demeure familiale. Malgré l'obscurité, Rosalie fut impressionnée par l'imposante demeure rosée de 2 étages, c'était sans doute la plus belle de la ville. Son père lui attribua une grande chambre au deuxième étage avec une salle de bain privative ainsi qu'un grand lit à baldaquin qui lui rappela son ancienne chambre au château des ténèbres. Belle quand à elle avait une chambre en face de la sienne et son père dormait dans la suite sous les toits. Une fois couché dans son lit confortable, l'adolescente s'endormit alors rapidement en songeant au futur qu'elle pourrait avoir désormais ici.


	20. Révélations

Le lendemain matin, Rosalie se réveilla tôt à cause des rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, elle découvrit son père et Belle discuter devant un thé. Cette scène lui fit remonter d'innombrables souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. La matinée défila ensuite assez vite, Rumple se rendit à sa boutique et l'ancienne servante s'attela à lui montrer la fonction des objets quotidiens. Télévision, micro onde, téléphone portable tous ces objets pourtant si simples aux yeux de Belle impressionnait la jeune fille, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux à chaque découverte.

Rosalie prépara ensuite le déjeuner avec son ancienne servante, elle qui avait toujours adorer cuisiner prit finalement tout de suite ses marques.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de dresser la table quand le ténébreux rentra pour sa pause repas. C'était la première que Rosalie mangeait un bagel au saumon de sa vie et elle adorait ça, ce qui fit rire les deux amoureux. A table, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, son père leur raconta sa matinée assez calme à la boutique et Belle évoquait ses projets pour l'après-midi. Elle avait donc décidé avec l'accord du mage noir, de faire visiter la ville à l'adolescente qui ne put cacher sa joie. Son père comme à son habitude s'absenta tôt après le dessert pour affaire et les deux jeunes femmes suivirent quelques instants après, à la découverte de Storybrooke. La bibliothèque, « chez Granny »,la mairie, la place de l'horloge en passant par la plage, les quais et la foret Belle fit une visite complète à l'adolescente. Cependant un seul endroit avait attiré le plus son attention, le poste du sheriff, Félix devait surement y être enfermé depuis la veille.

Elle était assise au restaurant principal à déguster un thé glacé quand Belle lui annonça qu'elle devait passer à la bibliothèque réceptionner des nouveaux colis, c'est alors que Rosalie lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Belle, est ce que cela te dérangerais s'il je te rejoignait un peu plus tard à la bibliothèque ? J'ai une affaire à régler.

\- Aussi mystérieuse que ton père ! Où comptes-tu aller ?

L'adolescente grimaça.

\- Au poste de police, je ne serais pas longue je te le promets.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, après tout la fille du ténébreux ne courrait aucun danger ici et elle savait parfaitement se débrouiller.

\- Très bien, si tu te perds sers toi de ton portable pour m'appeler et je veux tout savoir à ton retour !

\- Merci tu es géniale ! Si tu pouvais éviter d'en toucher deux mots à mon père tu le serais encore plus. Lui demanda t-elle tout sourire.

\- Euh… Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là, je vais réfléchir, allez file.

Rosalie ne perdit pas de temps et sortit directement du restaurant, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa complicité avec son ancienne nourrice.

Elle retrouva facilement le poste de police et y pénétra discrètement, elle vit Emma à son bureau en train de faire un jeu qui semblait s'appeler des sudoku d'après Belle. Elle leva la tête quand elle l'entendit rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Rosalie ?

\- Salut Emma, dis moi, pourrais-tu me laisser quelques minutes avec le prisonnier, il faut que lui parle je ne serais pas longue. Lui demanda t-elle suppliante.

La jeune femme blonde, l'étudia avec méfiance et fini par dire :

\- Je vais chercher un chocolat chez Granny, tu as 10 minutes.

\- Merci ! S'extasia la jeune femme en filant vers les cellules.

Une fois devant celle de Félix, celui-ci, assit sur le lit releva légèrement la tête avant de la rebaisser, le regard vers le sol.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu m'éviter ? S'impatienta déjà l'adolescente au sang chaud.

\- Et toi pendant combien de temps comptais tu encore me mentir ? Le ténébreux est ton père, quand allais-tu me le dire ? Au moment où il allait découvrir notre relation et m'arracher la tête peut être ? S'écria le garçon qui s'était levé furieux.

La jeune fille baissa à son tour les yeux, en s'en voulant profondément, elle tenta de reprendre son calme et expliqua.

\- Félix, à ton avis combien de temps m'aurait garder Peter au pays imaginaire s'il avait su au départ que mon père était Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas simplement dis à moi, je t'ai révélé tous mes secrets les plus sombres, j'avais confiance en toi Rose.

\- Et tu peux toujours croire en moi, je ne t'ai jamais trahis. Comment aurais tu fais si je t'avais avoué mon secret ? Comment aurais-tu pu trahir Peter sans jamais le lui dire ? Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi et jamais je ne t'aurais imposé de choisir entre lui et moi. Pardonne moi s'il te plait.

Elle prononça ses mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur les siennes qui tenaient fermement les barreaux qui les séparaient, il ferma les yeux et elle l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration.

\- D'accord, mais sors moi d'ici.

\- Félix, je ne peux pas tu le sais très bien, Emma saurait tout de suite que je serais derrière tout ça, je te promets de tout faire qui est en mon pouvoir pour raccourcir ton séjour.

\- Rosalie ! Il faut que tu sortes, je dois fermer le poste, il y a un problème en ville. Les interrompit Emma pressée en prenant des menottes et un deuxième pistolet.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Dit-elle à son amant avant de partir.

Elle quitta rapidement le poste suivie d'Emma qui lui expliqua que l'ombre de Peter s'était échappée et qu'elle devait se mettre à l'abri, sous ses ordres elle rejoignit donc rapidement la bibliothèque où l'attendait Belle. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait été voir un ami sous la curiosité de la bibliothécaire et lui parla du danger qui menaçait la ville. Cette dernière décréta, qu'elles seraient plus en sécurité avec son amant, cependant il était beaucoup trop dangereux de sortir avec l'ombre en liberté.

\- Donne moi la main. Lui demanda Rosalie en lui tendant la sienne.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna la brunette.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?

\- Oui, bien sur. Elle lui prit la main alors hésitante et l'adolescente les téléporta devant la boutique de son père qui était en pleine discussion avec Emma.

Lorsque ce dernier les aperçut il leur dit.

\- Belle, Rosalie rentrez à la maison, je vous y rejoindrait c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Sous les protestations de la servante, son père les prit donc avec lui dans sa Cadillac qui les conduisis aux limites de la ville. Une fois, là bas il s'est avéré que dans le corps de Peter l'esprit d'Henri y résidait, ils ne s'étaient donc pas débarrassé de Peter.

« Peter Pan n'échoue jamais. » Cette phrase résonna dans son esprit durant le chemin du retour. Gold les déposa donc devant la demeure familiale avant de repartir aider les autres. Une fois, la voiture assez éloignée, l'adolescente se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la ville.

\- Rosalie ! Où vas-tu ? Ton père nous a dit de rester à l'intérieur en sécurité. S'écria Belle en la rattrapant.

\- Belle ! Je ne peux pas rester les bras en croisé à l'intérieur, il faut que j'avertisse Félix que Peter est en liberté.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Rumple m'en voudrait terriblement.

\- Alors viens avec moi. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Une fois que la jeune femme lui saisit la main elles disparurent toutes les deux dans un nuage de fumée rose pour atterrir devant les cellules.

Une fois sa vue parfaitement claire, une seule phrase sortit de la bouche de l'adolescente en découvrant la cellule de son amant.

\- Oh mon dieu, il n'est plus là, nous arrivons trop tard.


	21. Le sacrifice est l'amour le plus fort

Félix marchait dans les bois aux cotés de Peter qui l'avait libéré quelques instants plutôt de la cellule. Même sous l'apparence d'Henry, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son acolyte qui avait eu le courage de venir le libérer contrairement à son amante. L'adolescent avait toujours un peu de rancœur envers cette dernière, Peter s'arrêta devant un vieux puit qu'il étudia, le parchemin à la main.

\- Je suis impressionné comment as-tu pu duper la méchante reine en une journée ? Lui demanda le blondinet en rompant le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Elle aime Henry, c'est son point faible.

Le garçon perdu enchaîna ensuite en lui expliquant le sort qu'il réservait aux habitants tout en jetant les ingrédients dans le puit. A mesure de ses explications, Félix ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Rosalie, qu'allait-il lui arriver si Peter réussissait ? Il eut ensuite une point de soulagement en voyant que l'eau du puit ne réagissait pas au sort, ce sentiment disparut aussitôt quand son acolyte lui parla du dernier ingrédient final. S'il avait eu les mêmes pouvoirs que son amoureuse il aurait disparut directement dans un nuage de fumée mais il n'eut même pas le temps de crier à l'aide que Peter lui arracha violemment le cœur et l'écrasa sans la seule onde de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Rose, je t'aime. » fut la dernière pensée qui traversa son esprit avant que ce dernier quitte son corps.

A plusieurs mètres plus bas, la jeune princesse accélérait le pas, Belle sur ses talons. Quand elle s'était aperçu de la disparition de son copain, elle avait ensorcelé la bague que ce dernier lui avait fabriqué avec la corde d'un arc. A sa lumière étincelante, Rosalie savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de lui et accéléra pressée.

\- Oh mon dieu, non ! Fut les seuls mots qui sortit de sa bouche quand elle découvrit devant le puit le corps de Félix sans vie.

Sans se poser de questions, elle fonçât sur ce dernier pour tenter de le sauver.

\- Rosalie, non c'est trop dangereux, regarde le puit ! Lui cria Belle en lui saisissant le bras et la tira en arrière.

Elle détacha son regard de son amant inerte et se rendit compte qu'une épaisse fumée verdâtre sortait du puit comme s'il était en ébullition.

\- Belle laisse moi, s'il te plait il faut que je le sauve. Lui répondit-elle en tirant sur son bras. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le réveiller.

\- Non, il faut qu'on retourne prêt de ton père , on ne sait pas ce que cette malédiction va nous faire.

L'adolescente en avait assez entendu et le fait qu'elle vit la fumée descendre sur Félix pour l'envelopper lui donna la force de tirer un coup sec sur son bras, la servante surprise céda.

\- Rose ! Revient !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, seul son amoureux comptait, elle accourut vers lui en se couvrant la bouche avec son bras pour éviter de respirer la fumée de la malédiction. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le corps inerte du garçon perdu, il était déjà recouvert par le nuage vert, il était à présent impossible pour la princesse de lui donner un baiser sans risquer sa vie, elle décida donc par sécurité de jeter un sort pour préserver son corps comme elle avait vu la méchante reine le faire. Elle pria pour que ce dernier dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse sauver Félix si la malédiction parvint à être stoppée.

Une fois le sort fini, elle rejoignit Belle en courant qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur cette dernière lui lança un regard noir. Sans y prêter attention, la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et les téléporta à la boutique de son père.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous faire tuer toutes les deux ! Lui lança Belle quand elle lui relâcha le bras.

\- Belle, Rosalie. Que faites-vous là ? Les questionna Rumple.

\- Peter a jeté sa malédiction, il nous reste peu de temps ! Se justifia sa fille.

Sous ses informations, le ténébreux exécuta immédiatement son sort d'échange de corps entre Henry et Pan et leur demanda de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Le jeune garçon les rejoignit quelques instants après, le parchemin pour biser la malédiction en main. Cependant, quand Régina le toucha, elle s'évanouit et l'adolescente eut en même temps un moment d'absence qui s'arrêta quand elle sentit la pression que Belle lui faisait sur son épaule. Elle venait de partager la même vision avec la méchante reine, vision dans laquelle elle avait vu plusieurs moments de la vie d'Henry défiler, de son adoption à leur retour du pays imaginaire. Régina qui venait de comprendre que la jeune fille venait de voir la même chose qu'elle lui lança un regard plein de désespoir et de tristesse, quand tout à coup le parchemin disparut de ses mains pour se retrouver dans celles de Peter qui fit son entrée théâtrale. Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit que ce dernier d'un simple geste les avait tous paralysé. Rosalie essaya temps bien que mal à se débattre en vain. L'adolescent commença par tous les menacer avant de se focaliser sur Neal, Belle et elle. Quand son tour vint de recevoir des menaces, elle sera les dents et fixa le garçon droit dans les yeux.

\- Mmm Rosalie, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as bien berner sur le coup, mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter désormais, Félix m'a choisi et il s'est vaillamment sacrifier pour que je puisse triompher.

Peter hésita ensuite par lequel des trois il tuerait en premier, son choix se porta sur Baelfire quand elle vit son père s'interposer. Dans sa tête elle remercie les cieux qu'il s'en était sorti idem mais ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser devant le duel qui se tenait devant les habitants. Ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsque Rumplestiltskin évoqua sa mission et son sacrifice. A ce moment, elle eut envie de crier et de se jeter aux cotés de son père pour ne pas le laisser affronter seul le garçon perdu. Lorsqu'après avoir prononcé quelques paroles à Neal, il se tourna vers elle et son regard croisa le sien, elle avait les yeux suppliant remplit de larmes et une énorme boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

\- Rose, ma petite fille quand tu es entrée dans ma vie tu as apporté le soleil dans une nuit de ténèbres, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer et de croire en moi. A tes yeux, je n'ai jamais été un monstre mais un héro. Tu es forte bien plus que tu ne le penses, bats toi et vit comme si chaque jour était le dernier, tu as toujours su le faire. Je t'aime.

Après avoir dit quelques mots à Belle aussi, il appela son ombre qui lui apporta sa dague et avec courage, il attrapa Peter, le plaqua contre lui et lui planta l'arme dans le dos de sorte que cette dernière transperça les deux corps. Impuissante, Rosalie regardait à la scène son visage noyé de larmes. L'adolescent revint l'homme qu'il était quelques secondes avant que ce dernier et Rumple disparurent dans un éclair de lumière.

« Je suis un méchant et les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse ». Les dernières paroles de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit. Quand ils furent libérer de l'emprise du sort elle fut la première à s'écrouler sur ses genoux, ses mains sur son visage, ne pouvant contenir sa souffrance. Elle cria son nom plusieurs fois en vain. Elle se tourna vers Belle qui l'avait rejoint dans le même état qu'elle, les autres habitants étaient, eux, choqués par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Non, Rumple il est mort. Sanglota l'ancienne servante en réponse aux appellations de l'adolescente.

Elle entendit ensuite son frère prononcer quelques mots comme quoi leur père les avaient tous sauver. Ce dernier aida ensuite les deux jeunes femmes à se lever et les conduisit avec le restant des habitants aux limites de la ville pour que nous soyons « en sécurité » d'après lui. Rosalie suivit de loin dans les bras de Belle les au revoir d'Emma et Henry car selon les vagues explications de Neal auxquelles elle n'avait pas prêté attention, tout le monde devait retourner dans la foret enchantée. Lorsque le nuage de la malédiction ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Régina déchira le parchemin et transforma la malédiction du garçon perdu en une destruction de Storybrooke. A ce moment là plusieurs interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit, dans quel état serait leur royaume ? Qu'allait devenir le corps de Félix, le retrouverait-elle ? Une fois de retour, sa croissance décuplée allait-elle reprendre ? Elle se posa finalement une ultime question, la vie vallait-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécue maintenant qu'elle avait tout perdu ? Elle serra la main de Belle qui se tenait toujours à ses cotés, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.


	22. Retour à la case départ

Quand le nuage violet se dispersa et que Rosalie pu y voir clair elle se rendit compte, qu'elle était revenue avec la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke dans la foret enchantée. En prenant une profonde respiration, elle constat qu'elle ainsi que les autres portaient leurs vêtements du jour où la première malédiction avait frappée la royaume. Elle fut contente de retrouver son pantalon en cuir mais un peu moins pour son corset qui ne l'avait pas manqué. L'adolescente fut étonnée de voir Belle avec sa robe doré mais ne lui fit pas remarquer. Après avoir discuté avec le couple qui les avaient accueillis, Blanche neige et Charmant leur expliqua que le château de la méchante reine était toujours là intact et que tout le monde allait se réfugier là bas pour commencer. La jeune fille voulut proposer à Belle d'aller en suivant au château des ténèbres mais après réflexion, elle se rappela le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé en le quittant et préféra laisser tomber son idée.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit en chemin avec le groupe en direction du château, au début elle marchait aux cotés de Belle et son frère mais quand ils commencèrent à échanger sur le ténébreux, elle ralentit le pas discrètement pour ne plus les entendre, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. A force de ralentir, elle se trouva à la fin du convoi, aux cotés de Régina qui lui lança un regard de compassion. Rosalie l'étudia et comprit qu'elle était sincère, après tout elle avait perdu un enfant elle aussi et se retrouvait seule. Cette dernière regarda tout les recoins de la foret comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, l'adolescente l'observait médusée. Quand elle eut trouvé, la reine s'arrêta et Rosalie qui continuait à avancer lui lança un regard interrogatoire. Régina mit son index devant sa bouche et s'enfonça hors du sentier. Quelques instants après, Grincheux qui devait trouver les deux femmes trop calmes se retourna et quand il vu qu'il ne restait plus que l'adolescente, il râla et alla avertir Blanche neige.

Finalement, les deux anciennes ennemies les rejoignirent plusieurs minutes après accompagné de nouveaux habitants que la jeune princesse n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elles passèrent donc en tête de la marche et le petit groupe arriva rapidement au château. Ce dernier étant ensorcelé, cela pris finalement plus de temps pour y pénétrer. Quand ils y parvinrent enfin, tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur, les charmants prirent une des chambres le plus spacieuse et Belle et elle-même se virent attribuée deux petites chambres communicantes avec une salle de bain commune.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer pour l'adolescente qui passaient ses nuits à pleurer et à se réveiller en hurlant à cause de ses cauchemars incessants. A chaque fois que cette dernière fermait l'œil, des images de son père et Félix défilaient dans son esprit comme pour la punir de ne pas les avoir sauvé. Bien sur à chaque fois, Belle venait la consoler dans sa chambre et finissait sa nuit avec elle. Cependant, au bout d'un mois cela devenait oppressant pour la servante qui n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil en voyant l'adolescente tous les jours enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer. Neal lui avait exposé plusieurs fois l'idée de retourner au château des ténèbres pour y trouver des indices qu'avait laisser le ténébreux mais cette dernière ne voulait pas emmener Rosalie avec eux par peur de lui faire avoir de faux espoirs ni la laisser seule au château de la reine.

Une après-midi alors qu'elle rentrait de sa promenade quotidienne un bouquet à la main, la servante croisa la reine qui lui lança un regard insistant.

\- Régina, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Je vous ai entendu discuter avec Neal, vous comptiez repartir au château du ténébreux, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a de l'espoir ? Nous avons tous vu Rumplestiltskin mourir sous nos yeux.

\- Même s'il est partit pour toujours, il a forcément laisser quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous d'y aller avec la seule personne qui a vécu à ses cotés et qui connaît cet endroit par cœur ?

\- Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Rosalie, elle est déjà assez anéantie, elle a tout perdu.

\- Belle, si vous êtes sure qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider dans ce château, alors allez y, je veillerai sur elle.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? La questionna Belle plein de soupçons.

\- Disons que cela m'occupera l'esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, Régina.

\- Comment ? Attendez, vous êtes au courant ? Rumple vous en a-t-il déjà parlé ?

\- Non, Rumple était très fort pour garder ses secrets, pendant son adolescence Rosalie s'est mise à vous ressembler de plus en plus, j'avais déjà de légers soupçons à l'époque, mais quand je vous ai vu toutes les deux à votre retour du pays imaginaire, la ressemblance m'a encore plus frappé. Votre réaction n'a fait que le confirmer. Je ne lui dirais rien je vous le promets.

\- Comment suis-je sensé lui annoncer ? Elle croit que je l'ai abandonné à sa naissance.

\- Elle vous pardonnera, comme Emma a pardonné à ses parents, Neal à son père et Henry à sa mère.

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ?

\- Demain matin.

\- Très bien je lui dirais donc demain. Prononça la reine une boule dans la gorge.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Belle entra dans la chambre de la fille de son amant. Toute fière elle y déposa son bouquet de tulipes dans un vase.

\- Un peu de couleur ça ne fait pas de mal. Dit-elle en allant en suivant ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda l'adolescente éblouit par la lumière du jour qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Rose, cela fait un mois que tu restes enfermé ici, il est temps de faire ton deuil, ce n'est pas normal, les autres personnes sont dans cet état quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas une personne normale, j'ai passé environ un an et demi de ma vie avec mon père qui m'a tout appris et les vingt huit suivantes avec Félix. Ces deux personnes étaient toutes ma vie et je les ai perdus toutes les deux en même temps, il y a maintenant un mois. Comment suis-je sensé faire pour aller de l'avant alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est les rejoindre ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu peux y arriver, honore le dernière volonté de ton père.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Rose ! Promets moi que tu ne tentera rien, au moins pendant mon absence.

\- Ça y est tu as décidé de partir ?

\- Oui nous partons demain matin avec Neal.

\- Explorer le reste du royaume ? La questionna l'adolescente qui connaissait la vérité sur leur escapade.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré les aventures, cela me fera du bien.

\- Tu vas me manquer, reviens vite.

\- Je te le promets. Fini par prononcer l'ancienne nourrice en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Finalement les deux jeunes femmes, s'endormirent ensemble et le lendemain matin, Rosalie sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aider Belle à préparer son périple. Elles étaient en train de finir de préparer la monture de la jeune femme quand Neal les rejoignit avec la sienne.

\- Soit sage sœurette, nous serons revenu dans peu de temps ! Lui dit ce dernier.

Après plusieurs accolades, l'adolescente les accompagna jusqu'aux limites du château et retourna ensuite explorer les écuries. Elle, qui s'était toujours sentie bien dans celle qu'elle avait dans sa demeure, décida d'aller visiter les écuries royales plus vastes. Dans le calme de cette pièce, la jeune fille se balada de box en box en s'arrêtant quelques fois distribuer plusieurs caresses.

Elle prit un tournant et en se penchant pour observer l'animal du box suivant, elle croisa un regard qu'elle connaissait trop bien. A travers ces doux yeux noisettes et sa parfaite robe pie blanche et caramel elle reconnu tout de suite la jument que son père lui avait offerte.

\- Lénobia ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria Rosalie en se dépêchant pour ouvrir le box et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Elle se jeta immédiatement à son encolure el la couvrit de caresses et de bisous, l'adolescente commençait tout juste à retrouver sa joie de vivre d'avant.

Après avoir dorloté sa jument, avec tous les soins qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, Rosalie eut envie de monter cette dernière afin de s'échapper un peu du château. C'est donc précipitamment qu'elle rejoignit ce dernier en courant, en direction de sa chambre pour changer sa petite robe d'été en une tenue plus confortable. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui à cause de son enthousiasme débordant ne manqua pas de finir sa course contre le mur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son sourire s'effaça quand, elle vit la reine assise sur son lit, se lever le regard inquiet.

\- Régina ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda l'adolescente étonnée de la voir ici.

La reine ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et prononça d'une traite.

\- Rosalie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer.


	23. Nul geste n'est jamais sans conséquence

Quelques minutes après que Rosalie soit partie faire ses au revoirs à Neal et Belle, la reine rejoignit sa chambre afin de la trouver à son retour. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle tournait autour du lit à réfléchir à comment avouer à l'adolescente qu'elle était sa mère. De nombreux scénarios se déroulaient dans son esprits et pour chacun de ceux-ci elle appréhendais la réaction de sa fille. Finalement, la jeune fille mit plus temps à rejoindre sa chambre que prévu ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le stress de la reine. Puis, elle entendit des bruits de pas pressés dans le couloir, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas sourd, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge plutôt était sur la limite de l'étouffer. Quand le regard de l'adolescente croisa celui de son invité, ce dernier s'assombrit. La jeune princesse brisa donc rapidement le silence impatiente.

\- Régina ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La question qu'appréhendait tant la reine arriva plus rapidement qu'elle l'avait prévu. Elle réfléchissait une dernière fois, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et prononça d'une traite.

\- Rosalie, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer. Venez vous asseoir. Prononça t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'installer à coté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'avait-elle vouvoyer alors que sur l'ile elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle mit ça sur le coup du stress et reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda la jeune fille méfiante.

\- Assieds toi et écoutes moi attentivement, je vais te raconter mon histoire, ne me coupes pas, une fois que j'aurais terminé tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras.

Rosalie impressionnée par son autorité, ne broncha et s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit prête à écouter son histoire, un brin de curiosité s'installa quand la reine commença à parler.

\- Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui avait tout pour être heureuse, elle ne manquait de rien, vivait dans le beau château de son père qui était roi. Elle avait menée une vie parfaite jusqu'à l'adolescence. En effet, à partir de la période où elle a commencé à devenir une femme, sa mère se montrait de plus en plus sévère avec elle en ne lui laissant aucune liberté et contrôlant toute sa vie. Elle voulait en faire une épouse parfaite mais sa mère lui priva aussi de tout l'amour et l'admiration d'une mère ce qui a beaucoup blessé l'adolescente qui avait besoin d'elle. Sa mère ne pouvant pas contrôler ses sentiments, l'adolescente a un jour goûté au fruit interdit en tombant amoureuse de son garçon d'écurie. A partir de ce jour là, la jeune femme a pu connaître le bonheur, malgré leur amour secret. Cela n'a malheureusement pas duré, un jour alors que l'adolescente profitait d'un moment avec son amant, ils ont entendu une fillette crier à quelques mètres d'eux. Avec tout son courage et sa bonté, l'adolescente sauva l'enfant de son cheval enragé. Malheureusement pour elle la fillette qu'elle avait sauvé, n'était d'autre que la fille du roi Leopold et quand elle rentra chez elle ce dernier l'attendait pour lui demander sa main, sa mère accepta à sa place et elle dut se préparer à quitter tout ce qu'elle aimait y comprit son amant pour vivre avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'aimait pas. La jeune femme passa le maximum de temps avec son amant avant d'emménager chez le roi, cependant un jour ils se firent surprendre par la fille du roi qu'elle avait sauvé. L'enfant lui en a voulu de ne pas aimer son père mais elle a tenu à lui expliquer que l'amour ne se contrôlait pas et la supplié de garder son secret. Un jour, elle avait planifié avec son amant de tout quitter, s'enfuir et vivre heureux, mais sa mère les trouva avant leur départ et tua sans pitié l'amant de sa fille. A partir de ce jour, toute la gentillesse et la bonté de la jeune femme disparurent en même temps que son amoureux pour laisser place à une femme dure, froide et aveuglée par la vengeance contre la fillette qui l'avait trahit. Durant cette période de vengeance, elle a commit plusieurs actes de barbaries auxquels elle n'est plus fière aujourd'hui, massacre d'innocents, torture, corruption, plus son pouvoir grandissait plus elle avait une soif aveugle de vengeance. Après plusieurs années, et plusieurs tentatives de tuerie différentes envers la fillette qui l'avait trahi, elle vu pour la première fois son royaume et tout son pourvoir acquis depuis tant d'années lui filer entre les doigts. C'est alors que son mentor, l'homme puissant qui lui avait tout appris lui proposa un marché, sa vengeance contre leur tout premier enfant. La reine alors tellement désespérée et qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa vengeance accepta donc. Quelques temps plus tard, elle donna naissance à une petite fille qu'elle laissa immédiatement à son mentor, ce qui lui permit d'avoir un sort puissant qui accomplirait sa vengeance. Les jours et mois d'après furent très difficile pour elle, puisqu'elle devait sans cesse repousser les pensées envers son enfant qu'elle n'avait même pas vu et s'était remise en question sur son combat final. Tous ses sacrifices valaient-ils vraiment le coup ? Pensant que son mentor tuerait immédiatement son enfant ou l'utiliserait pour ses mystérieuses affaires quelques fois douteuses, la reine dû difficilement oublier son bébé car comme elle l'avait appris « l'amour est une faiblesse ». Elle réussit finalement sa vengeance en privant les habitants de la foret enchantée de tout bonheur durant 28 ans en y sacrifiant la vie de son père Henry. La suite tu la connaît. Finit pas expliquer la reine.

Rosalie était complètement perdue, essayant de mettre un nom sur les différentes personnes de l'histoire que venait de lui contrer Régina.

Cette dernière ne la voyant pas réagir lui dit simplement :

\- Je suis ta mère, Rosalie.

Même si elle avait déjà eu des doutes sur l'identité de sa mère, la réalité la frappa en plein cœur.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoues-tu seulement maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ? Toutes ces fois où tu venais rendre visite à mon père j'étais là juste devant tes yeux à me cacher derrière une porte pour écouter vos conversations.

\- Je te croyais morte, Rosalie !

\- Mon père n'aurait jamais tué son propre enfant !

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faisait tout pour m'atteindre, tout cela était un test pour savoir si je pourrais jeter son sort. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien étonnée que je sois ta mère, étais-tu au courant ? Ton père t'en avait-il déjà parlé ?

\- Non il ne m'a jamais rien dis à part que tu m'ais lâchement abandonné à la naissance. Mais j'avais des doutes j'ai donc fais des recherches de mères potentielles avec qui mon père auraient pu avoir une liaison. J'hésitais entre Cora et toi, mais j'avais une préférence pour que se soit toi. Et toi, comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours en vie ?

\- Je l'ignorais, je m'en suis rendue compte la première fois que je t'ai vu au pays imaginaire et quand nos deux magies se sont connectées.

\- Pourquoi n'es tu donc pas venue me voir à ce moment là ?

\- J'ai d'abord été voir ton père, qui m'a confirmé que tu étais bien mon enfant et m'a formellement interdit de t'approcher.

\- Il voulait surement me protéger.

\- Pourquoi le défends-tu tout le temps ?

\- Parce que c'est mon père, qu'il était tout ce que j'ai et qu'il a toujours été là pour moi.

\- Il t'a abandonné lui aussi.

\- Pour me protéger ! Tu as été incapable de tenir ta grossesse pendant 9 mois comme n'importe quelle autre mère, tu as souhaité la raccourcir à 3 mois. Et qui en a payé les conséquences ?! Moi bien sur, je n'avais pas assez d'avoir deux parents détestés par tous, il a fallut en plus que je prenne un an de plus par mois. Imagine ce que cela fait de passer d'un nouveau né à une adulte de 18 ans en une année et demi ? Quel effet penses tu que ta malédiction aurait eu sur moi ? 28 ans ! Dans quel état mon père m'aurait retrouvé quand il aurait recouvré sa mémoire ? Explosa la jeune fille en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

\- Rose, restes là et écoute moi s'il te plait. Lui dit la reine suppliante en lui tenant le bras

\- Non lâche moi, j'en ai assez de t'entendre t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu as toujours été pleinement consciente de tes actes, maintenant à toi d'en payer les conséquences.

L'adolescente claqua la porte en bois et laissa sa mère planté dans sa chambre. Cela faisait plus de 28 ans qu'elle en voulait au monde entier et qu'elle se contenait en se forçant à faire bonne figure mais aujourd'hui s'en était trop pour elle. Elle fila donc aux écuries, prépara Lénobia et parti en selle en direction de la foret enchantée.


	24. Ensemble nous irons plus loin

La liberté, ce fort sentiment que tu ressens quand tu es libre de toutes contraintes, soumissions, toutes attaches. C'est exactement ce que ressentait l'ancienne princesse à ce moment même. Le vent lui fouettant le visage, ses cheveux s'envolaient dans les airs, les bras en croix, son corps décontracté lancé sur sa jument au galop. Cela faisait plus d'heure qu'elle avait quitté le château et elle ressentait que depuis quelques instants la pression enfin s'évaporer petit à petit. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de la direction où elle allait, elle n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, fuir toute cette mascarade. Cependant, Rosalie ne s'était jamais aventuré de ce coté là de la foret enchantée et semblait un peu perdue. Même si elle essaya de se rappeler par où elle était passé, elle avait la nette impression de tourner en rond. Elle arrêta donc Lénobia qui en profita pour brouter un peu d'herbes et fouilla dans sa mémoire en se massant les tempes. Le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté se re déroulait dans son esprit. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'entendit même pas le danger approcher et fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri de sa jument qui se cambra. Surprise, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se tenir à son encolure qu'elle tomba à terre. C'est alors que tout à coup, elle entendit un cri strident qui n'était pas celui de son animal, elle releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir une créature volante foncer droit sur elle. L'adolescente eut juste le temps de mettre instinctivement son bras devant son visage pour se protéger qu'elle sentit un boule de feu la frôler et finir sa course droit sur le singe qui explosa. Elle se retourna curieuse et vit sa mère sur un cheval noir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas suivi, c'est juste que cela faisait un bon moment que tu étais partie du château et j'ai eu peur que tu ne retrouves pas ta route. Se justifia Régina nerveuse.

\- Merci, comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver si vite ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Oh… Euh un vieux sort tout simple. Lui répondit-elle en sortant un couverture brodée blanche sur laquelle le prénom de sa fille y trônait.

\- Ma couverture ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je la croyais détruite.

\- Dans la grosse malle de ta chambre, je me suis permise d'y chercher un objet t'appartenant.

\- Alors elle était juste là pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Des fois les choses auxquelles nous tenons le plus, se trouvent juste devant nos yeux sans qu'on s'aperçoivent de leur vraie valeur. Lui dit sa mère la voix pleines d'émotions.

L'adolescente hésita d'abord, plusieurs interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit, puis elle s'arrêta de penser, avança d'un pas franc en direction de la reine et l'enlaça.

\- Merci de m'avoir retrouvée et sauvée. Prononça t-elle en savourant son étreinte.

Régina explosa en larmes, sous toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son arrivée ici.

\- Pardonne moi s'il te plait, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, maman.

Rosalie venait de réaliser que sa mère était à présent sa seule accroche à la vie, sa motivation à aller de l'avant tout comme elle était la sienne.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent comme cela, plusieurs minutes enlacées. Puis, la reine brisa le silence :

\- On rentre au château ?

\- Je te suis.

Elle arrivèrent rapidement au château et Rosalie se vu attribuer une nouvelle chambre plus spacieuse adjacente à celle de Régina. Les jours suivants, la mère et la fille passèrent toutes leurs journées ensemble à se découvrir, Régina entraînait sa fille comme l'avait fait son père auparavant et elle lui parla de la menace de Zelena, les deux jeunes femmes avaient un plan, à deux elles seraient plus fortes et pourraient vaincre la sorcière du pays d'Oz.

Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où Blanche Neige et Charmant invitèrent tout le royaume au château pour leur annoncer la venue de leur nouvel enfant, ce qui entraîna une nouvelle menace de la sorcière. Cependant, le soir même le bal avait bien eu lieu au plus grand contentement de Rosalie. Les bals lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait rapidement déniché une robe lilas et sa mère l'aida à se préparer. Après lui avoir fait une jolie tresse en couronne, la mère et la fille partirent bras dessus, bras dessous vers la grande salle de bal.

\- Tu es magnifique ! Lui dit sa mère en la contemplant sur le chemin.

\- Merci, c'est grâce à toi. Tu es très jolie, cette couleur te va à ravir. Répondit-elle à sa mère qui portait une logue robe bordeaux.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de réception, plusieurs habitants de la foret enchantée virent les saluer. Elles étaient en train de faire une razzia au gigantesque buffet quand Blanche prit la parole et annonça la grande nouvelle sous les applaudissements de la foule. Puis, la musique commença à entraîner les convives sur la piste après l'ouverture du bal par le couple. Régina invita alors sa fille à danser, toutes les deux pouffèrent de rire durant les plusieurs danses qu'elles partagèrent ensemble, quand la reine prononça sur un ton un peu plus sérieux :

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

Elle fit tournoyer sa fille qui arriva dans les bras de son ancienne servante étonnée.

\- Belle ! Tu es revenue !

\- Rose, tu es magnifique ! Oui je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

L'amante de son père lança un regard à Régina qui lui fit un léger signe du menton. En effet, un peu plus tôt, les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas avouer à Rosalie que son père était peut être en vie par peur de la faire souffrir. Elles devaient accompagner d'autres personnes se rendre au château du ténébreux le lendemain dès l'aube afin d'obtenir des réponses. Lorsque la dernière dans arriva, les jeunes femmes étaient presque déçu de déjà quitter la soirée. Régina et Rosalie raccompagnèrent Belle jusqu'à sa chambre puis rejoignirent rapidement la leur.

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescente se leva un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait passé une nuit calme, sans agitation ni cauchemars. Quand, elle rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine pour partager leurs petits déjeuners comme elles n avaient l'habitude, elle fut étonnée de la voir déjà apprêter à partir à cheval. En effet, elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une veste en velours rouge et de grandes bottes.

\- Maman ? Tu es déjà prête n où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

La reine détourna le regard perplexe en réfléchissant à une réponse crédible.

\- Nous partons à la recherche de Zelena, nous allons l'empêcher de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- Quand tu dis nous, qui est concerné ?

\- Les charmants, cet espèce de voleur et ses compagnons, Belle et Neal.

\- Et moi alors ? S'étonna Rosalie.

\- Rose, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'elle a prévu de faire pour nous anéantir, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi Belle qui n'a aucun pouvoir vient-elle avec vous ? Je vous serais plus utile en cas d'attaque.

\- Belle a des informations qui nous serons essentielles.

\- Non, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, pourquoi cherches-tu à me mentir ?

Régina réfléchit un court instant, même si elle voulait protéger sa fille, il était hors de question qu'elle lui mente comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec son fils.

\- Bon très bien, je vais te dire la vérité, Belle et Baelfire ont ressuscité ton père, mais ton frère a du le payer par sa vie. Mais Zelena, les a surpris et a prit la dague de Rumple, c'est à présent elle qui a le contrôle sur lui et elle le retient prisonnier dans son château. Il peut nous donner des informations sur comment anéantir cette sorcière, c'est notre seul moyen.

Rosalie n'en revenait pas, son père était vivant ! Une détermination infaillible grandit alors en elle, elle allait sortir son père de la soumission de cette femme.

\- Tu comprendras donc, qu'il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés à vous attendre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, soit je vous accompagne, soit je retourne au château des ténèbres par mes propres moyens.

\- Très bien, de toute façon je suppose que je n'ai nul choix, prépare toi nous partons dans une heure.


	25. Un cœur pour deux

\- Rose ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama Belle étonnée de voir la jeune fille arriver prête à prendre la route avec eux.

Après l'approbation de sa mère qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, la jeune princesses s'était rapidement préparée pour partir vers son ancienne demeure.

\- Elle vient avec nous. Répondit Régina sure d'elle en regardant son interrogatrice. En effet, elles avaient décidé ensemble la veille de laisser Rosalie au château et de ne pas lui révéler la vérité pour éviter de la faire souffrir. Cependant, la reine avait entre temps refusé de mentir à sa fille qu'elle venait de retrouver, cette dernière s'était alors ajouté au convoi.

Rosalie prépara rapidement sa jument et la sortie ensuite de son box rejoindre les autres déjà prêts. Naturellement la jeune fille ouvra la marche, sa mère à ses cotés, Belle les suivait quand à elle de près, les charmants se trouvaient juste derrière elle et Robin ferma la marche. Une journée de chevauché plus tard, il arrivèrent devant l'imposant château des ténèbres. L'adolescente était bizarrement heureuse de retrouver sa maison, elle pénétra la première dans les jardins et invita ses camarades à laisser leurs montures aux écuries. Elle guida ensuite les autres jusqu'à la grande porte en bois, elle gravit en courant les marches du perron, poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le hall en marbre. Elle inspira profondément et pensa :

« Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! ». L'odeur et l'ambiance de ce château lui avait terriblement manqué, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé quand elle l'avait quitter. Elle s'éternisa sur chaques détails de la pièce, le sol en marbre clair avec ses formes parfaitement géométriques, les murs en pierre remplis d'arches et de colonnes, les chandeliers en forge dorés qui entouraient la pièce, les escaliers au fond de la pièce qui se séparaient en deux, cela lui rappela les nombreuses courses qu'elle avait fait avec son père dans ces derniers autant dans la montée que dans la descente sur les fesses comme elle l'avait toujours préféré. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre encore leurs rires résonner. L'adolescente s'attarda même sur les détails du plafond auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant. Tout à coup, elle fut sorti de ses pensés par la porte qui explosa. En effet, sa mère qui l'avait devancé se trouvait à quelques centimètres devant celle-ci et Robin venait de tirer une flèche dessus.

\- Cette flèche a bien faillit m'arracher la tête ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

De là une dispute éclata entre les deux, à laquelle personne ne prêta vraiment attention Rosalie avait qu'un seul objectif en tête franchir la porte de la salle à manger. Lorsque cette dernière fut franchit, l'adolescente fut alors choquée par la scène qu'elle était en train de découvrir, son père était enfermé dans une cage dans sa propre maison avec un rouet, il tissait dans un état second. A ce moment là, elle ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus entre voir le ténébreux vivant devant elle ou le voir enfermé.

\- Papa ? Laissa t-elle alors échappé.

Sans réponse de sa part, quelques secondes plus tard, Blanche prononça :

\- Rumplestiltskin ?

\- Non Rumple tout seul n'est pas là ! Rumple tout seul s'en est allé ma chère. Parvint enfin à dire son père.

Ensuite ce dernier divagua complètement, certes Rosalie avait déjà vu son père perdre l'esprit mais jamais à ce point là, elle resta muette pendant que les autres essayèrent de le questionner en vain. C'est seulement lorsque Belle essaya à son tour, qu'ils réussirent à avoir quelques vagues réponses sur comment tuer Zelena.

Charmant et Blanche, plus optimistes que jamais, décidèrent donc de reprendre immédiatement la route pour trouver cette fameuse Glinda que son père avait mentionné, c'est alors que le groupe se sépara, Régina décida d'accompagner les charmants, Robin partit retrouver ses compagnons pour rassembler la population de la foret enchantée au château de la reine et Belle et Rose restèrent au château pour rechercher des informations sur Glinda, Oz et Zelena. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le groupe se donna rendez-vous le lendemain à la tombée de la nuit au château de Régina.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la grande bibliothèque, après une heure de recherches, les deux jeunes femmes, épuisées par leur journée, regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Le lendemain après une nuit agitée de cauchemars pour la jeune princesse, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent pour partager un rapide petit déjeuner, Belle partit en suivant emballer quelques livres avec des informations pertinentes. Quand à Rose, elle décida de rapporter quelques affaires de sa chambre. Une fois tout emballé, elle descendit en direction des écuries, préparer les montures au voyage qui les attendait. Cependant, quand elle passa par la salle principale, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser quelques mots à son père. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cage et posa ses mains sur les barreaux, c'est alors que Rumplestiltskin détacha son regard vide du rouet pour venir le poser sur sa fille.

\- Papa nous repartons avec Belle, j'espère que les charmants auront pu trouver Glinda, quoiqu'il en soit je te promets que je ferais payer cette maudite sorcière, je la tuerais de mes propres mains s'il le faut pour te sortir de là ! Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sentant les larmes lui monter, devant aucune réaction de son père, l'adolescente tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'elle entendit dans un chuchotement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Rose.

Surprise, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son père qui avait la tête baissée et partit à sa tache.

Elle avait fini de préparer le cheval de Belle et finissait de serrer la selle de Lénobia quand Belle la rejoignit aux écuries, des livres dans les bras. Ensemble, elles enfourchèrent leurs montures et se dirigèrent vers la foret enchantée. Devant les grilles du château, Rosalie s'arrêta et observa une dernière fois les jardins verdoyants de la demeures entourées de montagnes sur lesquelles il y avait toujours de la neige peu importe la période de l'année. Elle pria mentalement pour que se ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'elle vit cet endroit.

Finalement, la traversée du pays fut rapide et les deux femmes arrivèrent au château de la reine juste pour le coucher du soleil, épuisées par ce voyage qu'elle avait fait sans pause. Après avoir déposé leurs chevaux, elles partirent vers l'intérieur de la demeure pour y retrouver le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'elles les eurent trouvé, elles furent toutes les deux choquées de voir Régina, Blanche et Charmant autour d'un énorme chaudron en train de préparer précipitamment une potion mystérieuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Avez-vous pu trouver la gentille sorcière ? Leur demanda Belle.

\- Oui nous l'avons trouvé et elle nous a donné le seul moyen de vaincre Zelena. Répondit Charmant.

\- Emma, elle seule qui peut la vaincre et le seul moyen de la retrouver s'est de lancer le sort noir. Continua Blanche.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous allons tous perdre la mémoire ? Les questionna à son tour Rosalie étonnée.

\- Rassure toi pas cette fois-ci. Lui expliqua sa mère en se plaçant à ses cotés.

Le sort se réalisa ensuite rapidement, Blanche fut ses au revoirs à son mari qui avait décidé de se sacrifier, ce qui provoqua de fortes émotions aux autres qui avaient tous les yeux remplis de larmes. L'adolescente se demanda si un jour, elle serait prête à faire un tel sacrifice pour une personne qu'elle aime.

Lorsque Blanche écrasa le cœur de son bien aimé dans le chaudron, le sort noir réagit aussitôt, pour rassurer tant bien que mal son amie sa mère déclara :

\- Il n'est pas mort en vain, nous allons repartir à Storybrooke, nous allons réussir vaincre cette…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zelena fit irruption sur son balai en jetant au passage une poudre verte dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Elle leur lança encore des menaces, mais cette fois ici elles étaient en train de se réaliser et ce que redoutait le plus Rosalie allait se produire, ils allaient tous perdre leur mémoire. Quand la sorcière repartit avec son rire machiavélique, Blanche supplia Régina de séparer son cœur en deux pour redonner vie à Charmant. Après quelques hésitations et les supplices de Blanche Neige, sa mère s'exécuta et contre toute attente cela fonctionna. Cependant, le sort était toujours là et l'épaisse fumée commençait déjà à s'échapper vers eux. La reine s'approcha de sa fille posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand elle eut prononcé cette phrase elle se demanda qui elle voulut plus rassurer entre elle et Rosalie.

\- Non, je vais encore une fois me retrouver toute seule.

\- Non, tu ne seras jamais seule, Belle sera avec toi et je te promets que nous nous retrouverions très vite, nous allons briser ce nouveau sort.

\- Tu vas me manquer ! Lui répondit sa fille ne la prenant dans ses bras. Régina laissa échapper quelques larmes. « Encore une nouvelle perte et des au revoirs » pensa t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se baissèrent à genoux tout en restant enlacées. Quand la fumée vint remplir leurs poumons, Rosalie ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le dernier murmure de sa mère :

\- A moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Quand l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait toujours à genoux mais au beau milieu de la grande rue principale de Storybrooke entourée de Belle, Régina, Blanche et David. Le seul souvenir qui lui revenu fut que son père venait de mourir et que Félix était…

« Oh mon dieu, Félix ! » Pensa t-elle subitement.

Elle se releva en manquant presque de perdre l'équilibre et courut en direction de la foret de la ville. Une fois à la lisière de cette dernière, elle prit le sentier en direction du puit en accélérant la cadence malgré la montée. Une fois arrivée devant le puit, elle aperçut le corps de son amant intact, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rapprocha délicatement de ce dernier. Elle pria silencieusement pour que ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire fonctionne et s'agenouilla. Avec toute délicatesse et douceur, elle repoussa ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, inclina la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Félix. La vague électrique qui se produisit lors de ce contact traversa leurs deux corps et poursuivit sa course à travers la foret. C'est alors que son miracle se produisit, le torse de son amant se bomba et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en inspirant profondément, il l'a regarda immédiatement dans les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage d'ange.

 _Voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine ! Le chapitre suivant, celui de mercredi prochain, sera un chapitre bonus, qui va raconter le passé d'un des personnages qui selon moi, n'a pas du tout été exploité par la série. Faites moi vos petits prognostiques , sur l'identité du personnage sur lequel va se centraliser mon chapitre, je suis curieuse de voir si vous allez réussir trouver !_

 _La suite du périple de Rosalie sera pour le chapitre 26, qui sera publié le mercredi 19/7. Celui de la semaine prochaine étant un "hors série"._

 _A bientôt, et merci à vous d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire_


	26. Bonus L'orphelin des Rues

_Angleterre, XIXe siècle_

\- C'est un garçon, docteur. Déclara la vieille dame qui avait assisté le médecin du dépôt de mendicité durant l'accouchement.

\- Ce pauvre petit sera voué à être orphelin, ce destin est surement mieux que vivre en étant le fils d'une catin. Expliqua l'homme en recouvrant le corps de la défunte.

\- Qu'allons nous en faire ?

\- Nous allons laisser l'hospice s'en charger, comme il en a l'habitude.

Le nourrisson fut tout d'abord placé dans une ferme pendant ses neufs premières années puis replacé à l'hospice avec d'autres orphelins.

\- Oliver ! Lève toi espèce de flemmard ! Cria l'homme en mettant un coup de pied dans son lit.

Aujourd'hui le prit garçon fêtait ses 10 ans mais lui seul le savait. Cela faisait une longue année qu'il était enfermé ici, dans ce trou à rat comme il le nommait. Il se leva péniblement de son lit sous les hurlements de Bumble, leur responsable. Ce matin il avait seulement voulu s'accorder 5 min de plus pour rêver de liberté mais c'était attiré la colère de leur surveillant pour la journée. Le garçon partit alors au pas de course rejoindre ses camarades à la salle de bain commune. Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, il était déjà à son poste de tireur de taupes. Après 3 heures sans relâche, le jeune orphelin retrouva ses amis. Il l'avait complètement oublié mais aujourd'hui était le grand jour de « la rébellion » comme ils l'avaient appelé.

En effet, la qualité et les proportions de nourritures diminuant sans cesse de jour en jour, les garçons avaient décidé de choisir parmi eux, un courageux qui irait demandé aux chefs à être resservi pour que ces derniers comprennent qu'il était inconcevable de sortir de table le ventre à moitié vide. A la fin de leur journée de travail, un peu avant le repas du soir, le moment de désigné le courageux qui irait affronter les adultes arriva. Chacun des garçons tira à son tour à la courte paille. Quand vint le tour d'Oliver, la paille qu'il tira fut malheureusement la plus courte et il se rendit au réfectoire la boule au ventre. Une fois son bol fini, il rassembla tout son courage et alla voir le plus vieux des adultes.

\- S'il vous plait m'sieur j'en voudrait encore. Lui supplia t-il en priant pour que sa réaction ne soit pas trop dure.

Ce dernier choqué, lui donna un coup de cane et le coursa dans tout le réfectoire et l'enfant fut envoyer au cachot en attendant d'être pendu ou vendu.

L'attente fut horrible, durant le mois suivant une dizaine d'hommes aussi malsains les uns que les autres se succédèrent pour l'acheter. Jusqu'au jour où Oliver fut vendu à un certain M Sowerberry, croque mort. Même si sa femme n'était pas heureuse de le recevoir, ce soir l'enfant s'endormit le ventre plein et dans un lit confortable, même si ce dernier se trouvait au milieu des cercueils.

Le garçon passa les deux années suivantes à travailler pour cette famille même si la vie n'y était pas facile il était toujours mieux qu'à l'hospice. Il travaillait dur chaque jour pour que le patron soit fier de lui. Le seul problème qu'il rencontrait quotidiennement était Noé le fils unique de la famille qui lui faisait vivre un enfer. A chaque remarque, intimidation ou encore moqueries le jeune orphelin prenait sur lui jusqu'au jour où Noé alla trop loin en insultant sa mère. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Oliver fou de rage sauta sur son ennemi et le frappa violemment au visage, jamais il avait ressenti une telle haine. Noé hurla sous les coups ce qui alerta mme Sowerberry et la servante qui les séparèrent et l'enfermèrent ensuite dans le garde mangé. A son retour, son patron avec qui il avait toujours eu de bons rapports le frappa violemment sans même écouter sa version, ce soir là Oliver prit la décision qui allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormaient profondément, le garçon réussit à ouvrir le garde manger, y vola quelques en cas et s'enfuit de la maison. Il marcha toute la nuit sur les routes de campagne sans savoir vraiment où aller, son seul repère était les panneaux « London » avec la distance qu'il restait pour atteindre la ville, il se disait que tant qu'il suivait les panneaux il serait sur la bonne route. Une semaine plus tard, il arriva tant bien que mal à la capitale. Cependant, sa situation ne s'améliora guère, il mendiait pour manger et dormait où il ne se faisait pas chasser, sous un pont, sur les marches d'une église… Le dimanche matin, qui était devenu son jour préféré car c'était le jour du marché, les gens étaient un peu plus généreux que les autres jours et les commerçants lui laissaient quelques restes aussi. Ce jour là, en se réveillant sur les marches de l'église, il aperçut une garçon un peu plus âgé que lui qui se tenait à ses cotés et qui l'étudiait.

\- Salut mon vieux ! Brisa le silence l'inconnu. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ? Tu n'es pas du coin. D'où es-ce que tu viens ?

\- Je marche depuis une semaine. Répondit simplement Oliver.

\- Une semaine ? Wahou, tu as faim ? Et bien tu vas manger, suis moi.

Pas tout à fait réveillé, le garçon suivit sont interlocuteur difficilement et il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il le vu voler du pain aussi facilement.

\- Ah en fait mon nom c'est Jack Dawkins ou le parfait coquin. Lui dit ce dernier en lui tendant le pain.

\- Et moi Oliver Twist. Répondit le garçon qui comprenait à présent le surnom de son compagnon.

Jack lui demanda ensuite s'il avait un endroit pour dormir ce soir et lui proposa un endroit où on ne lui demandera pas d'argent. Heureux de pouvoir avoir un toit au dessus de la tête, le garçon accepta et c'est comme cela qu'il atterrit dans une vieille bâtisse chez un vieillard nommé « Fagin », un peu répugnant mais qui ne semblait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Après, sa nuit quelque peu agitée, on enseigna à Oliver à voler dans les poches d'un manteau car s'il voulait rester ici, il fallait qu'il rapporte des choses précieuses à son hébergeur. Le lendemain, était prévu la mise en pratique dans les rues de Londres. Oliver dormait à point fermé quand il fut réveillé par coquin, qui lui fit signe de rester silencieux et de le suivre. Avec cinq autres garçons, ils sortirent discrètement de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la foret. Une fois à la lisière de cette dernière, le jeune garçon, aperçut un feu de camp avec un adolescent qui jouait de la flûte.

\- Hey ! Les garçons, comment allez vous ce soir ? Je vous ai presque attendu ! S'exclama t'il.

\- Désolé, c'est le nouveau, il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller ! Rigola Jack.

\- Oh, un nouveau venu, génial ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Oliver… Oliver Twist. Répondit-il timidement.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Oliver, appelle moi Peter, Peter Pan.

\- Tiens, j'ai rapporté de quoi fumer. Le coupa coquin en lui lançant une pipe qu'il attrapa de justesse.

Les cinq garçons passèrent donc la soirée avec cet inconnu, à manger, fumer et rire. Lorsque l'aube pointa son nez, il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez Fagin avant qu'il ne se rende compte de leur absence. Le lendemain matin, Oliver était déjà en compagnie des ses acolytes dans les rues à trouver une victime, quand cela fut fait, les adolescents firent leurs petits numéros pendant que l'orphelin les observait en retrait. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ils se firent prendre, ils s'enfuirent en courant, mais confia au passage à Oliver, stoïque, le mouchoir volé. Prit au dépourvu, l'enfant se fit prendre et prit un malaise à cause d'un coup porté à sa gorge lors de sa poursuite. Oliver se réveilla ensuite dans la somptueuse résidence d'un certain Mr Brownlow qui était tombé sous le charme de l'enfant de part sa bonté et son innocence. Il le soigna et l'hébergea gracieusement, il l'éleva comme son fils et lui apprit à lire et écrire. Un jour, alors que Mr Brownlow lui confia la tache d'aller livrer des livres au libraire, il se fit capturer par Nancy et un autre homme et ramené de force chez Fagin où il essaya une fois de plus de s'enfuir en vain. Il fut donc dépouillé de tout et enfermé dans une pièce seul. Un soir, il est emmené avec Nancy chez Bill, l'homme qui l'avait capturé dans la rue quelques jours plus tôt, où ce dernier le menaça avec un pistolet de commettre un cambriolage dans son ancienne maison, chez Mr Brownlow. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu et l'enfant qui tenta de se faire aider dans la demeure prit une balle perdue dans le bras et s'évanouit. Oliver fut alors rapporter par l'ami de Bill le bras en sang. Fagin l'aida et le soigna jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Un soir alors qu'il dormait, le vieil home le réveilla pour fuir et aller s'installer chez l'ami de Bill avec qui il avait commis le cambriolage. Ils y restèrent cachés toute la nuit, jusqu'au moment où Bill les rejoignit et la situation dégénéra, il leur appris qu'il avait tué Nancy qui les avaient balancé à Mr Brownlow et que les policiers étaient à sa poursuite. Cependant, ces derniers étaient déjà là au pied de la bâtisse attiré par le chien qui avait suivi son maître. C'est alors que Bill attrapa Oliver de force et le fit monter sur le toit avec lui pour qu'il puisse s'échapper sans que les officiers tirent. Le briguant se servit donc de l'enfant pour les menacer et lui fit subir un parcours périlleux sur les toits : escalade, glissade, sauts… Jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent entre deux immeubles séparés par un fleuve, l'écartement était beaucoup trop grand pour sauter. Bill prit donc le risque de s'attacher à une corde et de se balancer avec l'enfant jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment, Oliver parvint à y arriver difficilement, cependant son rival n'eut pas cette chance et se retrouva pendu devant les habitants choqués par la scène et soulagés pour le garçon.

Mr Brownlow récupéra alors Oliver et lui offrit la vie dont il avait toujours rêvée. Les autres garçons furent placés dans des familles et Fagin condamné à être pendu. L'enfant alla lui faire ses derniers au revoirs déchirants même s'il avait sombrer dans la folie, il se rappellera toujours de sa dernière visite et sa dernière prière qu'ils avaient partagé.

Les années passèrent et Oliver Twist était à présent un beau jeune homme, qui grâce à la bienveillance de Mr Brownlow était instruit et diplômé. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'il était rentré en première année de littérature dans une des plus prestigieuse université de Londres. Jusqu'au jour l'adolescent fut prit en classe en possession des sujets de la première épreuve des examens. En effet, le directeur de l'école était venu dans chaque classe fouiller les étudiants à cause de la disparition des feuilles et ces dernières avaient été retrouvé dans le cartable en cuir du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait volé mais un de ses camarades William. En effet, ce dernier l'avait connu quand il était encore enfant et n'appréciait pas sa réussite.

\- C'est un orphelin, un voleur, il n'a rien à faire ici ! S'était il écrié quand le directeur sorti Oliver de la classe.

Il fut donc convoqué avec un policier et Mr Brownlow au bureau du directeur mais malgré ces dires toutes les preuves allaient contre lui, il se retrouvait donc renvoyé de l'école pour laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à rentrer et passerait devant le juge le lendemain. Une fois rentré, une dispute éclata avec son mentor :

\- Oliver, tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerais plus ces vols !

\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis innocent !

\- Toutes les preuves vont à ton encontre, les sujets ont été retrouvé dans ton cartable.

\- C'est un coup monté, pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ? Lorsque j'étais enfant tu n'as jamais douté de moi, pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui ?

\- Demain, pour ton audience je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te défendre, mais avec toutes ces preuves en ta défaveur et ton nom pas inconnu des tribunaux, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Fini par dire le vieil homme épuisé.

Oliver, énervé monta dans sa chambre sans dîner. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit agité par son sommeil et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il retourna dans son lit, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et vit debout sur la fenêtre un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu, Peter Pan.

\- Salut p'tit gars ! Ça fait un baille !

Effectivement, l'adolescent n'avait pas revu Pan depuis la mort de Fagin, il avait passé d'autres nuit ensemble avant mais depuis ce fameux jour plus rien, en fait il n'avait jamais vu rêver de Peter et son île dans la chambre qui lui avait attribué Mr Brownlow.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai vu aujourd'hui que tu t'étais mis dans une fâcheuse posture.

\- Et qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ?

\- Et bien, tu vois, il s'avère que je suis venu ici pour te sauver, en te proposant de repartir avec moi sur l'ile qui habitait tes rêves auparavant pour toujours.

\- Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas y rester indéfiniment.

\- Et bien, disons que les choses ont changé.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu m'offres l'exil ?

\- C'est ça, disons qu'en échange tu seras mon second, mon bras droit. J'ai quelque chose de précieux à trouver et je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'une personne de confiance.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je sais reconnaître les âmes perdues qui ont besoin d'être sauvées. Alors c'est d'accord ?

\- Je dois laisser toute ma vie ici…

\- Crois moi Oliver, rien ne te retiens ici, quoi que tu fasses tu seras toujours un orphelin et un voleur, ta vraie place est avec moi où tu seras respecté pour ce que tu es, peu importe ton passé.

\- Très bien , je pars avec toi, laisse moi juste quelques minutes.

Oliver prit une feuille et écrivit une lettre à Mr Brownlow pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et lui expliqua qu'il préférerait partir plutôt que lui attirer d'autres ennuis. Il prit ensuite la main de son ami et ils s'envolèrent ensemble en direction de son nouveau chez lui. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le sable chaud de l'ile, Peter prit la parole :

\- Je veux que tu saches qu'ici va se jouer une nouvelle vie pour toi, tu as laissé ton ancienne à Londres, tu peux prendre un nouveau départ et changer d'identité si tu le souhaites

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques secondes, l'idée de changer de nom ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise sachant que son nom lui avait été donné par Mr Bumble qui en donnait à chaque enfant avec chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Il réfléchit donc à un autre nom qui pourrait lui convenir et décréta :

\- Alors à partir de maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Félix.

\- Très bien Félix, bienvenue au pays imaginaire.


	27. Sauvé

Du noir, seulement l'obscurité à perte de vue. Depuis, que Peter lui avait arraché le cœur, puis écraser, Félix sombrait dans une immense pièce noire, illimitée sans murs ni plafond. Seul son esprit divaguait dans cet endroit étrange, au début il pensait que cela était un passage entre les enfers ou le paradis mais à la longue il comprit qu'il était définitivement bloqué ici. Il n'avait aucune idée de depuis combien de temps il errait ici quand tout à coup une porte apparue avec de la lumière derrière qui ressortait par le trou de la serrure et la fente du dessous de cette dernière. Deux choix, s'offrait donc au jeune homme laisser sa curiosité et sa soif de liberté prendre le dessus et franchir cette porte ou jouer la carte de sécurité et ne pas succomber à la tentation qui pourrait être un piège. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et décida finalement que cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il était bloqué dans cet endroit, il couru donc en direction de la porte. Et puis, de toute façon il était déjà mort, qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ? Pensa t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il attrapa la poignée, il la tourna avec conviction et fut étonné de voir autant de lumière émaner de cette nouvelle pièce. Eblouit, il ferma les yeux et sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir tout le corps, bizarrement ce n'était pas douloureux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il put donc admirer un des plus beau tableaux que son existence lui avait permis de voir. Rosalie, le visage sa bien aimée se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se délecta des moindres détails de ce dernier afin de le graver dans sa mémoire. Ces magnifiques cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, son teint de poupée orné par de jolis yeux marrons foncés, son nez fin et enfin ses lèvres rosées. A la vue de ces dernières une pensée folle traversa son esprit. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa sa nuque avec son bras droit pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Oui, Rosalie était la femme avec qui il voulait partager sa vie et se délecter chaque matin à son réveil de son visage de poupée.

\- Tu es en forme, à ce que je vois ! Lui lança son amoureuse en se relevant.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai assez dormi crois moi ! Comment as-tu su que ton baiser me ramènerait à la vie ?

\- J'espérais juste sincèrement que mes sentiments à ton égard étaient réciproques.

\- Bien-sur qu'ils le sont, tu sais Rose j'ai longtemps cru que je serais toujours fidèle à Peter et que personne se mettrait entre nous deux mais je me suis voilé la face. Quand il m'a arraché le cœur j'ai compris que ce n'était pas pour lui que je voulais sacrifier ma vie mais pour toi.

La jeune fille se hissa sur le pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de son amant, qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans toi ni mon père.

\- Attends, ton père est mort ? Rumplestiltskin ? S'étonna Félix.

\- Oui, il s'est sacrifié et a tué Peter pour tous nous sauver.

\- Wahou, je suis désolé Rose mais je suis là maintenant et je te promets que je prendrais soin de toi chaque jour.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée et il marchèrent en direction de la ville.

\- En fait, où allons nous vivre ? L'interrogea l'adolescent.

\- Eh bien, je vais demander à Belle si elle accepterait que tu viennes vivre avec nous, dans la maison familiale. Je suis sure qu'elle t'acceptera.

Arrivés devant la grande demeure rose, Félix était un peu stressé, ayant peur d'être rejeté par la belle mère de son amoureuse. Cependant, la rencontre sa passa mieux que prévu, Belle était d'abord inquiète et soulagée de retrouver Rosalie après sa fuite et étonné de voir le jeune homme en vie. Quand, la jeune fille lui expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à le réveiller avec un baiser d'amour sincère, l'ancienne servante tomba sous le charme de Félix et leur proposa même de se retrouver le lendemain midi pour partager un repas chez Granny. Le lendemain matin Félix se réveilla aux cotés de sa belle, apaisé.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Bonjour ma princesse, tu sais que je viens de passer la meilleure nuit de toute mon existence. Lui répondit-il en s'étirant.

\- L'un des principal avantage de ce monde est le confort, tu verras on y prend vite gout.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Mmm Belle est partie à la boutique, ce qui signifie que l'on a la maison pour nous tout seuls… Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est une grasse matinée et avant de rejoindre Belle, je te ferais visiter la ville. Expliqua Rosalie songeuse.

\- Très bien, cela me convient.

Après avoir profité de leur matinée au lit, les deux amant se dirigèrent en ville aux alentours de 11 heures. Rosalie montra à son amoureux comme Belle l'avait fait auparavant les lieux les plus importants de Storybrooke et ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu de shopping pour Félix. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Belle « chez Granny » à midi qui leur raconta sa matinée calme à la boutique et sollicita sa belle fille à venir l'aider l'après midi.

\- Félix, tu nous a bien dit hier que tu avais commencé des études de lettres à Londres ? Demanda Belle à son tour.

\- Oui, mais j'ai étudié seulement un trimestre…

\- Que dirais tu de me remplacer quelque temps à la bibliothèque pendant que je m'occupe de la boutique ?

\- Oui ce serait génial, très bonne idée ! Et puis ça te feras un petit boulot pour commencer. S'extasia Rosalie.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ! Répondit Félix.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent ensuite et le jeune homme put goûter pour la première fois un cheeseburger sous les regards impatients des deux jeunes femmes. Son amante lui fit aussi goûter les lasagnes qu'elle avait commandé. Le reste du repas se passa sous le signe de la rigolade grâce aux blagues de Félix, Rosalie était comblée de le voir ainsi, détendu et heureux. De plus il s'entendait à merveille avec Belle, la vie commençait à reprendre son équilibre même si la jeune fille ne pouvait cesser de penser à son père. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là à partager ce repas avec eux même si elle doutait qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec son petit ami que leur ancienne servante.

Ils étaient au dessert quand Régina qui était au comptoir lâcha subitement sa tasse de café, le regard ébahit par ce qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle. Les deux adolescents surpris se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait suscité la surprise du maire.

\- Emma et Henry sont déjà de retour ? Chuchota discrètement Rosalie en se penchant vers Belle qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Il semble que ce soit plus compliqué que ça, Blanche est venue me voir à la boutique ce matin, d'après elle, nous serions tous ensorcelés et cette dernière année serait effacée de nos mémoires. Lui raconta Belle

\- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Qui nous aurait bien fait ça ?

\- Apparemment nous sommes bien allés dans la foret enchantée comme c'était prévu mais nous sommes revenu ici, tout le monde croyait que la ville avait été détruite.

\- Waaa, c'est frustrant, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer durant un an…Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est pour cela que je voulais en être sure avant de t'en parler.

Emma prit ensuite Régina à part et Blanche en profita pour se lever et se diriger dans leur direction. Elle leur annonça qu'une assemblée générale aurait lieu à 15 heures dans la grande salle de la mairie. Rosalie toisa leur interlocutrice de la tête au pied et fut étonnée de la voir enceinte, sur le point d'accoucher, elle qui se plaignait de plus rien se souvenir, cela devait être beaucoup plus dur pour Blanche neige de se réveiller dans son état sans le moindre souvenir. Quand elle repartit rejoindre sa table, l'adolescente déclara :

\- Tu sais quoi Belle ? Va assister à cette réunion, je sais que tu as très envie d'aider à élucider ce mystère. Tu pourras former Félix avant à la bibliothèque et je m'occuperais de la boutique cet après-midi. Tu nous feras un compte rendu ce soir.

\- Merci Rose. Lui répondit cette dernière en lui prenant les mains.

C'est ainsi que leurs chemins se séparèrent, Rosalie regagna donc la boutique de son père où elle continua le rangement et le tri que sa belle mère avait commencé à faire. Après avoir fini de faire la poussière dans les vitrines, elle passa dans l'arrière boutique classer les objets qui n'étaient pas destinés à la vente. Même si l'endroit était beaucoup trop calme à son gout, elle adorait la boutique de son père, tous ces objets et leurs histoires la passionnait. Après avoir vidé deux cartons de pièces qu'elle avait entreposé sur les étagères, elle fut surprise en découvrant le contenu d'un troisième. Sur le dessus se trouvait une boite carré sombre, elle l'attrapa et la caressa du bout des doigts se rappelant la première fois qu'elle l'avait tenu lors de son premier anniversaire. Elle retenu son souffle quand elle eut le courage de l'ouvrir par peur que son contenu n'y soit pas, puis elle soupira quand elle redécouvrit son diadème argenté avec ses cristaux blanc à l'intérieur. Quelques larmes lui échappa sous l'émotion, elle regarda son téléphone portable qui affichait 17 heures 30, elle décida donc qu'elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Elle attrapa le boite, tourna le panneau «Open » ferma la boutique et rejoignit la demeure familiale où elle décida sur le chemin de préparer le dîner, faire un peu de cuisine lui changera les idées en attendant le retour de Belle et Félix.


	28. Ennemie en Commun

\- Un tremblement de terre sérieusement ? S'esclaffa Rosalie choquée par ce que venait de lui raconter Belle.

En effet, cette dernière c'était précipitée, dès son arrivée avec Félix pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la réunion un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, vous auriez vu ça, c'était impressionnant ! Rajouta cette dernière.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment derrière tout ça. Répondit l'adolescente en mettant un coup de couteau vif dans son concombre qu'elle découpait pour sa salade composée.

\- Comment ça ? Elle nous l'a quasiment avoué et elle en est parfaitement capable après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir.

Rosalie savait que sa belle mère sous entendait le fait qu'elle l'ai gardé emprisonné pendant plus de trente années.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire… Et puis pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ?

\- Peut être parce que dans la foret enchantée elle ne voulait pas cohabiter avec nous et préférait avoir le dessus comme ici ou peut être qu'Henry lui manquait trop.

\- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison. Capitula la jeune fille.

Finalement, la soirée se passa dans le calme et le lendemain matin tout le monde partit à son poste, Félix à la librairie et Belle à la boutique. Rosalie passa une première partie de la matinée avec Belle, puis quand elle eut finit son rangement, décida rejoindre son amant.

La jeune femme était en train de se balader dans les rues calmes de Storybrooke, quand elle décida de faire un détour par la plage où elle n'avait été qu'une seule fois. Arrivée là bas, elle enleva ses sandales et couru sur le sable frais jusqu'à l'eau où elle se trempa jusqu'aux mollets. Quand elle arriva au bout de la baie à quelques mètres de la foret elle décida de continuer son exploration et pénétra dans celle-ci. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle se disait que ce lieu ferait un parfait entrainement pour du tir à l'arc, il faudrait qu'elle le propose à Félix. Après avoir passer le puit, elle découvrit qu'elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin dans cette foret. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle crut arriver vers la fin de cet endroit et vers la civilisation quand elle aperçut un petit chemin de terre qui menait vers une autre foret moins dense. Piquée par sa curiosité, elle suivit ce sentier et arriva vers de grand près où un petit bâtiment rectangulaire d'un étage se trouvait sur le coté droit. Avec prudence elle pénétra dedans et découvrit une quinzaine de chevaux tous dans des boxes, elle passa rapidement dans l'allée en croisant les doigts en étudiant chaque animal quand elle découvrit finalement le sien.

\- Dieu merci Lénobia tu es là aussi ! S'exclama t'elle en lui caressant le haut du crane.

Vu le nombre important de chevaux, l'ancienne princesse fit au plus urgent, en s'assurant que tout ce petit monde ait de quoi boire et manger et les pansa chacun leur tour. Quand elle effectua ses taches, elle comprit qu'elle adorait faire ça et que c'était désormais ici qu'elle voulait venir travailler tous les jours. Elle décida donc de faire cela de les normes et de demander l'autorisation du responsable des lieux qui n'était d'autre que le maire. Elle regarda sa montre, 11 heures 15 cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle était là, Mme Mills finissant à midi elle devait se dépêcher. Ni une, ni deux elle arriva en moins d'une demi heure devant la mairie. Elle monta les marches et se dirigea vers la plus grande pièce et frappa à la grande porte en bois.

\- Oui ? Entrez ! Entendit-elle distinctement.

\- Bonjour Mme Mills. Répondit timidement Rosalie en avançant devant le bureau de du maire qui la scrutait de haut en bas.

\- Appelle moi Régina s'il te plait. Que puis-je pour toi Rosalie ?

\- J'aurais un service à vous demander, voilà ce matin en me baladant dans la foret aux limites de la ville j'ai découvert une écurie avec une quinzaine de chevaux seuls. Vous savez ici tout le monde à sa place et sait ce qu'il doit faire tout les jours, je pourrais travailler à la boutique de mon père, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, mais rester derrière un comptoir toute la journée ça ne me ressemble pas. Pourrais-je travailler dans ces écuries ? Je prendrais soin tous les jours des animaux… Arriva enfin à bafouiller la jeune fille impressionnée par la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Régina arqua un sourcil, réfléchit quelques secondes et prononça :

\- Cela ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise idée, avec cette deuxième malédiction, de nouvelles personnes ont fait leurs apparition à Storybrooke ainsi que de nouveaux bâtiments. Jusqu'ici je n'avais recensé que des habitations, il faudrait mettre une annonce dans le journal, peut être que certains chevaux appartiennent à des habitants.

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci beaucoup, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. Il me faudra peut être un peu de matériel au début.

\- Très bien, fais moi une liste de ce qu'il te faudra et je verrais ce que je peux te fournir, je passerais demain après-midi aux écuries voir l'état des lieux et te faire signer les formalités.

\- Génial, merci infiniment Mme Mills ! S'extasia t-elle en détournant les talons.

\- C'est Régina ! S'énerva gentiment l'intéressée.

\- Excusez-moi. Euh… Vous allez surement me prendre pour une tarée mais je ne pense pas que se soit vous qui soit derrière tout ça, cette deuxième malédiction.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? Demanda la méchante reine curieuse.

\- Une intuition, disons que c'est du déjà vu, je sais que vous êtes plus imaginative que ça. Bon, on se voit demain ?

La jeune princesse nerveuse se dirigea vers la porte, au moment où elle allait saisir la poignée, elle entendit derrière elle.

\- Rose ? Assis toi s'il te plait.

\- Oui ? La jeune fille s'exécuta et prit le siège en face d'elle.

\- Tu as bel et bien raison, en réalité je ne suis pas derrière cette malédiction, Emma et moi recherchons le coupable mais nous avons peu de pistes. Si je suis à mon tour mon intuition je sens que je peux te faire confiance.

L'horloge rompit le silence qui s'était installé et sonna midi.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas et si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas. Je dois rejoindre Belle et Félix chez Granny…

\- J'y vais aussi je t'accompagne ?

Dans la voiture Régina confia à Rosalie à quel point il était dur pour elle de voir Henry sans pouvoir l'approcher ni lui parler car il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir d'elle. Quand elles rentrèrent dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était quelque peu électrique.

\- Rose ! Il faut que je te parle. Dit Belle en se jetant sur la jeune fille et la tirant vers une banquette.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rumple est vivant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ecoute ce matin, Blanche, Charmant, Emma et Crochet sont venus me voir à la boutique, ils avaient trouvé dans une remise un rouet et de la paille en or. Ils m'ont donc demandé d'être attentive et là Neal arrive dans la boutique avec une marque étrange sur la main. Il s'est avéré que Neal s'est sacrifié pour permettre à Rumple de vivre mais il était deux esprits dans le même corps et les deux en souffrait, ton frère a donc demandé à Emma de le libérer pour que Rumple puisse vivre normalement et lui être en paix…

\- Baelfire est mort… Il s'est sacrifié pour mon père. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il y avait forcément un autre moyen.

\- Non Rose, il n'y en avait pas c'était une vie contre vie.

\- Mon dieu, Baelfire…

Tout à coup, une femme rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas ouvrit violemment la porte du restaurant la dague de son père à la main, sur ses gardes elle se leva et se plaça devant Belle.

\- Mes condoléances, ce malheur finalement j'en suis responsable.

Emma voulut lui sauter dessus mais sa mère la retenue. L'inconnue leur lança alors des menaces :

\- Tous ceux qui oseront s'interposer auront affaire au ténébreux.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? S'impatienta Régina qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

\- Comme tout le monde sait qui je suis, je peux enfin dire bonjour à ma petite sœur chérie.

\- Mais de qui vous voulez parler au juste ?

\- Mais de toi, voyons Régina.

Plusieurs interrogations se fit entendre dans le lieu.

\- Pour information, je suis fille unique.

\- Cora t'as caché la vérité, je suis ta sœur ou plutôt devrais-je dire ta demi sœur pour être exacte.

Pendant le reste de leur confrontation, Rosalie en quittait pas la dague de son père des yeux, elle cherchait un moyen de la récupérer.

\- Et je veux que tout le monde vienne assister ce soir à la défaite de la méchante reine ! S'exclama t-elle une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

La jeune fille lança un regard de compassion à Régina, elle allait faire équipe avec elle, à deux elle vaincront cette sorcière et elle pourra récupèrera son père de son emprise.


	29. Liens Familiaux

\- Je m'en souviendrais si ma mère m'avait dis qu'elle avait eu un enfant naturel avec un épouvantail ! S'exclama Régina sur un ton sarcastique.

Tout le monde était réuni après la venue de Zelena autour du comptoir à chercher une solution contre ses menaces. Après les avoir tous entendu protester, la reine décida que s'en était assez et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais découvrir quel tort cette sorcière croit que je lui ai fais. Répondit-elle en sortant à Emma qui l'avait questionné.

\- Bien ! Je viens avec toi ! Dis à son tour Rosalie qui était restée pensive.

\- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent même temps Belle et Félix qui étaient restés en retrait eux aussi.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais rester là les bras croisés pendant que cette sorcière se sert de mon père comme un pantin…

\- Sois prudente. Prononça l'ancienne servante en la serrant dans ses bras.

Félix lui déposa un baiser sur le front et elle partit rapidement rejoindre son alliée qui était dehors.

\- Bizarrement je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça. Soupira Régina quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que tu pouvais compter sur moi, où allons nous ?

\- A mon caveau.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la Mercedes noire, qu'elles avaient prise plus tôt et rejoignirent la route du cimetière. L'adolescente était en train d'expliquer à la reine son plan pour le combat de ce soir, soit qu'elle l'a laisserait attaquer et serait en renfort, en défense, ce qui prendrait au dépourvu Zelena quand plusieurs images traversèrent subitement son esprit. Elle était totalement emprisonnée dans sa vision qu'elle n'entendit même pas Régina l'appeler ni les pneus de la voiture crisser quand elle freina brusquement.

\- Rose, Rose tu m'entends ? Rosalie !

Elle cligna des yeux et cramponna le tableau de bord devant elle. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour se remettre de la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans sa tête.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que s'était ?

\- Une vision, je n'en avais pas eu depuis un bon bout de temps, ce don m'effraye toujours, je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser seule, désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, qu'as-tu vu ?

\- J'ai vu que si ce soir, j'intervenais, la sorcière de l'Ouest lancera mon père contre moi qui n'hésitera pas à me tuer.

\- Et tu penses réellement qu'il tuera sa fille ?

\- Avec le pouvoir de la dague oui, il n'y résistera pas, je n'ai aucune chance. Bizarrement, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus dont je me méfie le plus. La jeune fille secoua la tête et remonta sa manche de son bras gauche jusqu'à son coude dévoilant sa marque. Toute ma vie je me suis toujours sentit protégée du moindre danger, c'est pour cela que mon père m'a fait cette marque lors de ma naissance, à présent il est le seul à pouvoir me tuer.

\- Nous allons le sortir de là, et ce soir tu ne prendras pas part à la bataille, c'est mon combat.

\- D'accord mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne puisse pas t'aider. Allons-y !

En un rien de temps elles pénétrèrent dans le caveau et descendirent à la recherche du peu d'affaires qu'il restait de Cora.

Au fur et à mesure leur enquête, Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'identité de sa mère comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Et si Cora était finalement à sa mère ? Si elle avait été capable d'abandonner une première fille pour ses propres intérêts peut être qu'elle en avait abandonné une deuxième après un marché avec le ténébreux ou une aventure entre eux. Dans ce cas là Régina serait sa demi-sœur tout comme Zelena si ce qu'elle dit s'avère vrai. Elle était sure d'avoir un lien avec le maire de la ville mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre lequel après avoir longtemps espéré qu'elle soit sa mère, elle revenu à la raison et se dit qu'avec la logique Cora avait plus de chance qu'elle d'être sa mère. Si c'était le cas, elle préférait ne pas le savoir, elle détestait cette femme dure et sans cœur alors que sa fille Régina, était dotée d'un instinct maternelle et d'une douceur qu'elle enviait presque à Henry. Et si sa mère était en réalité sa potentielle autre fille, Zelena ? Apparemment elle aussi avait l'air de bien connaître son père…

Elle fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand Emma et Blanche les rejoignirent pour les aider, elles n'eurent même pas le temps de s'attaquer aux recherches quand la reine déclara bouleversée, une lettre entre les mains :

\- Zelena est ma sœur.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine répondre aux interrogations d'Emma et prit le chemin de la sortie en disant simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Étonnée de la révélation, Mary Margaret appela David et lui demanda de se retrouver au carrefour de la grande rue principale. L'adolescente se joignit à elles et fut soulagée de retrouver une fois là bas Belle et Félix qui sécurisaient la place. Blanche expliqua vaguement la situation.

\- On va aider Régina, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Dit Emma.

\- Mais tu viens de dire qu'on ne devait pas intervenir… S'étonna Belle.

\- Zelena a Gold de son coté, on doit le retirer de l'équation, Rosalie je peux compter sur toi. Lui demanda Emma.

\- Emma, tu ne peux pas me demander de me battre contre mon père, Zelena le lancera contre nous avec sa dague, nous n'avons aucune chance.

\- Alors il faut récupérer la dague, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on aura une chance de gagner. Déclara la blonde.

\- Mais Zelena ne la lâche pas une seconde. La raisonna sa mère.

\- Non attendez ! Et si j'arrive à atteindre Rumple sans qu'on ait la dague… Sortit du silence Belle.

\- Belle, c'est trop dangereux ! S'interposa Rosalie

\- Il faut essayer, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons de sauver Régina. En conclut Blanche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Félix veille sur elle, je reviendrais assez vite. Finit par lui expliquer Belle avant de partir.

\- Aller viens. Lui dit son amant en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Où va t-on ?

\- Où souhaites-tu aller ?

L'adolescente ne réfléchit pas longtemps et les téléporta aux écuries, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au danger qu'encourait Belle, à son père et Régina.

\- Où sommes nous ? La questionna Félix devant le bâtiment inconnu.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'avec tous ces événements elle n'avait même pas parlé de son nouveau travail à son ancienne servante et à son copain.

\- J'ai découverts cet endroit ce matin en me promenant de la foret, ce sont des écuries, il y a une bonne quinzaine de chevaux dont une jument qui m'appartenait. Régina m'a dit que je pouvais venir travailler ici tous les jours et gérer l'endroit.

\- Wahou, Rose c'est génial.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à faire de cet endroit un lieu accueillant ?

\- Bien sur.

Ils commencèrent d'abord par faire le compte des animaux, il y avait donc 16 chevaux et un âne. Félix prit des photos de chacun avec son téléphone.

\- Il te faudrait un ordinateur où tu recenserait chaque animal, avec son nom, son propriétaire et quelques informations. Tu devrais te faire un petit coin bureau.

\- Oui, Régina m'a conseillé de faire une annonce dans le journal pour retrouver les propriétaires. Avant de me faire un bureau j'aimerais qu'on fasse des enclos dans le champs pour délimiter des endroits où les animaux pourront courir.

\- Oui, il y a une réserve avec des outils et de quoi clôturer tes enclos.

Rosalie délimita donc 7 enclos dans les grands champs où ils plantèrent ensuite des piquets pour poser les fils électriques des clôtures. Une fois cela, fais ils purent admirer le résultats de leur travail, 3 enclots de tailles moyennes ornaient chacun des deux cotés et un plus grand au fond desservit par un chemin.

\- C'est simple, mais pratique.

\- C'est génial, je n'aurais pas espéré mieux, merci Félix les animaux vont adorer !

\- Par contre, pour la suite il faudra que l'on demande du matériel à la mairie.

\- Ce qu'on a réussi à faire cette après midi est déjà tellement plus agréable, demain j'irais sortir les chevaux. On pourrait en mettre 2 dans les enclos moyens et 3 dans celui du fond. Il en restera 3 qui resteront au box ou bien qui iront se promener.

\- Et si on allait au Granny boire un bon thé glacé après ce travail. Par contre je ne suis pas très motivé pour y aller à pied…

Félix n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva devant le restaurant. Il rentrèrent dans le lieu accueillant main dans la main afin de passer un moment en tête à tête et d'oublier la scène qu'ils vont vivre l'heure suivante.


	30. Nous gagnons une bataille, pas la guerre

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez, pose la cette question qui te brule les lèvres ?

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux adolescents avait engloutis leur deuxième thé glacé et que Félix fixait sa belle silencieux.

\- Pourquoi Régina ? Pourquoi la défends tu et passes tu tout ton temps avec elle ? C'est vrai quoi tout le monde ici la déteste, elle te faisait toi-même peur quand tu était enfant, pourquoi se retournement de situation ?

\- Je pense avoir un lien particulier avec elle…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je soupçonne qu'elle soit en réalité soit ma mère soit ma sœur. Même si je t'avoue avoir une grande préférence sur la première option.

\- Wahou, si je m'attendais à ça…

\- Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, rien de sûr.

Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien et étudia les traits du visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Félix ! Pourquoi continues-tu à me dévisager ?

\- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, quand on y fait plus attention.

\- De toute façon, tant que je n'ai aucune preuve je ne pourrais pas avancer.

\- Excusez moi, tout le monde au vu des événements le restaurant ferme dans 10 minutes et ce pour une durée indéterminée. S'exclama la gérante.

Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçu que le lieu c'était vidé petit à petit.

\- Aller, on y va. Dit Rosalie sur un ton inquiet qu'elle ne réussit pas à cacher.

Félix sortit son portefeuille, déposa un billet sur la table et lui emboîta le pas.

Sur le croisement de la grande rue, c'était la cohue, tout le monde était rassemblé apeuré, la jeune fille avait pris la main de son amant et se fraillait un passage tant bien que mal.

\- Belle ! S'écria t-elle quand elle l'aperçue enfin. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle la prit dans ses bras et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander. Alors comment cela s'est-il passé ? Tu as trouvé mon père ?

\- Oui mais il est incontrôlable, j'ai cru un instant que nous serions plus fort, que notre couple y résisterait mais Zelena est arrivée et je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Belle, personne ne peut rien contre le pouvoir de la dague, pas même moi.

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus la foula s'agitait sous l'absence inquiétante de Régina.

\- Hey, écoutez moi ! Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous. Décréta courageusement David.

\- Personne n'ira nulle part. Il nous faut des spectateurs. Répondit une voix féminine plus loin.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser place à la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest suivi de Rumplestiltskin, instinctivement Félix poussa sa bien aimée derrière lui et mit son bras protecteur devant elle. Lorsqu'ils progressèrent dans la foule pour se retrouver au centre, son père ne put s'empêcher de les regarder Belle et sa fille, le regard triste.

\- Où est-elle ? Hein, ne dites rien. Elle s'est dégonflée, et bien cela se présente mal pour vous. Si ma sœur n'est pas là dans 5 minutes je n'hésiterais pas à lâcher le ténébreux sur vous.

Son père que ne les avaient pas lâché du regard, ferma les yeux sous son impuissance et évita de croiser leurs yeux peureux. Les quelques minutes qui passèrent furent les plus longues pour tout le monde quand Zelena rompit le silence pesant et décréta :

\- Le délai est passé, alors qui as-tu envie de tuer Rumple ?

Rosalie sentait la peur monter en elle, il fallait absolument qu'elle réussise à attraper la main de Belle pour les téléporter en sécurité, même si c'était un acte lâche au moins il serait sauf.

Emma s'interposa et menaça la sorcière en vain, qui avec une facilité remarquable commanda la ténébreux qui l'envoya valser. C'est le moment ou jamais pensa la jeune fille.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a envie d'essayer ? S'écria Zelena menaçante.

Rosalie attrapa la main de Félix et de Belle, elle allait s'exécuter quand elle entendit dans la foule :

\- Oui, moi !

La foule s'écarta pour laisser place à la reine qui fit son entrée sur d'elle.

\- On ne t'a pas prévenu mais le noir c'est ma couleur ! Rajouta t-elle sur un ton provoquant.

Une confrontation éclata entre les deux sœurs, jusqu'au moment où Régina gifla sa rivale, ce qui déclencha le combat. Dés que la première attaque arriva, toute la foule se dispersa, Félix les tira jusqu'aux portes de la librairie, Rumple se retourna en leur lançant un regard inquiet, sa fille lui répondit par un hochement de tête rassurant. L'adolescente frissonna quand elle vu la rouquine attraper sa rivale par le cou avec sa magie, sans la toucher et la soulever tout en l'étranglant. Un flash d'elle enfant dans la même position que la reine avec son père en face le visage remplie de haine traversa son esprit. Régina fut projeter par sa sœur dans le cadran de l'horloge de la tour qu'elle fracassa puis cette dernière la suivit en se téléportant. Le ténébreux profita de ce moment de répit pour courir vers sa famille. Belle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Belle, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Chut, je sais tu n'es pas toi-même.

\- Merci. Lui répondit Rumple en l'embrassant sur le front.

En ignorant Félix, il attrapa sa fille par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as bien fais d'attendre un peu avant de vous téléporter.

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre toi. Répondit l'adolescente en baissant les yeux.

\- Rose, il faut que tu récupère la dague, tu peux le faire, sors moi de là s'il te plait.

Il fut interrompu par les cris de Zelena qui résonnaient dans toute la ville :

\- Je te prendrais ton cœur et je te prendra tout ce que tu as !

La sorcière traversa le ciel sombre de Storybrooke sur son balai et son père disparu dans un nuage de fumée verte en même temps.

Emma et ses parents traversèrent la rue en courant en direction de la tour de l'horloge, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être pathétiques ! Pensa Rosalie.

Elle pensa à Régina et se téléporta, quelques secondes après elle se trouvait en face d'elle qui était assise contre la rambarde.

\- Toujours en un seul morceau ? Lui demanda t-elle ironiquement en lui tendant sa main droite.

\- On dirait bien. Lui répondit cette dernière en acceptant son aide pour se remettre sur pied.

Les charmants débarquèrent enfin en lui demandant de ses nouvelles et parurent surpris qu'elle ait « gagné ». Régina leur expliqua alors que la sorcière voulait qu'une chose d'elle, son cœur. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et découvrit que sa sœur préparait une malédiction et qu'elle était en quête de rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires.

Le lendemain tout le monde s'attela aux recherches sur cette fameuse nouvelle malédiction, Belle cherchait dans la boutique et Félix fouillait la bibliothèque. Après avoir passé sa matinée à s'occuper des chevaux au ranch, Rosalie rejoignit en suivant son ancienne servante pour l'après-midi.

Régina quand à elle, ne se pressait pour les recherches et laissa les autres s'y atteler jusqu'au lendemain où alors qu'elle se préparait pour rendre visite à Rosalie au ranch elle reçu une visite surprise de sa sœur. Après lui avoir fait tout un baratin sur les pommes et sur sa vie, il s'est avéré que cette dernière était seulement là pour l'occuper pendant que son pantin récupérait son cœur qu'elle avait confié à Robin. Dés ce dernier lui confirma lors de sa visite que son cœur n'était plus avec lui, la reine se mit à sa manière à effectuer ses propres recherches, il fallait absolument qu'elle communique avec sa mère. Ni une ni deux, elle pénétra dans la boutique de Gold et fouilla à la recherche de l'arme qui avait servit à anéantir sa mère. Malgré les protestations de Belle, cette dernière lui fit finalement utile et l'aida. Le maire appela donc la famille Charmant ainsi que Crochet pour rentrer en communication avec sa mère. Malgré un premier essai raté, sa mère se manifesta lorsque tout le monde fut partit sauf Blanche et lui montra ses souvenirs. La vérité est alors tombée : Cora avait abandonné Zelena à cause de la princesse Eva du royaume du Nord qui n'avait pas tenu son secret comme sa fille plusieurs années plus tard. La raison de la future malédiction tomba alors la sorcière voulait retourner dans le passé pour éliminer Eva afin qu'elle puisse avoir la vie dont elle ait toujours rêver.

Gold était assis à table, la sorcière en face de lui. Cette dernière venait de lui révéler son plan machiavélique soit remonter le temps pour changer le passé. Zelena lui avait alors promis qu'il retrouverait son fils, Baelfire et mènerait la vie dont il avait toujours rêver. Certe sa proposition méritait réflexion mais son choix se confirma très vite dans son esprit. Si le ténébreux acceptait, il devrait alors renoncé à Belle ainsi qu'à sa fille et il savait que son fils n'aurait pas cautionné cela au vu des nombreuses vies que cette malédictions mettait en jeux.

C'est alors qu'une sournoise idée lui vint, il devait à tout prix récupérer sa dague et pour cela il fallait qu'il ruse et se mette la sorcière de son côté. En effet, il s'était rendu compte un peu plus tôt que ce qu'il avait demandé à sa fille lors du combat était une véritable mission suicide pour elle, si Zelena venait à la poignarder avec la dague quand cette dernière voudrait la récupérer, sa princesse n'y survivra pas. La dague dans sa botte lui faisait de l'œil depuis son arrivée dans la maison comme pour le narguer, il devait alors tenter une approche pour lui dérober. Le ténébreux allait pouvoir vérifier si son charme a toujours de l'effet sur la rouquine, vu comme il était apprêté ce soir, la mission risquait de ne pas être compliqué. Il bu donc une gorgée de vin rouge et s'attela à un discours de gentleman pour faire chavirer sa rivale. Quand cette dernière but ses paroles avec des yeux pétillant, il tenta donc une approche physique. D'abord surprise lors du premier contact, la sorcière se laissa aller quelques secondes après quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, c'était presque trop facile Zelena gémissait de plaisir à chacun de ses baisers le suppliant de continuer. Il la releva donc l'assit sur la table se positionnant entre ses jambes, angle parfait pour récupérer son dû délicatement. Poursuivant ainsi, il sentit la victoire lui monter à la tête quand il caressa sa jambe gauche en redescendant vers la dague, il était à trois centimètres de cette dernière quand sa rivale poussa un petit cri et l'immobilisa sa main droite juste au dessus du pommeau de l'arme.

\- Désolé très cher, mais je dois te dire non.

Rumple ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait d'échouer si près du but.

\- Ah oui, jamais le premier soir c'est ça ? Dit-il vaincu.

\- Tout ce que tu voulais c'était la dague, j'espère que tu as savouré ce moment, parce que tu viens de gâcher ta seule chance de retrouver ton fils.

\- Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'être retrouvé, il a besoin d'être vengé. Chose qui sera très vite faite quand je te tuerais !

\- Alors la fête est finie, maintenant mon joujou, dans ta cage ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna la sorcière.

Aussitôt dit, Rumple sentit le pouvoir de la dague le tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois rentré dans cette dernière, il soupira dessus d'avoir raté sa mission, il se mit à espérer que Régina et les autres arriveront à l'arrêter et que pour une fois, sa fille ne l'écoutera pas et ne viendra pas ici le sauver ou du moins pas seule, finalement quand il y repensa, la mère et la fille pourrait faire une sacré équipe et peut être vaincre Zelena


	31. Telle mère, telle fille

Suite à la révélation du plan de Zelena, tout le monde s'attela à biser la malédiction actuelle afin de retrouver la mémoire sur cette dernière année, grâce à leurs souvenirs les habitants auront peut être des informations pour piéger la sorcière. Rosalie était donc en pleine recherche du livre de conte dans la boutique de son père avec Belle. L'objet serait d'après les Charmants la clé pour rompre le sort. Après un rapide coup de fil à son amant qui cherchait de son côté à la bibliothèque, l'adolescente confirma à son ancienne servante que le livre n'était pas en leur possession, ce qu'elle s'empressa de répéter à David.

\- Si Zelena réussit son sort, tu crois vraiment que nous arriverons à le briser ? Questionna la princesse inquiète.

\- Je pense qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, si nous n'arrivons pas à arrêter l'inévitable, nous trouverons un moyen de revenir à Storybrooke comme nous l'avons déjà fait.

\- Même sans Régina, Blanche et Emma ? Ce sont nos meilleurs éléments, si elles n'existaient pas qui nous sauverait ? Demanda Rosalie sans savoir qu'elle ne serait pas de la partie elle non plus.

\- Peut être toi ? Alliés à ton père, vous pourriez être capables de grandes choses. La rassurant Belle avec son optimisme infaillible.

A midi, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent retrouver Félix pour déjeuner au Granny's comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Là bas ils retrouvèrent les Charmants, Régina et Emma toujours aussi préoccupés mais qui leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient retrouvé le livre de contes et que la malédiction devrait normalement être rapidement brisée.

\- Oh mon dieu, il neige ! S'exclama la jeune princesse en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faut absolument que j'aille rentrer les chevaux que j'ai laissé dans les enclos ce matin.

\- Je t'accompagne, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule avec ce temps.

\- Merci Félix.

En un rien de temps les deux adolescents disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et atterrirent au ranch. La jeune femme courut à l'intérieur attrapa plusieurs licols et cordes qu'elle lança une partie à son amant. Après s'être partagés les enclos, tous les animaux furent rentrés au chaud en quelques minutes.

\- Brrrr, se plaignit la Rosalie après avoir rentré le dernier cheval.

\- Laisse moi te réchauffer, lui dit l'adolescent en l'entourant dans un plaid qu'il avait trouvé. Enfin seuls, ces moments m'ont manqué !

Il la prit dans ses bras et frotta énergiquement son dos et ses épaules pour lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Après cela, ils allèrent s'assoir sur un tas de paille, tous deux enveloppés dans la couverture et la jeune fille fit apparaître deux chocolats chauds qu'ils dégustèrent.

\- Rose, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer, je recherche un appartement pour m'installer.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec Belle et moi ?

\- Si, j'adore Belle mais je doute que ton père toléra ma présence à son retour.

\- Mince, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail là. Tu as des pistes ?

\- J'en ai repéré un, dans l'immeuble du docteur Hopper.

\- Pourquoi pas, au moins c'est au calme.

\- Après je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue, même si je sais que tu ne pourras pas découcher tous les soirs ! Ria Félix.

\- Très drôle, merci pour tes encouragements.

Elle voulu rajouter quelque chose à la discussion quand ils furent tout les deux traversés par une vague d'énergie qui les stoppa dans leur conversation. Comme pour s'assurer que son amoureux était toujours là, l'adolescente se mit à toucher ses avants bras en remontant jusqu'à ses épaules pour finalement se laisser aller dans ses bras, rassurée.

\- Rose ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La malédiction a été rompu ?

\- Oui, en effet et j'avais juste besoin d'être certaine que tu sois vivant en me rappelant de l'année passée.

\- Chut, bien sur que je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, je te le promets.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue de son amante et fonça avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres.

\- En fait, tu sais comment vaincre Zelena ? La questionna t-il quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

\- Non mais je me souviens d'une information beaucoup plus importante.

\- Ah bon, et laquelle ?

\- L'identité de ma mère. Répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire fier. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle devrait pas tarder, j'ai vu dans une vision l'an dernier que l'on se retrouverait ici.

\- Alors, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si personne n'a besoin d'aide pour retrouver ses proches. Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter à ton retour et me présenter ma future belle maman, en espérant qu'elle m'apprécie plus que beau papa. S'exclama Félix en plaisantant.

\- Merci, tu es parfait. Finit par dire la princesse en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant qu'il parte.

Voyant que cet événement avait déclenché un changement de météo, la jeune femme décida de ressortir quelques bêtes pour passer le temps. Elle remplissait les enclos petit à petit quand elle vu apparaître un nuage de fumée violette à quelques mètres d'elle, laissant place à sa mère qui avait les yeux humides sous l'émotion.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ? Arriva t-elle enfin à prononcer.

Rosalie qui avait hérité du coté farceur de son père décida de répondre quelque chose de différent pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde des retrouvailles.

\- Oui bien sûr, Mme Mills, je vous attendais pour signer des papiers, j'avais tellement hâte que tout soit en règle. Plaisanta t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa presque la reine qui était totalement perdue et ne comprenait pas que la malédiction n'avait pas été brisé pour sa fille.

\- Maman. Prononça l'adolescente de façon à peine audible que seule elle pouvait entendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oh rien je pensais tout haut.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Rosalie ! S'énerva Régina à bout de nerf.

L'adolescente qui avait trop joué de la situation, se précipita vers sa mère et l'enlaça, ce qui surprit d'abord cette dernière, qui se décontracta en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, maman.

\- Ma petite fille, je t'aime tellement, plus rien ni personne ne nous sépara à présent, je t'en fais la promesse.

Le soir, la jeune fille fut invitée par sa mère à partager un diner chez elle avec Henry pour faire sa connaissance, les deux s'entendirent tout de suite très bien. L'enfant lui demanda tous les détails de sa vie dans la foret enchantée et fut époustouflé par tous les pouvoirs de sa sœur qui lui fit quelques démonstrations.

\- Et tu sors avec Félix ? Demanda le fils du maire trop curieux.

Rosalie faillit presque s'étouffer face à cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, ce qui fait rire sa mère qui sermonna le garçon.

\- Félix a toujours été là pour moi et m'a aidé à survivre pendant 28 années au pays imaginaire. Je sais que vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il obéissait juste aveuglement aux ordres de Peter parce qu'il pensait lui être redevable de l'avoir sauvé d'une vie de malheurs.

Régina conclut le diner en demandant à son fils d'aller se brosser les dents et se coucher pendant qu'elle ramènerait sa fille chez elle. L'adolescente lui en dissuada en lui disant qu'elle pouvait être chez elle en quelques secondes mais sa mère insista. Elle prit donc place dans la mercedes de sa mère qui après être sortit du garage lui lança :

\- Alors ce Félix ? C'est ton petit ami ?

\- J'y crois pas, tu as insisté pour me raccompagner juste pour avoir plus d'informations sur ma vie sentimentale ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Et oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis ta mère, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Tu es sure que tu veux vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain là, je te préviens tu ne risques pas d'apprécier les représailles.

\- Tout à fait, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher.

\- Très bien, oui c'est mon petit ami et depuis un peu plus de 27 ans je dirais approximativement si cela peut répondre à tes interrogations suivantes. Anticipa la jeune princesse.

\- Ah, je le savais ! 27 ans tu dis ? Wahou ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé autant. S'extasia la reine.

\- Maintenant, à moi ! Alors Robin des bois c'est ça ?

La conductrice vira au rouge.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

\- C'est une petite ville, les rumeurs circulent vite ! Même si tu pourrais être un peu plus discrète.

\- De toute façon, nous nous fréquentons que depuis très peu de temps, rien de très sérieux pour l'instant.

\- En tout cas, c'est un très bon choix ! Il est pas mal du tout. Répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Allez file vermine ! Rigola la reine en s'arrêtant devant la maison rose.

Sa fille descendit de la voiture et marcha sur le chemin en brique en direction de la porte d'entrée. Régina ouvrit sa fenêtre et rajouta :

\- Rose ! On se voit demain matin au ranch.

La jeune fille lui fit un dernier sourire et regagna sa maison cette expression figée sur son visage


	32. Bataille contre le Temps

Dés que Rosalie pénétra dans la maison calme, elle monta à l'étage où seule sa chambre était allumée, elle se dirigea directement à la salle de bain se mettre en tenue de nuit avant de rejoindre Félix qui l'attendait assit sur le lit, un polar entre les mains.

\- Alors, je peux maintenant savoir qui est ta mère ? Belle n'a rien voulu me dire.

La jeune fille réfléchit un moment et se rappela que son ancienne servante était au courant depuis l'an passé de l'identité de sa mère.

\- C'est Régina, c'est elle ma mère. Répondit-elle un sourire sur le visage.

\- Wahou, ton hypothèse était donc juste. Tu es donc la fille du ténébreux et de la méchante reine, je comprends mieux l'étendue tes pouvoirs magiques maintenant.

\- Alors comment se sont passées les retrouvailles mère fille ? Demanda Belle qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Pressée de tout savoir, elle vint les rejoindre et s'assit à son tour sur le lit de sorte qu'ils forment un petit rond.

\- Très bien ! La jeune fille leur raconta que sa mère l'avait rejoint comme elle l'avait prédit au ranch, elle rigola en leur expliquant sa première réaction et finit par le diner avec Henry.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Rosalie. Conclut Belle avant de repartir te coucher.

\- La méchante reine et le ténébreux… Comment vais-je faire pour me faire accepter par cette famille ? Songea Félix inquiet.

\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sure. Mais un petit conseil commence par ma mère. Sérieusement, elle est plus ouverte que tu ne le penses. Rajouta l'adolescente avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Au petit matin, la jeune fille se leva tôt et après avoir prit une douche rapide puis elle enfila une tenue d'équitation confortable. Elle descendit à la cuisine, prit une pomme et sortit directement en attrapant les clés de la Cadillac de son père au passage. Elle monta à bord de la voiture et se rappela les explications que lui avait donné son père durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle tourna la clé dans le contact et sourit fièrement au bruit du démarrage. Elle baissa le frein à main, enclencha la première et le bolide lui obéit immédiatement quand elle relâcha avec douceur l'embrayage et accéléra franchement en même temps. Le ranch étant à l'autre bout de la ville, cela était une parfaite raison pour prendre la voiture, elle alluma l'autoradio et grimaça devant le rock indépendant qui résonnait dans l'habitacle elle changea les stations jusqu'à tomber sur une musique pop entrainante où elle s'empressa d'augmenter le volume. Il était encore tôt et les routes étaient calme en mois de dix minutes, elle rejoignit le chemin de terre qui menait à son lieu de travail.

Après avoir garé la voiture, l'adolescente se rendit directement aux boxs pour nourrir les animaux et en sortir quelques uns. Voulant absolument monter sa jument, elle alla la préparer soigneusement. Une fois cela fait elle amena cette dernière vers la carrière que lui avait construit Félix. Ce matin, pour regagner sa confiance elle avait décidé de monter sans selle avec seulement un licol. Elle caressa une dernière fois le museau de sa jument, l'apaisant et monta sans trop d'effort. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'échauffement au pas, la jeune fille passa au trot avec un léger coup de talon et un signaux sonore. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille sûr de Lénobia lui fit accélérer la cadence jusqu'au galop. Elle contrôla calmement l'allure de l'animal en lui faisant faire des tours de carrière en maîtrisant ses foulées. La jeune fille retrouva enfin cette sensation de liberté qu'elle avait oublié, elle resserra ses cuisses, redressa son buste et étendit ses bras en croix, les yeux fermés tout en respirant l'air frais et calme de l'aube. A présent, elle laissa sa jument prendre le contrôle et elle eut l'impression de ne faire plus qu'une avec elle. Quand finalement elle rattrapa les rennes et rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que sa mère se tenait contre une des barrières de la carrière et l'observait. La cavalière réduit l'allure de son animal en faisant un tour au trot ainsi que deux au pas avant de se diriger vers sa mère.

\- Bonjour ! Lui lança t'elle en descendit gracieusement de Lénobia alors que cette dernière n'était toujours pas arrêter. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Tu montes sacrément bien ! Répondit sa mère impressionnée.

\- Merci. Je dois tenir ça de toi !

\- On dirait bien ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Régina en caressant la jument à son tour.

\- Mon père me l'a offert lorsque j'étais enfant pour combler son absence, disons que j'ai grandis avec elle.

\- Vous avez un lien très particulier en effet. En fait, je t'ai ramené du matériel.

La jeune fille accompagna sa mère jusqu'à la voiture et l'aida à décharger son coffre.

\- Génial, un ordinateur !

\- Tu sais déjà te servir de cette chose là ?

\- Bien sur c'est super simple, il faut juste ne pas avoir peur de fouiner.

\- Ah j'avais oublié qu'aucune magie n'avait de secret pour toi, même celle des nouvelles technologies ! Rigola sa mère qui lui avait apporté entre autre plusieurs fournitures de bureau et pour les chevaux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent ensemble au travail en rédigeant une annonce pour une journée porte ouverte au ranch et Régina montra à sa fille comment passer un commande pour le matériel dont elle avait encore besoin. Il était un peu plus de 11 heures quand le téléphone du maire sonna. Même si elle s'était levée puis écartée de quelques mètres sa fille entendit ses paroles.

\- Allo ? Oui… Déjà ? Je pensais que l'on aurait plus de temps. J'arrive tout de suite. Elle raccrocha et sa fille se retourna à son tour pour l'interroger du regard.

\- Mary Margaret est sur le point d'accoucher et Zelena peut arriver à tout moment pour lui prendre son enfant. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.

\- Laisse moi t'accompagner.

\- Rose c'est trop dangereux, si Zelena attaque ton père sera surement là.

\- C'est la même chose pour toi, en plus elle a ton cœur. Si tu me laisses là, je te rejoindrais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtue !

\- Oui on se demande de qui je tiens ça encore! Se moqua l'adolescente.

\- Je ne pense pas être à 100 % responsable sur ce point là, allez ne perdons pas de temps.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la mère et la fille arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital et elles rejoignirent la chambre où se trouvait Snow. Aussitôt, Emma sollicita la reine pour protéger la chambre avec un charme, qu'elles lacèrent à deux. Henry arriva en suivant et Emma repartit avec Crochet pour vaincre la sorcière de l'Ouest. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les deux femmes comprirent que cette dernière avait échoué quand elles entendirent Grincheux crier que l'ennemi arrivait.

\- Mettez-vous tous en position ! Ordonna à son tour Robin.

La panique monta d'un cran pour tout le monde.

\- Henry, Rose, allez vous mettre en sécurité quelque part avec le docteur Hopper. Ca ne va pas être joli à voir.

Aussitôt le psychologue tira Henry avec lui mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- N'essaye même pas de m'en dissuader. Répondit-elle au regard noir que lui lançait sa mère.

La reine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Belle passa rapidement devant elles, plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Belle qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je ne laisserais pas cette sorcière m'enlever Rumple.

Son optimisme indestructible frappa l'adolescente, qui fit quelques pas en avant elle aussi.

\- Rose, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Ecoute moi je vais me poster juste avant toi, je serais dans le couloir à droite, je vais la retenir et la blesser autant que je peux. Promets moi de ne pas bouger d'ici quoiqu'il arrive peut importe ce qu'il se passera, tant qu'elle ne vient pas à toi tu restes là.

\- Sois prudente, je t'en supplie. Lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Arrivée à son post, Rosalie attendit stressée que l'ennemi vint à elle, elle le sentit approcher quand elle entendit les paroles menaçantes de son ancienne servante. Puis plus rien et elle vit Zelena débarquer furieuse la dague de son père à la main. C'était le moment où jamais pour honorer la promesse de ce dernier et lui récupérer.

\- Tiens, tiens… En voilà une bonne surprise, ma petite nièce chérie !

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille. S'exclama la jeune princesse menaçante en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa paume.

La sorcière réagit immédiatement à ses menaces en l'envoyant dans les airs mais la jeune fille se rattrapa de justesse et se réceptionna au sol un genou à terre, elle en profita pour attaquer rapidement pour surprendre son ennemi qui s'affala quand elle sur le sol pendant que l'adolescente se releva victorieuse. Le ténébreux profita de ce moment pour faire irruption quand il aperçut sa fille, il voulut faire demi tour mais Zelena l'arrêta immédiatement en pointant sa dague sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises, débarrasse toi en !

Rose n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son père l'attrapa à distance par le cou, la souleva et serra de toutes ses forces. L'adolescente se débattit tant bien que mal sous la forte pression qu'exerçait son père sur son cou, elle réussit à dégager son bras et à le pousser comme elle l'avait fait avec la sorcière plus tôt dans le but de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, elle avait peu de force et réussi qu'à lui faire faire trois petit pas en arrière ce qui fit éclater de rire la rouquine.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que cela fait de recevoir une correction de Rumplestiltskin ?

La jeune fille l'ignora et se concentra sur son père pour ne plus le lâcher des yeux. Sa tête commença à lui tourner à cause du manque d'oxygène et elle voulut lui parler, c'était le seul moyen, qu'il lui restait.

\- Arrête… S'il te plait… Tu avais promis… de ne plus me faire de mal. Je t'en supplie… Tu es plus fort que ça… Bats toi… Pour moi. Haleta t-elle désespérée. Le regard de son père la brisa au plus profond d'elle. Premièrement, elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle, mais se torturait mentalement pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle vit même une larme s'échapper de son œil.

Epuisée, Rosalie baissa les armes et se laissa aller, elle ferma les yeux pour que le tourniquet lancé à pleine vitesse dans son esprit cesse et souri presque quand tout s'arrêta même si la pression était toujours là, certes moins forte à présent mais toujours là.

Quand Rumple relâcha sa main pour poser le corps de sa fille à terre, Zelena l'interrompit.

\- Continue très cher, je t'ai ordonné de te débarrasser d'elle.

\- Elle a déjà perdue connaissance, que veux-tu de plus ?

\- Faire souffrir sa mère en lui prenant tout ce qu'elle a de plus cher.

\- Attaque toi à Henry dans ce cas là.

\- Bonne idée, il ne doit pas être très loin ce mioche.

Rumple soulagé put enfin relâcher son enfant et suivit la sorcière pour s'attaquer à leur dernière rivale, Régina. Cette dernière fut bien plus facile à éliminer qu'il le pensa.

Rose fut réveillée par les cris de tristesse de Mary Margaret et comprit qu'ils avaient tous échoué. Elle toussa en reprenant son air et se leva difficilement pour retrouver sa mère qu'elle découvrit étendue sur le sol.

\- Maman ! S'écria t-elle en la secouant. Maman relève toi.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et la regarda perdue.

\- Elle a prit le petit et va jeter la malédiction d'une minute à l'autre, viens il faut qu'on la retrouve. Lui lança l'adolescente inépuisable en l'aidant à se lever.

\- Rose, qu'est ce que c'est que ses marques sur ton cou ? Lui répondit elle inquiète par les traces violettes et rouges laissé par l'étranglement.

En effet ce dernier ayant été réalisé par son père, le processus de guérison de la jeune fille ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est rien.

A peine, elles arrivèrent au niveau de Robin et ses compagnons que ce dernier les questionna :

\- Où sont-ils passés ? Ils ont le bébé !

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Rétorqua sa mère.

\- Robin tu aurais une carte et un couteau sur toi ? Un bon voleur doit toujours avoir une carte sur lui.

\- Oui bien sur. Attention avec tes remarques jeune fille, je ne suis pas un pirate . Plaisanta t-il.

Il lui tendit tout et la jeune fille sûre d'elle tendit le carte à sa mère et s'entailla le doigt, une goutte de sang perla tout de suite de la blessure et tomba sur la carte. Rosalie se concentra et ferma les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit la goutte trembla et se dirigea vers le nord.

\- Allons y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! S'écria Charmant qui les avait rejoint avec Emma.

Au pas de course, ils arrivèrent à une grange isolée au nord de la ville et constatèrent que le sort était déjà lancé. Dès qu'il pénétrèrent dans l'habitat chacun s'attela à sa mission prédéfinie sur le chemin. David se dirigea vers son fils, Robin vers le cœur du maire et Rosalie resta derrière la sorcière pour récupérer la dague de son père dés qu'un moment se présenterait. La sorcière lâcha alors le ténébreux et ses singes volants sur eux et un combat éclata, la jeune fille resta en retrait en envoyant balader quelques fois les animaux qui l'attaquaient. Tout le monde eut droit à un instant de répit quand Zelena attrapa sa sœur par le cou, cette dernière bien décidée à gagner ce combat fit jaillir confiante de la magie blanche de ses mains qu'elle orienta sur la sorcière qui fut projetée en arrière à quelques mètres au pied de Rosalie. Cette dernière parvint à attraper la dague qui lui avait échappé au vol sous le sourire fier de son père qui la remercia silencieusement. Régina se positionna aux cotés de sa fille et arracha le rubis de Zelena ce qui fit cesser le sort. Chacun put alors récupérer son dut sous le regard désespéré de leur rivale.

\- Tu as échoué et tu n'iras nulle part. S'exclama la reine heureuse.

\- Permets moi de te contredire. Maintenant tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fais. Rajouta Rumple.

Il tira alors Zelena vers lui pour venger tout ce que cette femme avait fait subir à sa famille. Régina se tourna vers l'adolescente qui resta inerte sans bouger la dague toujours dans les mains. Devant son mutisme, sa mère lui arracha la dague des mains et ordonna au ténébreux de mettre fin à ses désirs de torture.

\- Après tout ce que cette sorcière, nous a fait. Tu veux la protéger ? Elle m'a ordonné de tuer notre fille ! S'énerva le mage noir.

\- Oui la magie blanche l'a vaincu et elle ne cautionne pas ce genre de comportement, on en reste là. Combien de vies avons-nous déjà prises et pour quel résultat ?

Le ténébreux ne protesta pas plus, il avait comprit que cela ne servirait plus à rien. Rosalie s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini maintenant, tu es libre, rentrons à la maison.

Ils sortirent donc de la grange derrière les autres et partirent en direction de la boutique afin de retrouver une vie à peu près normale.


	33. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux

Une fois arrivée à la boutique avec son père, Rosalie exténuée passa directement dans l'arrière boutique et se jeta sur le divan.

\- Je suis crevée, tout ça m'a vidée ! Prononça t'elle en fermant les yeux sous la fatigue.

Le ténébreux la rejoignit, souleva la tête de sa fille et en s'asseyant à son tour la cala sur ses genoux avec un coussin.

\- Rose, je suis tellement désolé pour tout, pour la façon dont tu as retrouvé ta mère et tout ce que tu as subit à cause de Zelena. Je vous vengerais toi et Baelfire quoi qu'il m'en coute.

\- Pour Zelena, tu n'y es pour rien…

\- Non, je suis incapable de me contrôler contre cette dague. Tant que je serais à sa merci, vous ne serez pas en sécurité.

\- Bien sur que oui nous serons en sécurité, pendant mon enfance il n'y a eu aucun incident. Dès que Régina te la rendra tu la cachera dans un endroit ou toi seul le sait. En fait, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dis au sujet de ma mère ?

\- Il faut que tu saches que tu n'as pas été engendré comme n'importe quel enfant, Rosalie.

\- Ca, je m'en doutais… Dit en s'interrompant la jeune fille quand son père leva le doigt pour qu'elle le laisse finir.

\- Avec Régina nous avons fait un marché, le sort noir en échange de notre premier enfant. Tu as donc été conçue grâce à nos sangs mélangés et à un goutte de la potion du véritable amour. Comme Régina ne supportait pas les premiers symptômes de la grossesse et ne voulait pas compromettre son image au sein du royaume elle m'a supplié de réduire sa durée à 3 mois, comme je te l'avais déjà expliqué et d'où ta croissance décuplée. Bref, quand ta mère t'as mise au monde, je suis venu te récupérer comme était convenu les termes du marché et elle a pu avoir le parchemin du sort noir. Elle n'a même pas cherché à te retenir, elle était tellement aveuglée par la vengeance…

\- Elle a changé à présent !

\- En effet… Tu nous a changé. Dés ta naissance j'avais de grands projets pour toi, je voulais que tu deviennes une puissante magicienne et que tu sois à mes cotés pour régner dans un pouvoir infini. Puis quand j'ai réalisé que ta vie ne durerait peut être que 2 ans j'ai abandonné cette idée, à quoi bon gâcher une vie aussi courte ? Petite, tu me faisais tellement penser à Baelfire et cela m'aidé à combler son absence. Très tôt, tu avais tellement d'amour et de bonté en toi, tu as toujours accepté la vie comme elle te venait avec le sourire. Je voulais que ton existence soit la meilleure, même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas, j'ai toujours fais en sorte que tu sois heureuse. Raconta Rumplestiltskin tout en soignant la blessure au cou de sa file qu'il avait infligé un peu plus tôt.

\- Merci. Chuchota l'adolescence.

\- Rose, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. J'ai longuement réfléchis, je pense que je vais demandé Belle en mariage…

\- Quoi ? Répondit la jeune femme en se relevant d'un coup pour faire face à son père.

\- Oui, après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensemble, je pense qu'il est grand temps de s'engager. Mais je voulais juste connaître ton avis.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me demander ma bénédiction là ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… Répondit le ténébreux gêné.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Mais à une seule condition... Je veux absolument être ta témoin.

\- Comme si la question se posait !

\- Génial ! En fait, je dois te laisser, il faut que je file au ranch, j'ai un peu abandonné les chevaux ce matin. Dit la brune en pensant qu'elle avait surtout abandonné la voiture de son père là bas.

\- Au ranch ? Depuis quand il y a un ranch ici ?

\- Oui, c'est mon lieu de travail. Il est arrivé en même temps que la deuxième malédiction, d'autres personnes sont là aussi. Je te raconterais tout ça à la maison, à toute. S'esclaffa t-elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son père avant de disparaître.

Après avoir rentré et nourrit tous les animaux, Rosalie passa un coup de fil à sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait fixer la date de la matinée porte ouverte à dans deux jours. Cette dernière approuva et lui donna rendez vous demain matin pour l'aider à afficher les pancartes. Elle prit donc la voiture de son père qu'elle ramena prudemment chez elle. A peine, elle eut franchit le pas de la porte qu'une tornade brune s'abattit sur elle.

\- Rose, tu ne devineras jamais ! Ton père m'a fait sa demande en mariage !

\- Oh mon dieu, Belle ! C'est merveilleux, félicitations ! Lui répondit-elle en l'enlaçant et en lançant un regard complice au ténébreux. Vous avez réfléchit à une date ?

\- Oui, demain soir. Prit la parole son père sur un ton sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? L'interrogea t-il suspicieux.

\- Non, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ira faire les boutiques demain ensemble et puis ce sera une cérémonie très intime.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir quasiment rien dormi de la nuit, tant l'excitation était à son comble. Rosalie rejoignit le ranch et après avoir fini son rituel elle monta un peu Lénobia en espérant que cela la détende. A 9 h 30, elle entendit la voiture de sa mère pénétrer dans le domaine. Elle laissa donc sa jument dans son enclos et retrouva sa mère les pancartes à la main. Ensembles, elles arpentèrent tous les lieux publics de Storybrooke pour y mettre les affiches. La date était donc fixée au lendemain à partir de 10 heures. Pendant qu'elles placardaient les informations, Régina ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de matinée :

\- Qu'est ce qui te mets tant de bonne humeur ? Tu es excitée comme une puce.

\- Mon père et Belle vont se marier.

\- Ah oui, déjà ?

\- Oui et attends tu ne connais pas le pire. C'est ce soir et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre !

L'adolescente explosa de rire quand sa mère s'indigna à son tour en protestant qu'ils auraient pu prévenir plus tôt.

Puis, vers 11 heures, elle retrouva Belle à la librairie et elles partirent faire les boutiques à la recherche des robes parfaites. Une heure plus tard et cinq magasins explorés de fond en comble, la future mariée avait trouvé une robe courte blanche et élégante et la témoin une rose en dentelle ouverte dans le dos qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux foncés. Il était prévu qu'après la cérémonie de l'après midi pour le petit prince, Belle irait se préparer chez son père et Rumple chez lui comme le voulait la tradition. Finalement l'après-midi passa rapidement, la cérémonie de présentation avait juste était catastrophique pour ses deux parents, le prénom du bébé avait rendu son père triste et nostalgique et sa mère avait eu la chance de voir le retour de l'ex compagne de Robin qui était censé être morte. Heureusement que Félix était là, maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, sa présence lui manquait terriblement.

Cela faisait 5 fois que le ténébreux hurlait son nom dans les escaliers pour que sa fille se décident enfin à descendre quand elle pointa le bout de son nez en prenant son temps pour le rejoindre élégamment. Elle l'admira quelques instants, il avait mit un costume flambant neuf de couleur bleu marine qui le rendait à la fois très beau en faisant ressortir son visage et très classe.

\- Déstresse, on sait tout les deux qu'elle ne répondra pas non. Rigola la jeune fille en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Son père prit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je conduise, je te promets de ne pas klaxonner dans toute le ville. Plaisanta encore Rosalie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la clé dans le contact, quand une musique électro hurlait dans l'habitacle, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette musique horrible ?! S'énerva le magicien.

\- Pardon. Chuchota l'adolescente.

Après 10 minutes de route, silencieuse, le marié se gara à la lisière de la foret et ils rejoignirent la place où se tenait le puit orné de bougies ensemble. Belle arriva quelques instants après avec son père et Archi qui avait été désigné pour les unir.

Chacun des futurs époux pénétra donc d'une direction opposée jusqu'à la petite place. Rumple rentra en premier au bras de sa fille, très ému et Belle fit son entrée ensuite ravissante avec son père et la cérémonie débuta. Après avoir prononcé quelques mots sur l'engagement du mariage, Archi les larmes aux yeux invita les mariés à échanger leur vœux.

A ce moment là, l'adolescente qui se tenait aux cotés de son père crut défaillir tellement ce moment était fort en émotions. Chacun exprimait son amour de façon tellement pure et à cœur ouvert, Belle avec de magnifiques mots spécialement choisis et Rumple avec toute son honnêteté et son amour. Après ces discours émouvant, ils échangèrent leur alliances et échangèrent un baiser langoureux. A la fin de la cérémonie, Rosalie prit chacun des deux mariés dans ses bras pour les féliciter et ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Ce soir son père c'était lié à jamais à sa bien aimé mais sa mère avait perdu le sien. Elle expliqua donc au ténébreux, qu'elle les laisseraient seuls la maison pour ce soir et resterait auprès de sa mère, ce que ce dernier comprit. Quand elle eut raccompagné les deux tourtereaux à la voiture, elle se téléporta et apparut devant l'allée qui menait à la grand maison blanche de Régina. Elle prit donc une profonde respiration car la soirée ne s'annonçait pas rose et marcha en direction de la villa 108.


	34. Une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan noir

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'imposante villa blanche, Rosalie frappa 3 coups et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit résonner les talons de sa mère sur le parquet du hall d'entrée puis plus rien, juste le silence pesant de la nuit. Elle pensait que la porte allait immédiatement s'ouvrir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'est alors qu'elle décida de rompre le silence, impatiente :

\- Maman, ouvre moi s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es là.

\- Laisse moi Rose, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état, ouvre cette porte ou je trouve un autre moyen pour rentrer.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… Pas ce soir…

La reine n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle vit apparaître en face d'elle sa fille encore élégamment vêtue. Cette dernière dévisagea sa mère qui avait les yeux rougis et les joues baignées de traces de mascara, elle en eut le souffle coupé, jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère dans un pareil état. L'élégante mme Mills, femme de pouvoir, reine puis maire, qui dirigeait tout le monde avec assurance faisait presque peur à voir. Sans un mot, la jeune fille attira Régina contre elle et la serra avec puissance dans ses bras pour lui prouver sa présence et son soutien infaillible.

\- Rose, je t'en supplie vas t'en. Sanglota la femme. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état là.

\- C'est trop tard et puis rappelle toi que tu m'as déjà vu dans un état encore pire que le tien quand je pleurais la mort de mon père ainsi que celle de Félix dans la foret enchantée. J'étais un vrai cadavre vivant et tu as été là pour moi, tu as chassé mes pleurs et mes cauchemars tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage alors que je me noyais dans un océan de tristesse et de dépression. Maintenant laisse moi te rendre la pareille et être présente pour toi. Rassura à son tour Rosalie en câlinant toujours la maire.

\- Merci… Je me sens tellement brisée, si tu savais.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je te comprends puisque se serait te mentir. Je n'ai jamais vécu une telle situation mais j'imagine bien ta douleur et crois-moi elle va s'estomper, lentement certes mais ça va passer et tu vas te relevé car tu es forte et plus seule, tu as une famille à présent. S'exclama l'adolescente en trainant sa mère jusqu'au salon où elle s'assirent sur le canapé l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement profiter des célébrations du mariage au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi ? Regarde toi tu es magnifique et je te gâches ta soirée.

\- Premièrement le mariage est fini, je préfère laisser les mariés consommer librement leur mariage seuls dans la maison plutôt qu'entendre leurs ébats donc je n'ai nul part où dormir. Deuxièmement c'est avec toi et personne d'autre que je souhaite passer ma soirée.

La jeune princesse proposa ensuite à sa mère de lui préparer à manger mais cette dernière déclina en lui expliquant que rien ne passerait pour ce soir.

\- Tu sais, il doit souffrir autant que toi je pense…

\- Arrête, Rosalie. La supplia sa mère.

\- Maman, j'ai vu comme il te dévorait du regard, il ne t'oubliera pas comme ça, j'en suis certaine. Peut-être même qu'il reviendra…

\- Il faut que tu arrête d'être toujours optimiste, bien sur qu'il ne reviendra pas, il vient de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. J'aurais fais exactement la même chose à sa place. Bon j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, je vais me coucher.

\- Très bien, je monte avec toi, je dormirais dans la chambre d'Henry pour cette nuit.

\- Non viens avec moi. Lui dit sa mère dans le couloir. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, même si j'aurais préféré le faire dans un moment plus joyeux… Mais tête de mule que tu es, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le faire.

Régina poussa alors une porte en face de la chambre de son frère et la jeune fille y découvrit une magnifique chambre, décoré avec élégance dans les tons violet, blanc et argenté.

\- Voici, ta chambre, je l'ai décoré depuis que nous avons recouvré la mémoire, j'espère qu'elle te plait.

\- Maman, elle est superbe ! S'écria la jeune fille en extasiant devant les moindres détails. Oh mon dieu, j'ai un dressing et en plus remplis, tu es parfaite ! Dit-elle en fonçant dans ses bras ce qui redonna un peu de baume au cœur à la reine.

Au petit matin, Rosalie fut réveillée par la mélodie douce de son réveil. Elle profita quelques minutes de l'odeur de ses draps neufs avant de se lever et d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. En se dirigeant vers son dressing, elle admira encore une fois sa nouvelle chambre et se dit que sa mère avait énormément de gouts dans tous les domaines. Après quelques hésitations, elle sortit du placard un pantalon d'équitation bleu marine, un chemisier à carreaux blancs et bleu clair ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir marron. Elle prit en suivant une douche rapide, se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Quand elle descendit, elle fut surprise de voir déjà sa mère aux fourneaux.

\- Mon dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais senti une pareille odeur ! S'extasia t-elle.

\- Ce sont simplement des pains perdus afin de remplir ton estomac pour cette importante journée qui t'attends. En fait tu es ravissante !

\- Merci, il faut savoir que mon fournisseur en matière d'habillement a très bon gout. Plaisanta l'adolescente.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes prirent place dans la Mercedes noire et firent route vers le ranch. Elles avaient une heure devant elle pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée des habitants. La jeune princesse prit énormément de plaisir à faire participer sa mère à nourrir et sortir les animaux.

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas monter de temps en temps, je sais que tu aimes ça et puis je pense que cela te feras du bien aussi. Lui dit-elle quand elles refermèrent les clôtures électriques.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée et puis c'est vrai que depuis que je t'ai vu monté la dernière fois, cela m'a fait envie.

Pendant qu'elles imprimait les formulaires pour les propriétaires, Félix les rejoignit les bras chargés de boissons.

A 10 heures pile, les premiers arrivants curieux firent leur entrée et Rosalie sure d'elle s'empressa de leur présenter les lieux et visiter le domaine. Le ranch possédant 6 poneys, l'adolescente avait prévu une petite animations pour les enfants qui eut un franc succès tout au long de la matinée. Certains habitants avaient, tout comme elle auparavant reconnu leur chevaux et s'étaient engagés à verser une pension et à leur rendre visite et d'autres parents avaient inscrits leur enfants pour des leçons.

La jeune fille, comblée par la réussite de sa matinée porte ouverte passa de personnes en personnes discuter quand elle reconnut au loin un visage timide, qui lui semblait familier. Sans même écouter ce que son interlocuteur lui racontait, elle détaillait cette inconnue blonde d'une trentaine d'année qui regardait partout autour d'elle et semblait perdue. Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard émeraude de l'inconnue croisa celui de l'adolescente et son cœur eut un raté tellement le choc lui était violent.

\- Non… C'est impossible. Prononça t'elle en courant vers l'inconnue.

\- Rosalie, c'est toi ? Lui demanda la blonde quand elle arriva à sa hauteur en la dévisageant toujours.

\- Bien sur, Irina ! S'enthousiasmât-elle en se jetant à son cou. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment là… Je te croyais morte pendant tout ce temps.

\- Comment ça morte ? La questionna t-elle son ancienne nourrice.

\- Ton village, ta ferme… Tout a été ravagé par un incendie.

\- Rassure toi, ma puce, ton père est venu nous chercher juste à temps pour m'emmener avec ma famille en sécurité, c'est un miracle.

Aux dernières paroles d'Irina, Rosalie réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée sur le compte de son père et lui en avait voulu bêtement pour rien.

\- Ma chérie, regarde toi, tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenue une femme vraiment belle. Enchaina la nourrice en l'admirant de haut en bas. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à Storybrooke mais je n'en étais pas sure et quand j'ai vu l'annonce avec ton nom. Je me suis précipitée ici. Que dirais-tu de venir diner un soir à la maison ? Je te présenterais mes enfants, tu peux même venir accompagné de ce beau jeune homme qui te fais de l'œil depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Bien sur que je viendrais, je ne manquerais tes bons petits plats pour rien au monde et oui je te présenterais Félix.

\- Bonjour, tout se passe bien ? Dit Régina curieuse qui se mêla à la conversation.

\- Oui maman, je te présente Irina, ma nourrice qui s'est occupée de moi des ma naissance. Irina voici…

\- La personne à l'origine de l'incendie de mon village. La coupa froidement la blonde. Apparemment les gens disent que vous êtes différentes dans ce monde là, je vais donc pas me faire de fausses idées et me faire mon propre avis.

\- Oui, fais moi confiance Irina, tu seras agréablement surprise. La rassura l'adolescente.

\- En tout cas, je vous serais à jamais reconnaissante pour vous êtes si bien occupée de mon enfant durant ces premiers mois. Si vous avez besoin de quoique soit, n'hésitez pas. Finit par dire sa mère avant de partir en expliquant qu'elle avait du travail à la mairie.

Rosalie et sa nourrice continuèrent à discuter encore un petit moment puis, cette dernière dut s'en aller aussi chercher ses enfants à l'école.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'habitants, quand Rumplestiltskin arriva au bras de son épouse.

\- Wahou, Rose cet endroit est magnifique ! S'émerveilla Belle en visitant.

Sans un mot l'adolescente se jeta au bras de son père et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Oh ! Que me vaut cet élan d'affection ? On ne s'est quitté qu'une nuit, c'était si horrible que ça avec Régina ?

\- Non, je voulais juste te remercier d'être toi et de toujours honorer tes promesses à chaque fois.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu doutes encore de moi. Rigola t-il. En fait, je suis venue t'annoncer que nous partons quelques jours en lune de miel cet après-midi, nous ne serons pas loin, nous quittons pas la ville.

\- D'accord pas de problème, profitez bien.

Rosalie passa le reste de la journée à identifier chaque animal à son propriétaire et à donner des noms à ce qui en avaient pas, chose qui les fit beaucoup rire avec Félix puisqu'ils ne tombaient jamais d'accord. Quand la nuit se coucha, avant de partir du ranch, la jeune fille reçu un sms de son frère Henry qui lui demanda de le rejoindre chez Granny's. Elle demanda donc à son amant de partir devant et lui promit de le rejoindre au plus vite à son appartement.

Quand l'adolescente pénétra dans l'établissement elle découvrit l'enfant assit au comptoir en fixant son chocolat chaud avec une mine triste.

\- Bah alors, t'en fais une tête ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui lança sa sœur bien décidée à lui changer les idées.

Le garçon resta silencieux et se contenta de lui donner un morceau de papier sur lequel elle reconnue l'écriture subtile de sa mère.

 _« Il serait préférable que tu restes quelques temps chez David et Mary Margaret plutôt que de venir à la maison. R. »_

\- Elle ne veut plus me voir ! Parla enfin Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est écrit, il est mentionné pendant quelques temps. Elle croit que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle de rester seule mais c'est faux elle a besoin de nous. Ecoute, j'y suis allée hier soir et elle ne voulait pas me laisser entrer mais j'ai insister et j'y suis parvenue. Nous sommes tout ce qui lui reste. Donc fais moi confiance, vas-y même si elle ne t'ouvre pas tout de suite, insiste explique lui qu'elle a besoin de toi et que tu as besoin d'elle aussi. Si j'y suis arrivée alors, tu peux le faire.

\- Ok, je vais essayer. Dit-il en sautant de son tabouret

\- Bon courage et tiens moi au courant gamin. S'exclama t'elle quand leurs chemins se séparèrent devant le restaurant.


	35. Déchirements et Trahison

Rosalie fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre au coté de Félix. Elle se leva et eu une idée pour faire plaisir à son amant encore endormi. Elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva coiffée et habillée et descendit chez Granny qui se situait à quelques mètres du modeste appartement. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un sac en papier qui contenait 2 cappuccinos et 2 pates d'ours. Après leur petit déjeuner romantique en tête à tête, l'adolescente quitta le logement pour rejoindre le ranch où les animaux l'attendaient. Elle avait fini ses principales taches quand son portable sonna :

\- Allo ?

\- Rose, c'est moi !

\- Maman, tu vas bien ?

\- Un peu mieux, il y a une nouvelle menace qui pèse sur la ville, peux tu me rejoindre à la mairie ?

\- Très bien j'arrive. Dit la jeune fille en se téléportant et raccrochant en suivante.

\- Quelle rapidité ! S'esclaffa sa mère quand elle apparut dans son bureau.

Robin, Emma Crochet et une blonde inconnue étaient réunis dans la salle soucieux.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Cette jeune fille est arrivée du passé, elle est à la recherche de sa sœur et Marianne a été victime d'une malédiction qui gèle son corps. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ce deuxième point. Lui répondit sa mère.

\- D'accord, Rosalie enchantée ! Dit elle en tendant la main à l'inconnue qui semblait appeurée.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle, toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Souri la princesse avant de rejoindre sa mère.

\- Il faudrait que l'on arrête le sort avant qu'ils atteignent son cœur. Lui expliqua cette dernière devant le corps.

\- Attend il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas là…

\- Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas gagner cette façon. L'interrompit Régina en chuchotant la dernière phrase.

Les deux femmes s'attelèrent donc en levant leurs mains au dessus de Marriane afin de stopper la malédiction.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas ! S'énerva Rose devant le soupir de sa mère. Qui prit finalement le cœur de la victime pour le préserver.

La jeune fille s'excusa et sortit pour retrouver Félix qui devait avoir bien entamé sa journée à la bibliothèque pour l'informer du danger. Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, elle fut surprise de découvrir Belle qui était déjà rentrée de sa lune de miel.

\- Rose, comment vas-tu ? Il faut absolument que je te parle ! S'enthousiasma cette dernière en la tirant vers la salle des archives.

Une fois seules, la gouvernante sortit de son sac à main la dague de son père en la tenant prudemment.

\- Oh mon dieu, où est ce que tu as eu cette dague ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle représente ? Questionna Rosalie choquée.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience, ton père me l'a donné après m'avoir fait sa demande.

\- Wahou, c'est à peine croyable.

\- Le soucis, c'est qu'elle est tellement puissante que je ne sais pas où la cacher. Je n'ai jamais possédé une telle chose.

\- Sois prudente, mais si mon père te l'a confié c'est qu'il te fais énormément confiance, tu ne le décevras pas j'en suis sur. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Félix pour cette fin de matinée.

\- Mais bien sur, tu as de la chance je suis d'humeur romantique.

\- Merci, on se voit ce soir ! Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en sortant en courant de la pièce.

Elle attrapa son amoureux, surprit par le bras et l'entraina dehors. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser une question qu'il se retrouva téléporter au ranch. Une fois la fumée magique dispersée, Rosalie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et scella ses lèvres à celle de son amant, qui répondit à son baiser en entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

\- Que me vaut cette honneur ? Demanda Félix quand ils se séparèrent.

\- La soirée d'hier m'a fait réaliser que nos moments à deux étaient trop précieux pour moi. Avec les retrouvailles de mes parents je me suis rendue compte, que je t'avais délaissé, je suis désolée. Lui expliqua t-elle en baissant le regard.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Rose, ne sois pas désolée d'avoir essayé de rattraper le temps perdu avec tes parents.

Sur ceux, la jeune fille invita le blond faire une ballade à cheval, elle prépara donc Lénobia ainsi qu'un autre cheval docile pour le jeune homme. Le couple s'aventura donc dans la foret où ils suivirent les sentiers, traversèrent un champ au galop avant d'arriver vers une petite rivière où ils s'arrêtèrent pour déguster un pique nique que la jeune fille avait préalablement récupérer chez Granny.

Après cette escapade amoureuse, Rosalie raccompagna Félix et décida d'aller en suivant rendre visite à son père. Quand elle poussa la porte de la boutique, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le ténébreux derrière le comptoir comme à son habitude.

\- Salut ! La lune de miel s'est bien passée ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui très bien merci, Belle a déniché une charmante demeure pas très loin, et toi tu es restée chez Régina ?

\- J'ai fais une nuit chez Régina et une autre chez Félix. Répondit-elle naturellement. Et puis le ranch m'a pas mal occupé.

Son père grimaça quand elle évoqua le nom de son amant.

\- Je ne suis pas favorable à ce que tu fréquentes ce garçon, Rosalie.

\- Je sais, mais cela fait plus de 28 ans que je le fréquente et je ne compte pas le quitter, alors il va falloir t'y faire.

\- Pff. J'aurais tellement préféré te voir au bras d'un prince, je suppose que je n'ai nul choix…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Changea de sujet l'adolescente en se penchant sur l'objet rond aux étoiles qui trônait sur le comptoir.

\- Ca, très chère, c'est la source du pouvoir, ma future délivrance. Prononça Rumple en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Grace à cet objet je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de l'emprise de la dague sur moi. Il y a la dedans les pouvoirs d'un très puissant magicien qui avec un sacrifice ultime me rendra ma liberté tout en conservant mes pouvoirs. Regarde. Lui dit-il.

L'homme se retourna et composa le code de son coffre et en sortit sa dague sous le regard ébahit de sa fille. D'un mouvement circulaire au dessus de l'objet, il activa, les grenages qui le composèrent tournèrent et les étoiles à l'intérieur bougeaient .

\- Attend ! S'exclama la jeune fille en attrapant le bras de son père avant qu'il poursuive. Je ne comprends pas Belle, m'a montré cette dague ce matin, elle était dans son sac.

\- Je lui en ai donné une fausse en attendant que je puisse régler cette histoire, une fois que tout sera fini le lui remettrais la vraie, elle ne s'en apercevra pas.

\- C'est une Blague ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? S'emporta l'adolescente.

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton immédiatement Rosalie !

\- Tu lui a donné la dague en signe de ta confiance et de votre amour et tu te permets de la trahir pour encore une fois de plus ta soif incessante de pouvoir, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Après tout ce que vous avez traversé !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est un mal pour un bien, je serais enfin libre.

\- Ah oui et à quel prix ? Qui vas-tu encore sacrifier pour arriver à tes fins ? Je ne cautionnerais pas ça, pas cette fois, ne compte pas sur moi. Comment peux tu mentir ouvertement à ta femme ? La regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire ?! Elle qui croit que tu es devenu un homme nouveau, mais tu n'as pas changé, le pouvoir sera toujours plus important que ta propre famille, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Répondit Rosalie impulsivement sans peser ses mots.

Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle sentit la main de son père claquer violement sur sa joue gauche. Devant la violence du choc elle pivota et se retrouva face au comptoir de droite. Elle se releva et fit face à Rumplestiltskin en lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

\- Vas t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ! Cria t-il trahit.

La jeune femme se précipita dehors et se mit à courir dans les rues. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle les contrôlent et sa joue la brulait. Comment son père avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle le détestait à un point qu'elle sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, sa tête allait finir par exploser. Elle s'arrêta haletante sur la grande place pour tenir sa tete entre ses mains tant celle ci devenait douloureuse, elle cria et le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel suivit d'un éclair comme si ce dernier subissait sa douleur. La pénombre commençait à tomber, les habitants de Storybrooke avaient tous regagner leur domicile et les rues étaient déserte, heureusement pour elle. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, elle retournerait bien chez Félix mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, une seule personne pouvait la voir comme cela sans prendre peur.

Elle arriva finalement à la maison du maire, en dix minutes à bout de souffle. Une fois devant la porte elle frappa sans se soucier de son apparence, la porte s'ouvrit et le regard de sa mère lui montra qu'elle aurait peut être du prendre le temps de se calmer avant de toquer.

\- Rose ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda t-elle surprise se voir sa fille le visage inondé par ses larmes, les yeux rouges et le souffle court.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit chez toi ?

\- Bien sur. Lui répondit-elle immédiatement en la prenant par la main et en la faisant entrer.


	36. Brisée

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Intervient directement Régina dès que la porte fut fermée.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici la nuit et demain ça ira mieux. Je ne voulais juste pas que Félix me voit dans cet état. Soupira la jeune princesse.

\- Non, non, il y a des règles ici, ça ne marche pas comme ça jeune fille. Si tu veux rester dormir chez moi tu vas devoir m'en dire plus. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la possible hypothèse de rupture avec le garçon perdu est écartée… Songea la maire.

\- Mais non, Félix n'a rien avoir avec ça ! En fait, je me suis disputée avec mon père, rien de grave. Il a fait quelque chose que je ne cautionne pas, je lui ai fait savoir et il a pété un câble. Je préfère l'éviter pendant quelques temps.

\- Pardon ? Rien de grave ? Et c'est une raison pour te taper dessus ! Explosa la reine.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Sérieusement Rose, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien ta joue plus rougie que l'autre. Je me suis prise assez de gifles par ma mère pour en reconnaître les traces.

\- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Oh non, ce petit con va me le payer. Je vais lui faire regretter d'être revenu à la vie, tu peux me croire. Comment a-t-il pu oser lever la main sur toi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je m'oppose à lui.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison. Rose, tu es ici chez toi, je veux que tu saches que tu as autant ta place ici que Henry. Tu peux rester le temps que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci maman, si je te raconte la raison pour laquelle je me suis disputée avec mon père, tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne. Même si je doute que cela ne se sache pas tôt ou tard…

\- Vas y je t'écoute et non je ne divulguerais rien, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Il a donné une réplique de la dague à Belle en lui faisant croire que c'est la vraie et le pire c'est qu'il a trouvé une boite mystérieuse qui doit soit disant lui permettre d'être indépendant de la dague.

\- De toute façon, Belle est intelligente, elle se rendra bien compte un jour que sa dague a aucun effet sur lui.

\- Oui et elle sera anéantie mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il me fait le plus peur c'est que pour se libérer du pouvoir de la dague, il faut un sacrifice.

\- Qui penses-tu qu'il va sacrifier d'après toi ?

\- Personne que j'aime j'espère, cela nous rajoute juste un problème en plus. Conclut l'adolescente en montant se coucher.

Les jours suivants, la jeune fille resta chez sa mère en évitant au maximum son père ainsi que sa femme. Elle était incapable de croiser le regard de son ancienne servante sans lui crier la vérité. Même si Belle revenait souvent à la charge dès qu'elle était avec Félix en lui demandant sans cesse pourquoi cette nouvelle tension dans la famille.

Régina quand à elle, avait enfilé son masque de reine invincible sans sentiments et s'était mise à participer aux recherches sur l'identité de la reine des glaces. Selon sa fille, cette enquête était une bonne chose pour elle, cela lui permettrait de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur Robin.

Rosalie était très occupée par le ranch et les leçons d'équitations se multipliaient depuis des semaines.

Jusqu'à cette après midi où elle avait aidé les habitants à traquer la reine des glaces et avait du refaire face à son père, heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas fait équipe avec lui et ils n'avaient cessé de se lancer des regards froids sous l'incompréhension de Belle. Durant cette journée, elle avait pu assister au rapprochement de sa mère avec le voleur des bois, elle avait enfin retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que la reine des glaces mettent sa menace à exécution, tous les habitants s'étaient donc préparé pour éviter de entre-tuer. Même si le ténébreux avaient prévu de quitter la ville avec sa femme, sa fille et Henry, Rosalie n'ayant aucune idée des effets du sort sur elle avait préféré s'enfermer dans la demeure de sa mère, son frère serait à la mairie et Régina dans son caveau. Lieux, que la maire avait sceller avec un sort de protection pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Puis les cristaux d'un miroir brisé étaient tombés du ciel et avaient détruit toute la bonté de chacun. Pendant l'heure qui suivie, la jeune femme avait tout essayé pour rompre le sort et sortir du manoir bien décidé à se venger de son père, jamais elle n'avait ressentie une telle haine envers lui. Heureusement pour elle et les autres habitants, la malédiction fut brève et rapidement maîtrisée, l'adolescente retrouva donc sa mère ainsi que Henry saufs sur la place de l'horloge.

\- Tout va bien mes chéris ? Leur demanda Régina en enlaçant les deux adolescents chacun leur tour.

\- Rose, tu es là ! S'exclama à son tour Félix en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, j'ai suivis tes instructions et je me suis enfermé chez moi.

\- Allons à la frontière de la ville, détruire ce mur de glace ! S'exclama Emma déterminée.

Rosalie et Félix suivirent donc le groupe aux limites de la ville en espérant apporter leur aide. Emma et Elsa arrivèrent finalement sans difficulté à faire fondre le mur mais la magie restait toujours présente empêchant quiconque de sortir. Le ranch se trouvant dans la foret qui ornait la frontière de Storybrooke, la jeune princesse abandonna le groupe pour s'assurer que les animaux allaient bien quand elle reçut un appel de son amant.

\- Félix ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rose, je viens d'avoir Belle au téléphone, apparemment elle et ton père partiraient en lune de miel à New York.

\- New York ?

\- Oui, c'est une grande ville en Amérique en dehors de la frontière.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…

\- Je me suis dis que ça intéresserais peut être d'être au courant, je ne sais pas par quel moyen ils vont sortir et revenir.

\- Merci Félix, je pense que mon père doit avoir un plan bien élaboré. Je finis de rentrer les chevaux et je te rejoins chez toi.

Les deux amoureux étaient devant la télévision en train de déguster une pizza, quand l'adolescente se leva précipitamment en faisant sursauté au passage le garçon perdu.

\- Rosalie, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? La questionna t-il en la voyant grimacer.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ma marque elle me brûle. Lui répondit-elle en se tenant l'avant bras gauche et en se dirigeant d'un pas précipité vers le premier lavabo qu'elle trouverait.

Le jeune homme se leva et la suivit.

\- Regarde le ciel ! S'extasia Félix en s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la place de l'horloge. Le ciel virait au violet et les étoiles se déplaçaient anormalement vite.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose se prépare. J'ai bien l'impression que mon père est derrière tout ça. Viens, nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe !

Le couple descendit et se dirigea dans la tour de l'horloge où ils trouvèrent les Charmants ainsi qu'Emma et Crochet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Gold était sur le point de tuer Crochet, Belle a réussit à l'en empêcher… Expliqua David furieux.

\- Où sont-ils à présent ?

\- Belle a demandé à ton père de les téléporter à la limite de la ville. Répondit à son tour Mary Margaret.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se téléporta à son tour avec Félix à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Blanche. Dès que le fumée eut disparut, il découvrirent Belle seule dans la nuit, sanglotant et tenant la vraie dague du ténébreux.

\- Belle ! Où est mon père ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé dans un endroit où il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne. Dit l'ancienne servante le regard perdu.

\- Pardon ? Tu t'es servis de sa dague contre lui pour lui faire traverser les limites de la ville ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Il m'a trahit et il allait tuer Crochet pour son pouvoir. Mais ça je suppose que tu le savais, d'où votre dispute. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis Rosalie ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, tu te rends compte que tu l'as envoyé dans un monde sans magie où il ne pourra plus revenir ici. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi une seconde, c'est mon père ! Je ne l'ai pas perdu suffisamment de fois pour toi ? Explosa l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers la ligne rouge au sol.

\- Rose, qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interrompit Félix en lui attrapant le bras au dernier moment.

\- Même s'il m'arrive de ne pas toujours être d'accord avec lui, je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul face à lui-même dans un monde inconnu et sans magie. Je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau.

\- Si tu traverses cette ligne, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir.

\- Je trouverais un moyen de revenir Félix et je te retrouverais, je te le promets. Aie confiance et crois en nous, nous avons déjà contrer la mort donc revenir à Storybrooke ne doit guère être compliqué.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Déclara Félix en attirant sa copine dans ses bras. Reviens moi vite.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, tu pourras expliquer à ma mère que je serais là vite et que je l'aime.

Après avoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, Rosalie regarda pendant quelques instants son amant de les yeux en enregistrant son visage. Puis, elle utilisa une dernière fois sa magie pour faire apparaître entre ses mains la canne de son père, elle se retourna, jeta un dernier regard plein d'espoir aux deux personnes et disparut à travers le mur invisible.

\- Papa… Prononça t'elle quand elle distingua dans la nuit son père assit seul et sanglotant.

\- Rose, c'est toi mon enfant ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui répondit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Chut… Oui je suis là, tu n'es plus seul. Allez viens, relève toi. Déclara la jeune femme en l'aidant à se lever et en lui tendant sa canne.

\- Merci, je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier.

\- Aller, allons y ne restons pas là ! S'exclama la princesse en s'éloignant de Storybrooke pour trouver un endroit où passer le restant de la nuit.


	37. The Big Apple

**_New York,_**

Après huit longues heures de voyage, Rosalie et son père posèrent enfin les pieds sur le sol de la ville américaine. Le bruit assourdissant des klaxons, musiques et véhicules de secours surprirent les deux anciens habitants de la ville paisible. Rumplestiltskin une carte à la main, les guida vers l'ancien appartement de Baelfire qui pourrait les héberger jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de repartir . Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le modeste immeuble dans lequel ils rentrèrent avec la clef qu'avait gardé Rumple.

Seulement, une fois qu'ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des visages qui ne leur étaient pas inconnus.

\- Robin ? Réussit à prononcer la jeune fille choquée.

\- Rose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à Storybrooke avec ma mère.

Rosalie réalisa que Régina se retrouvait à présent sans sa fille et son amant et eut une pointe de regret d'avoir suivit son père les yeux fermés.

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Ce que nous faisons ici ne te regarde pas ! S'énerva Gold en se postant devant elle. C'est l'appartement de mon fils !

\- Non ! C'est chez nous maintenant.

\- Ecoute Robin, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'ai une affaire à régler.

\- Ah oui ? Et quelle affaire peux-tu bien avoir à régler dans un monde sans magie ?

\- Celle d'un bonheur bien mérité, alors dégagez d'ici, je ne le répèterais pas.

\- Tu veux trouver l'auteur, c'est ça ?

\- Elle te l'a dit ? Oui c'était évident !

\- Attendez, de qui êtes-vous en train de parler ? S'impatienta l'adolescente. L'auteur ? Ce gars existe vraiment ?

\- Plus tard Rosalie ! L'interrompit son père.

\- Je suis avec une femme et un enfant et je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Alors je suis désolé mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

\- Allez viens papa, on s'en va, cela ne sert à rien d'insister.

Heureusement, après avoir arpenté les rues de la métropole pendant plusieurs heures, le père et la fille réussirent à trouver un petit deux pièces meublé qui pouvait les héberger pendant un mois, grâce aux économies de la jeune fille qui avait apporté avec elle son porte feuille.

Le lendemain, Rosalie ne supportant pas de tourner en rond dans le petit appartement décida de faire les petites annonces du journal. L'après-midi même, elle commença à l'essai un travail d'infirmière à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ses dons de guérison, qu'elle possédait dans la forêt enchantée l'aidèrent à s'occuper au mieux des patients.

– Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? Lui demanda son père quand elle rentra le soir lessivée.

– Il y a énormément de patients à s'occuper mais ça va je gère et puis nous allons pas pouvoir vivre indéfiniment sur mes économies. Et toi tu as commencé tes recherches ?

–Oui, bien sûr mais je vais devoir retrouver des anciennes connaissance pour que l'on puisse re pénétrer dans la ville malgré le sort.

–Des connaissances ici ? À New York ?

– Je sais qu'elles sont dans ce monde, mais il faut encore que je cherche où et sous quel nom se font-elles appeler ici.

Devant la fatigue de sa fille, le ténébreux décida de commander à manger. Rosalie était en train de rire en voyant son père s'énerver au téléphone avec le serveur du restaurant asiatique quand ce dernier toussa brutalement en se tenant la poitrine. Elle se leva alors subitement du canapé qui lui faisait à présent office de lit et alla l'aider.

– Papa ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda sa fille pendant qu'il suffoquait et qui perdit l'équilibre. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea sur le sol inconscient. Rosalie pris donc le portable de son père et attela les secours qui arrivèrent dans le quart d'heure qui suivit.

L'adolescente passa toute la nuit à l'hôpital aux côtés de son père, puis à 8h, elle dût rejoindre son service. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du ténébreux et à la rejoindre ses collègues. La matinée fut très intense, la jeune femme enchaîna pas moins d'une dizaine de toilettes et le double de piqûres quand sa collègue Bianca une petite blonde entra essoufflé en salle de pause.

– Rosalie c'est ton père, il s'est réveillé !

L'ancienne princesse lacha son cappuccino et rejoignit en courant le service cardiologie. Le ténébreux eu une pointe de surprise en découvrant sa fille en tenue d'infirmière, ses cheveux habituellement lâchés étaient à présent retenu en chignon.

– Comment te sens-tu ? Les médecins ont dit que tu avais fait une crise cardiaque, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Lui explique-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

– Oui et que je devais faire un régime et de l'exercice. La vérité c'est que je me meurs, mon cœur est empoisonnée plus précisément. Voilà le résultat d'une éternité de ténèbres.

– Comment cela se fait-il ? Je ne comprends pas, les médecins m'ont assuré que tes jours n'était plus en danger…

– Arrête de croire en la science Rose ! Nous ne venons pas de ce monde là et ici je ne ferais pas long feu sans magie. Peux-tu appeler Robin j'ai besoin de lui.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, il était prévu que Robin passe voir son père dans l'après-midi. Elle apprit en fin de journée que Rumple avait fait une deuxième crise cardiaque, ce qu'il la terrifia et confirma les paroles de son père.

Finalement après trois jours d'observation, ce dernier pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital et reprendre ses recherches activement. Rosalie passait toutes ses journées à l'hôpital et Rumplestiltskin s'absentait de plus en plus pour retrouver ses connaissances.

Jusqu'au jour où durant un dîner en tête à tête, il lui dit d'un ton vainqueur :

– Rose, nous rentrons à Storybrooke dans trois jours.

– Quoi ? Ça y est tu les as retrouvés ?

– Oui, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses entièrement confiance.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi comme ce ne sont pas des personnes très fréquentables. En gros, j'ai plus besoin de toi inconsciente que consciente.

– T'es pas sérieux là ?

– Rosalie, c'est notre seul moyen de rentrer, soit tu marches soit tu restes ici.

– Et comment comptes-tu me rendre inconsciente sans magie ?

– Son père sorti de la poche de sa veste un petit tube contenant un liquide marron.

– Voici un concentré de Valériane, cette puissante plante te plongera dans un profond sommeil durant 24 heures. Quand tu te réveilleras tu seras de retour à Storybrooke.

– Très bien, je marche.

Le lendemain, Rosalie donna sa lettre de démission à l'hôpital et le jour J arriva très vite.

Le matin, le père et la fille rendirent l'appartement et l'adolescente s'installa dans le coffre pendant que son père lui attachait les mains dans le dos.

– Alors comme ça, je suis la fameuse prisonnière enfermée dans le coffre.

– Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Lui répondit Rumple en débouchant le tube de liquide puissant. On se voit demain.

Puis il lui fit boire tout le flacon. L'effet fut immédiat, une vague de bien-être et de fatigue submergea la jeune femme qui ne plus lutter contre la lourdeur de ses paupières.

Durant la journée entière, le ténébreux rejoignit Ursula et avec elle, ils retrouvèrent Cruella. Ensemble ils firent le chemin en voiture vers Storybrooke. Une fois arrivé aux limites de la ville, Rumplestiltskin donna aux deux femmes le parchemin négocié avec la maire leur permettant de rentrer malgré le sort et leur demanda de déposer la prisonnière qui était toujours dans le coffre à l'adresse d'un petit appartement situé au-dessus du cabinet du docteur Hopper. Il pria intérieurement le restant de la journée, pour que ces dernières viennent le chercher plus tard, au moins il était rassuré de savoir que sa fille était en sécurité à l'intérieur de la commune et qu'elle retrouverait ses pouvoirs à son réveil.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le ténébreux pu enfin à son tour pénétrer dans la ville déterminé plus que tout à changer son destin une bonne fois pour toute.


	38. Retour à la réalité

Quand Rosalie ouvrit les yeux, elle fut agréablement surprise de se retrouver dans un lit aux cotés de Félix.

\- Enfin, j'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais ! Lui dit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans son petit appartement.

\- Deux femmes sont venues te déposer un soir, tu étais déjà endormie. Je leur n'ai pas trop posé de questions.

Après avoir flâné quelque temps avec son amoureux et évaluant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Rosalie se leva et alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain. Quand elle revint au salon une serviette sur la tête et une tasse à la main, Félix était devant la télévision concentré sur les résultats du match de hockey de la veille. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la date sur l'écran, l'adolescente lâcha instinctivement sa tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol.

\- Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dit l'adolescent en se précipitant près d'elle.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, depuis combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

\- Environ 5 semaines, 2 jours et 11 heures. Récita Félix.

\- Quoi ? Tu me fais marcher, comment est-ce possible ? Je devais me réveiller un jour après ce foutu somnifère. Je dois absolument retrouver mes parents.

\- Euh Rose… De nombreuses choses ont changé. Marmonna le jeune embêté de ne pas savoir par où commencer entre sa mère qui était dans un autre monde et son père dans un profond sommeil.

\- Comment ça de nombreuses choses ont changé ?

\- Eh bien, par où débuter ? Quand ton père a débarqué avec ces trois femmes bizarres, ils étaient déterminés à retrouver l'auteur de nos histoires originelles à chacun pour qu'il modifie la leur, seulement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir le trouver. Ta mère, ton frère Henry et les Charmants se sont mis en quête de le retrouver avant. Ton père a finalement réussi avant eux, Isaac, l'auteur lui a alors écrit une nouvelle histoire. C'était un véritable cauchemar, nous étions à nouveau piégés dans une malédiction où tout le monde était le contraire de sois même. Heureusement grâce à Henry, qui est à présent devenu l'auteur, la malédiction a été rompue. Cependant, ton père allait au plus mal et était mourant. L'apprenti magicien a donc libéré son cœur des ténèbres qui le tuaient à petit feu. Par contre, il n'a pas réussi à emprisonner un tel pouvoir et Emma a fini par se sacrifier et est devenue la ténébreuse.

\- Quoi ? Mais où est mon père maintenant ? Je dors un peu plus d'un mois et quand je me réveille, c'est la fin du monde ! Je vais le tuer...

\- Attends, calme-toi et laisse-moi finir. En plus d'avoir absorbé les ténèbres, Emma a disparu dans je ne sais quel autre monde. Ses parents ainsi que Crochet, Régina, Robin, Henry et Belle sont partis à sa recherche. Ta mère se sentait redevable envers la sauveuse car les ténèbres l'avaient d'abord choisi pour cible surement à cause de son passé et Emma s'est sacrifiée à sa place. Quant à Belle, elle espérait trouver un moyen pour vous réveiller toi et ton père.

\- Cela fera du bien à mon père de dormir un peu après ce qu'il m'a fait mais je m'inquiète pour ma mère, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où elle est et si elle va bien. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?

\- Cela va bientôt faire un mois.

\- Un mois ? Et aucune trace d'eux, pourquoi suis-je la seule à m'en préoccuper ? Et si Emma avait pété les plombs et les avaient massacrés ? Il faut absolument que j'essaye de rentrer en contact avec ma mère.

\- Hey zen ! Ecoute moi tu vas finir de te préparer, nous allons passer au ranch et nous irons voir dans le caveau de ta mère ou la boutique de ton père si nous trouvons quelque chose d'intéressant. Expliqua Félix en prenant les mains de sa copine.

Finalement, la matinée passa très rapidement, Rosalie avait pu évacuer ses tensions au ranch grâce aux animaux et les deux amoureux étaient à présent installés sur une botte de foin en prenant leur déjeuner.

\- Tu sais Rose, ta mère est restée à ton chevet tous les jours durant la première semaine et a tout tenté pour te réveiller. Puis quand Emma a disparu je lui ai dit de partir faire cette quête, qu'elle serait plus utile là-bas et que je veillerais sur toi pendant son absence. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes abandonnée...

\- Mmm je vois que les présentations ont été faites et en plus sans moi…

\- A vrai dire, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix et il faut dire que tu nous as beaucoup inquiété. Je te jure, ta mère, ton père et moi avons essayé plusieurs fois de te réveiller, nous avons tous cru que tu resterais piégé de la malédiction du sommeil éternel pour toujours.

Après leur déjeuner, les deux adolescents se rendirent au caveau de Régina, dans lequel la princesse ne trouva pas grand-chose pour joindre cette dernière. C'est finalement dans la boutique de son père, que la jeune femme après avoir essayé de trouver un moyen pour le réveiller, tomba sur un étrange globe. Rosalie se piqua donc le bout du doigt avec la pointe du globe et laissa perler un peu de son sang sur la surface blanche de l'objet en pensant fort à sa mère. La goutte du liquide vital, s'étala donc telle une tache sur le globe pour former le monde dans lequel se trouvait la méchante reine.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, tu connais cet endroit ? Demanda la jeune fille à son compagnon.

\- Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le pays imaginaire déjà. Répondit Félix en photographiant la tache avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme qui s'était réveillée plus tôt que son amant, s'habilla rapidement et descendit comme avant à son habitude récupérer leur petit déjeuner au petit restaurant au coin de la rue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment, elle dût se pincer tellement sa surprise était à son comble. En effet, à la place du joli diner accueillant se trouvait un terrain abandonné où seules quelques tables et chaises de la terrasse restaient éparpillées.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Mills, quel plaisir de constater votre retour parmi nous ! Rosalie se retourna étonnée que l'on puisse la surnommer ainsi.

\- Dr Hopper ! S'extasia-t-elle devant le psychiatre. Oui, je suis enfin de retour, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé au Granny's ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il se soit envolé avec les autres habitants de la ville.

\- Envolé vous dites ? Réfléchit la princesse.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un bâtiment voyager entre les mondes. C'est alors quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle, qu'elle rejoignit le modeste appartement.

\- Rose ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je m'inquiétais. S'exclama immédiatement Félix une fois qu'elle ait franchit le pas de la porte.

\- Au Granny's ! Tu sais ce petit resto où il nous arrivait de déjeuner…

\- Oh merde ! J'ai complément oublié de te parler de cette histoire aussi. Déclara le jeune homme embêté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon cette ville m'étonnera toujours. C'est incroyable en plus des gens voila que les bâtiments se mettent à voyager eux aussi ! Plaisanta la jeune fille.


	39. Intrus

Les jours passèrent paisiblement dans la petite ville de Storybrooke et Rosalie s'impatientait de jours en jours de ne pas voir sa mère revenir et son père se réveiller. Elle avait découvert grâce à la photo de son amoureux, après plusieurs heures de recherche à la bibliothèque que sa mère ainsi qu'une poignée des autres habitants disparus se trouvaient à Camelot.

Une après-midi, alors que les deux amants rentrèrent du ranch, la musique à fond dans la voiture, cette dernière se mit à trembler.

\- Coupe le moteur Félix ! S'écria Rosalie lorsque les secousses se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et puissantes.

Les deux jeunes adultes, s'étaient baissés en attendant au pire quand les tremblements se stoppèrent tout à coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Questionna la princesse.

\- Oui ça va, je vais me garer à l'appart' puis nous irons voir ce qu'il y a eu.

Le couple arpenta donc Storybrooke lorsque Rose sursauta.

\- Félix, regarde !

\- Tiens, on dirait bien que ce bon vieux diner est de retour, enfin !

\- Oui, chut il y a quelqu'un, regarde ! Dit Rose en poussant son amoureux pour observer la mystérieuse femme vêtue de noir qui en sortait, immédiatement elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

\- Qui c'est celle-là ? Une nouvelle venue ? Chuchota Félix.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça n'annonce rien de bon… Viens nous allons voir ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

C'est donc prudemment que les deux amoureux poussèrent la porte du restaurant, la sonnette tinta et ils se retrouvèrent face à des regards surpris.

\- Rosalie ? Questionna Belle qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes enfin de retour, cela fait deux semaines que l'on vous cherche de partout… La jeune princesse fut coupée quand une tornade brune se jeta sur elle.

\- Rose, ma fille chérie, tu es réveillée, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi maman, en fait qui était cette femme que l'on a vu sortir du restaurant ?

\- Emma… Soupira Marie Margaret.

\- Quoi ? Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à Camelot ?

Regina et Henry expliquèrent brièvement aux deux tourtereaux qu'ils avaient mené une quête pour sauver Emma de sa noirceur qu'ils venaient de découvrir et qu'ils avaient échoué sans en connaître les raisons. Il semblerait que les habitants partis auraient une fois de plus perdu leur souvenir des six dernières semaines de voyage. Alors que tout le monde échangèrent sur ce qu'il les attendaient à Storybrooke quand ils furent interrompus par Mary Margaret qui s'était éloignée du groupe, pour téléphoner :

\- Les nains vont essayer de traverser les limites de la ville. Il faut les en empêcher !

Ainsi, les Charmants, Régina, Félix et elle les rejoignirent et arrivèrent de justesse avant que Simplet traverse le mur invisible.

Sous les protestations de Grincheux, ce dernier traversa tout de même et se transforma presque instantanément en arbre. À la suite de cette surprenante nouvelle ils retournèrent donc finalement débriefer à la mairie, lorsqu'un inconnu interrompit leur conversation. Apparemment, il s'agissait du roi de Camelot et après s'être présenté, il les conduisit à son campement. Des présentations des autres nouveaux arrivants se passèrent dans le calme quand tout à coup Robin fut attaqué et kidnappé par une furie descendue du ciel.

\- Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Rosalie qui poursuivait la furie avec les autres à travers les bois.

Sa mère, qui en eut marre avant elle de courir se téléporta devant la bête et lui jeta une boule de feu. Cette dernière lâcha Robin en évitant l'attaque puis envoya valser le maire contre un arbre.

\- Maman ! Cria sa fille en se téléportant à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux que l'on règle ça à la manière forte ? Tant mieux c'est ce que je préfère. Répondit-elle en se relevant plus déterminée que jamais.

La furie rattaqua à nouveau, Rosalie eut à peine le temps de lancer une boule de feu à son tour que la créature s'échappa.

\- Régina ? Tu vas bien ? S'exclama Marie Margaret en relevant sa mère.

\- Non ça va pas, il faut que je poursuive cette chose ! Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Elle a raison… Appuya la jeune princesse sous le regard noir de Blanche neige.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas capable de l'affronter c'est ça ? S'énerva la méchante reine contre les Charmants qui se montrèrent septique.

\- Non, mais il faut que tu voies un médecin pour vérifier si tu n'as rien de casser.

\- Très bien. Capitula sa mère.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent et Rosalie rejoignit Belle et Félix à la boutique de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Questionna-t-elle en rentrant.

Les deux étaient absorbés par la lecture de manuscrits.

\- On a eu ta mère au téléphone, qui nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur la créature qui a enlevé Robin. Expliqua son amoureux.

\- Ah oui ? Déjà, elle ne perd pas de temps. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici. Dit-elle en passant dans l'arrière-boutique où se trouvait son père toujours endormi.

Elle s'assit auprès de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'observa.

\- Papa la ville a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, tout est différent ici en ton absence, tu me manques tellement…

Elle était tellement absorbée dans son discours qu'elle n'entendit pas la sonnette et sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Il finira par se réveiller, j'en suis convaincue.

\- Je l'espère, écoute je suis désolée pour Robin mais nous allons le retrouver je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Oui mais dans quel état ? Belle m'a appris que la furie était là pour prendre une vie, qui va bien payer ce prix ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rendue comme ça ? S'énerva-t-elle soudainement contre l'homme endormi. A cause de ce que tu as fais de moi, personne n'accepte de croire en moi.

\- Hey stop ! On n'avance pas là. L'arrêta sa fille.

\- Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer, rejoins moi à 20 heures précises chez moi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour affronter ce démon.


	40. La Ténébreuse

Après un repas en tête à tête au Granny's avec Félix, Rosalie se présenta au domicile du maire avec un peu d'avance. Durant le trajet jusqu'au lac de la ville, Régina expliqua à sa fille ce que Belle lui avait appris un peu plus tôt. La furie était donc descendue dans leur monde pour récupérer la vie de Robin et retournerait aux enfers à la nuit tombée, il fallait donc agir vite.

Sur place, les Charmants ainsi que 2 nains étaient déjà présents. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre un plan au point qu'une barque lugubre accompagnée d'un brouillard flottait en leur direction.

\- Elle est là ! S'esclaffa Mary Margaret en la montrant du doigt.

Le cri de la furie appelé par son billet de retour déchira l'atmosphère et lâcha Robin sur le sol se jetant de nouveau sur lui pour aspirer son âme.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre, prends ma vie ! S'écria la reine en se jetant sur la furie qui s'empressa d'aspirer son âme.

\- Régina, non ! Je ne te laisserais pas l'affronter seule ! Protesta Mary Margaret en se postant à ses côtés, partageant ainsi sa sentence

De là, David ainsi que Rosalie se joignirent à eux afin de former une véritable chaine humaine. L'étrange sensation ressentie à ce moment était telle qu'on vous aspirait l'esprit du plus profond de vous. Face au nombre importants de protagonistes, aucune douleur n'émanait de ce supplice juste une sensation désagréable. Finalement les 2 nains restés à l'écart, les rejoignirent ce qui fit faiblir l'aspiration jusqu'à la cesser brusquement et réveiller Robin.

Afin de fêter cette première victoire, tout le monde se retrouvèrent chez Granny's boire un verre. Rosalie y retrouva Belle et son amant qui avaient fini leurs recherches de la journée.

\- Alors, la sieste est enfin finie ? La charia le voleur en s'asseyant en face d'elle et Félix accompagner de son fils et Régina.

\- Et toi, ton petit séjour aux enfers s'est bien passé ? Surenchérit l'intéressée sous le regard noir de sa mère.

\- Oula, ne m'en parle pas, j'espère ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds ! Rigola Robin.

Le lendemain, alors que la jeune princesse se réveilla aux aurores pour se rendre au ranch, un événement inattendu bouleversa sa routine. Quand cette dernière sortit de da la douche, elle jura face à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se remit de ses émotions à une vitesse folle, se prépara et décida de se rendre chez la personne la plus adepte à l'aider.

\- Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta son compagnon en la voyant sortir précipitamment ses clefs de voiture à la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je file chez ma mère avant le boulot, je t'expliquerais tout en rentrant.

\- Sois prudente, d'accord.

Il était à peine huit heures et demi, les rues étaient désertes en ce samedi matin mais la magicienne savait que sa mère serait levée. Cela se confirma quand la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur cette dernière habillée d'un tailleur noir qui contrastait avec un blazer rouge.

\- Ah c'est toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tombée du lit ?

\- Pardon de débarquer aussi tôt mais j'ai un gros problème. Dit-elle en rentrant dans la demeure familiale.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi, aller explique moi ce qu'il se passe ma chérie. Lui demanda sa mère en s'asseyant en face d'elle après lui avoir servi un jus d'orange et des pancakes.

Sans un mot, la princesse releva la manche de sa chemise en jean jusqu'au coude et tendit son bras gauche à sa mère.

\- Mon dieu… Réagit la maire au bout de plusieurs secondes en réalisant le changement brutal de la marque de sa fille.

En effet, à la place du nom de son géniteur trônait fièrement celui « d' ** _ **Emma Swan**_** » leur nouvelle rivale.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Questionna l'ancienne méchante reine.

\- Cette marque est liée à la dague et aux ténèbres comme Emma a pris la place de mon père et est devenue la ténébreuse je suis à présent reliée à elle. Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut de moi maintenant.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le découvre ! S'exclama sa mère en s'apprêtant à lancer pour cacher la marque.

\- Non, si on utilise la magie elle s'en rendra forcément compte, elle contrôle tout depuis son retour. L'interrompit Rose.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée ! Répondit sa mère avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes après avec son énorme trousse de maquillage entre les mains.

\- De l'anticerne ?!

\- C'est ça, celui-ci est parfait surtout contre les nuits blanches. Expliqua la reine.

\- Tu fais des nuits blanches ?

\- Oui quand Henri est malade et était petit.

\- Dis donc, il est vachement bien conservé ! S'étonna l'adolescente en examinant le flacon neuf.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Voila ça devrait faire l'affaire. Dit la maire fière de son travail de camouflage.

\- Merci maman, tu gère ! Je pars vite m'occuper du ranch, les animaux doivent m'attendre !

\- Rose… Si tu pouvais pendant quelques temps revenir dormir ici les soirs, ça m'éviterait de passer des nuits blanches surtout avec ton père dans le coma et l'emprise d'Emma. Se justifia tant bien que mal Régina.

\- Ok pas de soucis, je serais pour le diner. A toute, je t'aime !

Durant le trajet jusqu'au ranch, la jeune femme pensa aux conséquences du changement de sa marque. Elle pénétra sur la petite route sinueuse qui longeait la forêt, quand elle vit apparaitre à quelques mètres de sa voiture, la ténébreuse. Elle pila, étonnée de la voir ici. Elle devait surement être au courant et sentir le lien qui les unissaient. Rosalie coupa le moteur, soupira et descendit de son véhicule pour l'affronter.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici Rosalie… Protesta la mage noire en lui attrapant violement l'avant-bras en lui plantant les ongles dans la peau. Elle remonta sa manche, intriguée comme si elle déballait son cadeau de Noel puis ricana quand elle découvrit le vulgaire camouflage, qu'elle fit disparaitre en quelques secondes.

\- C'est encore plus beau qu'écrit sur la dague. Annonça la blonde fièrement. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons-y §

\- Je ne te suivrais pas pour faire ton sale boulot. Se défendit la princesse en gardant son sang-froid.

La ténébreuse arqua un sourcil et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, menaçante.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix. Prononça-t-elle avant de l'emporter avec elle dans un épais nuage noir.


	41. Sous contrôle

Quand la vision de la jeune femme devenue claire, elle put distinguer qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte où un énorme rocher trônait au centre. Dans ce dernier était plantée une épée, qu'elle devina d'après les légendes que sa nourrice lui avait comptées, être Excalibur.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Je ne retirais pas ta stupide épée, inutile de te fatiguer à me torturer. La provoqua Rosalie.

\- Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne si tu veux que ton très cher père reste en un seul morceau. S'énerva son ennemie en se postant dans un coin de la pièce où s'y trouvait en effet Rumplestiltskin toujours profondément endormi.

\- Je t'interdis de lui faire quoique ce soit Emma Swan où tu auras affaire à moi, je t'en fais la promesse !

\- C'est ça, laisse sortir toute ta haine, j'en étais sûre que tu l'avais en toi.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas comme toi et ne le saurais jamais.

\- Bêtises ! Tu es liée au ténébreux, c'est évident ! Ta marque a été faite avec cette dague, les ténèbres coulent dans tes veines. Tu les refoules simplement et cela te rend pitoyablement faible.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, je suis la fille de la méchante reine et du ténébreux, tu n'es rien à côté de moi ! S'énerva l'adolescente en projetant avec l'énergie de sa magie la ténébreuse contre les parois de la grotte.

Malgré la violence du choc, cette dernière se releva aussitôt et se jeta sur la jeune effrontée en plongeant la main dans sa poitrine pour saisir son cœur.

\- Un seul geste et tu meurs princesse.

\- Vas-y j'attends de voir ça avec impatience ! La défia Rosalie avec toute l'arrogance qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Attends… Non, tu ne peux pas réveiller Rumplestilskin sans moi, comme c'est dommage…

\- Tu as raison, sauf que j'ai une seconde carte en main, Belle ! Toute fois moins résistante mais elle pourrait faire l'affaire si je n'ai nul autre choix. Alors tu as intérêt à être une gentille petite prisonnière parce que comme je te l'ai dit, une simple petite pression. Expliqua t'elle en resserrant ses doigts autour de l'organe vital de la fille du maire, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Et je t'élimine. Est-ce bien clair ? Termina-t-elle en relâchant son emprise et en lui passant autour du poignet un bracelet contre la magie. Puis, elle l'attacha contre les grilles dans un coin reculé de la pièce aux côtés d'une femme rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Soyez sage, je reviens dans un petit moment. Annonça la ténébreuse avant de disparaitre.

Rosalie relâcha la pression, soupira et posa sa tête contre les barreaux.

\- Pour quelle raison elle te retient toi ?

\- Elle a mon cœur et mon feu follet sans eux, je ne peux retourner dans mon village et sauver mes frères.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de toi ?

\- Que je rende courageux ton père…

\- Une fois que moi je l'aurais réveillé, elle veut que ce soit donc lui qui retire Excalibur de la roche. Si mon père se réveille sans ses pouvoirs, alors bon courage.

Emma réapparut victorieuse avec une masse.

\- Rosalie tu entres en scène. Dit-elle en la détachant par la pensée. Tu vas nous sortir ton père du pays des rêves.

\- J'ai déjà essayé et réessayé des centaines de fois, tu perds ton temps.

\- Oui mais pas avec ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant fièrement l'outil. La magicienne ensorcela l'objet et lui tendit.

\- Réessaye en la gardant dans les mains.

Prudemment, la masse entre les mains la jeune femme se dirigea vers son père en priant pour que rien ne fonctionne. En effet, son père avait, il y a quelques temps été victime de Zelena, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest et allait à présent se retrouver à la merci de la ténébreuse.

Elle se pencha sur son corps inconscient et murmura :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée papa…

Avant de déposer avec douceur un baiser sur son front. Comme elle l'avait auparavant ressenti avec Félix, une puissante vague la traversa et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son père était sur le point d'ouvrir les siens aussi.

Incapable de croiser le regard plein d'incompréhension de l'ancien ténébreux, Rosalie lança l'outil à Emma en lui disant déçue :

\- Félicitations, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Sans un mot de plus, elle retourna s'assoir auprès de Mérida.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Gold ! Ajouta ironiquement la blonde. Vous imaginez bien que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour quelque chose mais en attendant je vous laisse vous assoir auprès des deux autres.

\- Emma, vous êtes la ténébreuse… Marmonna-t-il choqué.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux questions. La remballa la sorcière.

Rapidement le père et la fille se retrouvèrent attachés côte à côte, juste avant que leur ennemie se volatilise.

\- C'est elle qui t'a réveillé aussi ? Demanda Rumple à sa fille en découvrant le bracelet en cuir à son poignet et en comprenant qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

\- Non je me suis réveillée seule il y a trois semaines. Emma, ses parents, Crochet, Belle, ma mère et Henry était à Camelot. Ils sont revenus il y a quelques jours sans aucun souvenir de leur périple.

\- Et Emma doit vouloir tout ce que chaque ténébreux désire : le pouvoir, en commençant par celui d'Excalibur.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé maintenant.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Rose, tu n'avais nul choix.

Emma réapparut avec plusieurs plateaux de nourriture qu'elle plaça devant eux. La rousse qui avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude, se jeta dessus pendant que le père et la fille était plus réticents.

\- Mangez ! Ordonna la blonde à Rumple. Il vous faut reprendre des forces pour pouvoir retirer cette épée de la pierre.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais le faire, vous devriez nous laisser partir s'il vous plaît.

De là, une conversation entre les deux sur les pouvoirs du ténébreux se déroulait sans que la princesse n'y prête vraiment attention, trop occupée à réfléchir à un plan.

Elle fut interrompue par Merida qui se leva sous les ordres de la ténébreuse et en implorant combien de temps son supplice allait-il durer et en essayant de se battre en vain, son cœur entre les mains de la ténébreuse, elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle les envoya donc les deux s'entraîner pour que Rumple devienne un héros pour sortir Excalibur du rocher.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme une fois quelles furent seules.

\- J'ai encore quelques projets pour toi Rosalie, mais tu vas devoir être patiente.


	42. Lionne

Pendant ce temps-là, Régina se trouvait au poste de shérif avec Arthur, sa compagne, les Charmants, Crochet, Henri et Robin. Tous ensemble, ils cherchèrent une solution pour l'intégration des nouveaux arrivants de la contrée de Camelot. L'idée d'Henry d'un bal fut retenue même si la mère poule qu'elle était eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant par ce biais que ce dernier avait une petite amie dont il lui avait caché l'existence.

En sortant du commissariat, ils tombèrent sur la bibliothécaire à bout de souffle.

\- Belle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Mary Margaret.

\- C'est Rumple, il a disparu.

\- Comment ça disparu ? Tu as essayé d'appeler Rosalie ? Questionna à son tour la reine.

\- Oui, elle ne répond pas.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna la maire en essayant à son tour. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais géolocaliser son téléphone. Annonça-t-elle fièrement sous le regard noir de Blanche Neige.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai mis ce système en place sur les portables de mes deux enfants, on ne sait jamais. Oh mon dieu...Prononça t-elle quand le repère GPS apparut sur la carte.

\- Régina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua la maitresse d'école.

\- Elle est chez Emma... Elle a dû forcément le savoir. Ce matin ma fille est venue me voir, tu sais Belle, la marque qu'elle a sur le bras depuis sa naissance.

\- Oui, Rumplestiltskin, c'est censé la protéger.

\- Oui sauf qu'à présent la marque a changé et c'est « Emma Swan » qu'elle a sur le bras.

\- Non, comme est-ce possible c'est à cause de la dague. Réfléchit l'ancienne servante.

\- C'est ça et maintenant la ténébreuse peut la contrôler et lui faire ce que bon lui semble. Les informa Régina.

\- Il faut qu'on la sorte de là ! Elle doit sûrement savoir où est Rumple. S'emballa Belle.

\- Je suis d'accord mais... attendez... non... elle ne m'a pas tout dit, Emma ne peut pas seulement la contrôler, elle a aussi le pouvoir de la tuer. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut faire vite. Réalisa la mère de famille, inquiète.

Après un quart d'heure et un plan élaboré, Régina, Belle, Crochet et Robin étaient devant la porte de la maison. Contre l'avis de sa mère, Henri s'était porté volontaire pour distraire sa mère biologique hors de chez elle quelque temps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils parvinrent rapidement à trouver la porte verrouillée qui avait toujours intrigué le pirate. Cette dernière menait par un escalier en pierre à une grotte où ils découvrirent Excalibur que ce dernier s'empressa de vouloir retirer.

\- N'y touche pas ! Le stoppa la reine. Il y a quelques temps, je me serais tû avec joie mais là elle est surement ensorcelée.

\- Maman ? S'écria Rosalie en attendant la voix de sa mère tout près d'elle.

\- Rose, tu es là ! S'exclama en la détachant et lui ôtant son bracelet en cuir.

\- Rumple était forcément là. Dit Belle en constatant les deux autres cordes au sol.

La princesse leur expliqua qu'elle l'avait réveillé et quelle était la mission future que lui réservait la ténébreuse.

Le groupe sortit alors rapidement en récupérant sur leur passage un attrape rêve qui avait attiré leur attention.

Une fois arrivée chez sa mère, Rosalie rassura Felix et l'invita à dîner qu'ils partagèrent avec Régina et Robin, Henri étant à la fête organisée. Après ce repas, l'adolescente monta prendre une douche, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple.

Tout était calme dans la demeure quand elle entendit Henri monter les marches en courant et claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'apprêta à aller voir son frère quand elle entendit frapper. Sa mère alla ouvrir mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation du haut des marches.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

\- Je viens voir Henri...

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, d'abord tu enlèves ma fille et tu brises le cœur de mon fils en arrachant celui de son amie, une enfant de treize ans ! Eh oui, il a vu toute la scène que nous a révélé l'attrape rêve et est effondré. Tu comprendras qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de te voir, alors aurevoir Mlle Swan !

Le lendemain, Régina qui avait passé une grosse partie de sa nuit à faire diverses recherches convoqua les Charmants, Crochet et Belle à la mairie. Elle avait préconisé à sa fille qui voulait assister à la réunion de rester se reposer et fort heureusement car le débat tournait autour de son père.

\- Attendez ! Se manifesta l'ancienne servante. Pourquoi perd-on notre temps à vouloir communiquer avec Merlin alors qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui peut nous aider ?

\- Qui ? l'interrogea Mary Margaret.

\- Rumple ! Certifia-t-elle.

\- S'il n'avait pas rassemblé les ténèbres à Storybrooke, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Intervient Régina.

\- C'est sûr qu'il est en parti responsable mais pas plus qu'Emma, elle s'est aussi laissé séduire par les ténèbres. Rétorqua la bibliothécaire.

\- Désolé mais il a eu plusieurs occasions de se racheter. Rajouta à son tour Crochet.

\- Si on veut qu'Emma ait une chance, on doit se fier à Merlin. Expliqua la professeure des écoles.

\- Très bien et s'il arrive quelque chose à Rumple ? Ne lâcha rien Belle.

\- On est prêt à courir le risque. La coupa la maire.

\- Sérieusement ? Je te rappelle que c'est le père de ta fille, c'est ce que tu vas lui répondre quand il lui sera arrivé quelque chose ? Très bien j'ai compris. Vous, vous êtes prêt à courir le risque mais moi non ! S'énerva la femme du concerné en claquant la porte du bureau de Régina.

De son coté, Rosalie était en pleine partie de Mario Kart avec son frère quand son portable vibra.

\- Allo ? Belle ? J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea Henri.

\- C'est mon père, il faut que j'y aille. Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut devant la boutique de son père, elle comprit immédiatement l'ampleur du problème à la vitre brisée de la vitrine.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle en découvrant Mérida inconsciente dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Dieu merci tu t'es échappé ! S'exclama Rumple en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Emma l'a envoyé à ma poursuite, dépêchons-nous, nous avons peu de temps. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution pour nous protéger de cette menace.

\- Ecoute, va chercher une solution avec Belle et je me charge de Mérida.

\- Merci, sois prudente.

\- Vous aussi.

Rosalie se questionna dans quel pétrin s'était-elle engagée à vouloir toujours protéger tout le monde quand la rousse se réveilla et lui sauta dessus telle une furie.

La méchante reine pris le chemin du retour sur les nerfs après la réunion. Belle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis mais à présent elle se retrouvait liée et redevable à Rumple pour leur fille. Sa colère se fait ressentir sur sa conduite puisque durant les quelques minutes de trajet qui séparèrent son lieu de travail à son domicile, elle prit deux feux oranges et doubla le camion de Moe le fleuriste.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle monta les quelques marches du perron en une en une fois, déverrouilla en quelques secondes la porte et regagna le salon où elle avait laissé ses deux enfants un peu plus tôt.

\- Henry ? S'exclama t-elle surprise de le retrouver seul devant la télévision.

\- C'est bon maman, ne t'inquiète pas j'arrête la console et je me mets à mes devoirs tout de suite. Grommela Henri qui avait deviné l'humeur de sa mère au bruit des talons sur le parquet.

\- Non ce n'est pas là question, où est ta sœur ?

\- Je sais pas elle s'est téléportée en disant que son père avait un problème.

\- C'est pas vrai, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas attendu mon retour ? Elle n'écoute rien. S'énerva Régina en re faisant le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Henri commence tes devoirs, je reviens. Exigea t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Sur la route, elle fit attention aux indices qu'elle aurait pu trouver sur sa fille. Seulement, quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la boutique d'antiquités, elle se gara en plein milieu de la chaussée et descendit de sa Mercedes à la seconde où elle remarqua la vitrine explosée.


	43. Ta vie à bouleversé le sens de la mienne

\- Mérida arrêtes, tu dois résister, tu es plus forte que ça ! Dit Rosalie en maintenant difficilement la rousse au sol.

Leurs forces étant quasiment égales, leurs positions s'inversèrent.

\- J'en suis incapable, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Cherche au plus profond de toi, tu peux le faire.

Lorsque la jeune princesse essaya de prendre le dessus, elle sentit bizarrement l'écossaise être projetée en l'air par une force invisible. Elle s'assit et découvrit la source de cette force, sa mère.

\- Qu'est ce que… marmonna t-elle.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir, que Régina les téléporta au manoir familial.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « reste là sagement je reviens » ? S'énerva la maire.

\- Maman, j'ai reçu un appel de Belle, ils étaient en danger, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je maîtrisais la situation.

\- Vraiment ? Lui répondit sa mère en arquant un sourcil.

Elles furent interrompues par le portable de cette dernière.

Durant la conversation, la jeune princesse en profita pour s'éclipser et aller voir son frère à l'étage qui faisait ses devoirs. Il lui raconta qu'il avait la veille réussi à rentrer un contact avec Merlin quand la brune apparut à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Henry, tu finis tes devoirs, tu prends ta douche et il y a des cannellonis au frais, deux minutes au micro-ondes. Je repars, il y a un problème à la prison. Rose, tu viens avec moi. Expliqua-t-elle en tournant aussitôt les talons.

\- Génial, on va rendre visite à tante Zelena, quelle joie ! S'extasia faussement l'adolescente en descendant les escaliers ce qui fit ricaner son frère.

Une fois arrivées à la prison, elles retrouvèrent Robin en panique. Mais leur surprise atteint le summum quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et qu'ils découvrirent la sorcière de l'ouest en sueur et essoufflée.

Rosalie dû presque se pincer et fit plusieurs calculs dans sa tête, comment était-ce possible ? Sa tante qui était enceinte de trois mois encore hier semblait en avoir pris six de plus durant la journée et était sur le point d'accoucher.

\- Arrêtez tous de me regarder avec cette tête là et faites quelque chose ! Les secoua Zelena.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la Mercedes de Régina et le plus long trajet en voiture commença.

Il fallait en tout dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital mais voyager aux côtés de sa tante fut un véritable enfer. Alors que la rousse tenta d'expliquer sa mésaventure avec Emma entre deux contractions, sa mère irritable riposta :

\- Tâche de ne pas perdre les eaux sur mes sièges en cuir !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, je te rappelle que tout ça est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas prescrit de la bouffe bio dégueulasse, je n'aurais pas accepté ces beignets, aaaahhhh ! Hurla-t-elle sans retenue une énième fois.

L'adolescente qui n'en pouvait clairement plus, posa instinctivement ses mains sur le ventre dur de sa tante et laissa diffuser une douce chaleur ce qui calma la future maman.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Lui demanda la future mère.

\- Finalement ta petite nièce chérie peut s'avérer très utile.

\- Rose, ce n'est pas le moment ! L'interrompit sa mère.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec les sièges…

\- Stop, on arrête là ! S'écria la reine.

Les dernières minutes de trajet furent plus sereines, Rosalie était toujours en contact avec le ventre de Zelena. Elle ne rompit pas le contact jusqu'à la salle d'obstétrique où elle lui prit la main pendant l'examen du docteur Whale.

L'accouchement fut éprouvant et douloureux même si l'adolescence mis toute son énergie pour camoufler cette dernière. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de poussées Zelena donna naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille.

\- Félicitations. Lui dit l'adolescente en découvrant le nouveau-né posé sur le torse de sa mère.

\- Merci Rose. Lui répondit l'intéressé avec un regard doux.

Quand Robin prit sa fille dans ses bras et la présenta à sa compagne faussement heureuse, la rousse ne put s'empêcher une remarque acide :

\- Regardez qui est verte de jalousie à présent !

\- Franchement Zelena, j'espère sincèrement qu'être mère te changera. Lui répondit sa nièce.

L'instant d'après, la ténébreuse fit son entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital où tout le monde se remit en garde.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ce bébé ! Se défendit Robin en pointant son épée en sa direction.

\- Cela me poserait problème si c'était le bébé que je voulais. Lui répondit Emma en disparaissant avec la sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- Merde. Jura Régina. Mais que peut bien t-elle lui vouloir ?

\- Rose, occupe-toi du bébé, Robin appelle Marie Margaret et David et dis-leur que l'on se retrouve devant chez Emma.

\- Je ne me suis jamais occupée d'un enfant aussi petit… se justifia l'adolescente quand son beau-père lui tendit le bébé, sa mère la dévisagea à cette réflexion. Bah quoi ? Si elle se met à faire de la magie c'est quand même la fille de Zelena…

\- C'est un nourrisson, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir et pour info tu ne t'es pas mise à faire de la magie à ta naissance.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, la jeune princesse fit la connaissance de sa cousine. Zelena les rejoignit après les soins du nourrisson, lors du bain.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda l'adolescente.

\- J'ai eu chaud mais oui ça va. Je m'en sors toujours que veux-tu ?!

\- Je te rappelle que sans moi tu ne t'en serais pas sorti tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais merci pour ton aide.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris la fin tu peux répéter.

\- Ne profite pas trop de ma situation, jeune fille.

\- J'en profite justement pour te charrier.

\- Tu vas sûrement trouver ma question totalement idiote, mais accepterais-tu d'être la marraine de ma fille ?

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander ça ?

\- Oui s'il m'arrive quelque chose j'aimerais bien que ma fille est un autre modèle que ma très chère sœur et tu es la famille que j'ai de plus proche…

Face à un tel discours de sa tante, l'adolescente en eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, j'adorerais être la marraine de ton enfant.

L'adolescente resta avec la jeune maman durant quelques temps et l'observa donner le premier biberon de sa fille.

\- En fait, où sont passées les autres ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le temps défiler sans nouvelles.

\- Ils sont avec Emma, il semblerait qu'elle ait fait une grosse bêtise en créant un deuxième ténébreux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Notre très cher capitaine manchot.

\- Non… Killian ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère que mon père a pu s'échapper de la ville. Dit l'adolescente en sortant son téléphone et en composant le numéro.


	44. Revenge is gonna be mine

\- Comment ça tu es toujours à Storybrooke ? S'exclama la princesse en reformulant les dernières paroles de son père.

\- Il y a eu des complications avec Merida… Se justifia ce dernier.

\- Ok, nous avons un gros problème. Ne bouge pas de la boutique, j'arrive tout de suite.

Un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rose était à la boutique.

\- Il vient de partir si c'est le problème dont tu parlais.

\- Et merde… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Finir ce que nous avons démarré il y a plusieurs siècles.

Après quelques minutes de silence et après avoir digéré la nouvelle, l'adolescente pris la parole devant la mine désespérée de son père.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

Elle sortit son portable et envoya à sa mère : « rejoins-moi à la maison, il y a urgence. »

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent les Charmants, Emma, belle, sa mère et son père autour de la table du salon à chercher une solution. Il a été convenu que tout le monde s'attelle à faire des recherches sur le plan caché de Crochet quand son père se leva et prit la parole :

\- Je ne viens pas avec vous, je dois affronter mon destin.

\- Il en est hors de question, tu n'affronteras pas Kylian seul.

\- C'est mon combat Rosalie.

\- Mais c'est du suicide ! S'énerva sa fille.

\- Je vais m'entraîner et à midi je serai sur ce navire quoi que tu en penses, personne ne m'en empêchera.

Lorsque tout le monde partit de la demeure familiale, personne ne réussit à retenir la jeune femme aux côtés de son père.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à sa chère et tendre ce dernier la rejoignit dans le jardin.

\- Cela doit faire des décennies que nous n'avons pas fait un duel à l'épée. Lui dit sa fille en lui tendant une arme.

Ils eurent à peine terminé l'échauffement que son téléphone vibra avec insistance à plusieurs reprises.

\- Zelena ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rose, où est mon bébé ? Je suis retournée à la maternité et elle a disparu. Ta mère me fait chanter. Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur elle.

\- Calme-toi, je suis avec mon père qui a aussi de gros problèmes. Ta fille va bien elle est seulement avec son Robin.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle eut l'impression que sa tante s'était légèrement calmer, puis l'entraînement reprit.

Lorsque 11h sonna son père conclut leur séance en prétextant qu'il avait des affaires à remettre en ordre à sa boutique, seul.

\- Sois prudent, tu peux le battre, je crois en toi. Murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant une dernière fois sur le quai. Félix l'avait rejoint pour la soutenir.

\- N'intervient sous aucun prétexte s'il te plaît. Félix je compte sur toi pour la retenir.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire si l'occasion se présente. Promis le jeune homme.

Le couple alla se planquer sur un bateau de pêche afin de pouvoir observer tout le combat.

Rosalie retenu son souffle quand le combat commença. Au départ, elle fut étonnée de voir son père aussi bien se défendre, puis quand ce dernier victime d'un coup, dévala les escaliers, Félix la rassit alors qu'elle venait de se mettre sur pied avec conviction. Puis, son père pris un coup dans les dents et à terre Killian lui assigna un coup de crochet dans l'épaule ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et le cloua au sol. S'en fut trop pour la spectatrice qui échappa cette fois-ci à son amant.

\- Rose non ! Arrête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, il va mourir.

\- Non, regarde !

Contre toute attente ils virent Rumple attraper puis tirer un cordage qui assomma le capitaine, il se releva et fit face à son ennemi Excalibur en main. Le pirate vaincu, disparu dans un nuage de fumée rouge sang. La jeune princesse les téléporta immédiatement tous les deux sur le navire.

\- Papa tu as réussi !

\- Oui effectivement, j'ai gagné une première bataille mais pas la guerre.

\- En attendant savoure ta victoire. Lui dit-elle en le soignant. Et va vite retrouver Belle.

\- Merci à vous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite séance cinéma sous la couette pendant que les mariés se retrouvent ? Demanda Félix une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- J'en dis qu'avec tout ce bazar cela me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Mmmm, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette vie entre la nourriture et le confort, je retournerai d'où je viens pour rien au monde. S'extasia l'adolescent après avoir avalé une bonne moitié du plateau de sushis commandé.

\- Un peu mouvementée, mais j'aime aussi Storybroke bien que j'ai qu'une seule hâte c'est qu'on puisse avoir une vie de couple à peu près normale.

\- Oh tu sais je t'ai eu pour moi tout seul durant 28 ans, je peux bien partager un peu avec tes parents.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais aussi me partager ce soir, je voulais être avec mon père, tu sais avec Crochet qui rôde...

\- Oui vas-y, je comprends.

\- Merci ! Lui dit-elle en lui volant un baiser avant de partir.

\- Coucou ! Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon silencieux.

\- Bonsoir. Lui répondit l'intéressé avec une triste mine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Allons dehors, marcher.

Lors de leur balade digestive à la pleine lune, son père lui révéla que Belle ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il était trop tard. En effet, il lui avait brisé tellement de fois le cœur que la jeune femme, perdue avait en réalité besoin de se reconstruire.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par revenir. Le rassura Rosalie.

Elle s'interrompit dans son discours lorsqu'elle cru voir double. En effet, derrière son père venait d'apparaître son double maléfique. Cela la replongea un peu plus de 30 ans en arrière pendant son enfance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'adressa t-elle au nouveau venu.

\- Rose, à qui est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demande à son père inquiet.

\- Et bien, à moi très cher !

A l'écho de cette voix aiguë Gold sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à son sosie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Demanda t-il sur la défensive en se plaçant devant sa fille.

\- Simplement vous laisser un petit souvenir. Dit-il en traversant le corps de son sosie tel un fantôme.

Il était maintenant face à sa progéniture qui était choquée par la situation.

\- Quel gâchis, tous ces pouvoirs tournés vers la lumière, j'aurais dû te forcer à me rejoindre.

\- Non, ne la touche pas ! Réagit son père quand il s'approcha d'elle.

Leur ennemi l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres et continua de diminuer la distance entre Rose et lui, un sourire taquin gravé sur son visage. Il lui prit le poignet et lui chuchota à son oreille.

\- N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il en soit tu auras toujours une place à mes côtés.

Il lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue puis s'évapora.

\- Rose ! Lui dit son père en arrivant vers elle quelques secondes après alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Regarde ton poignet.

La jeune femme étudia son poignet et découvrit sous sa marque de naissance, une nouvelle ronde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De graves ennuis, téléporte nous sur la place principale, les autres vont aussi être touchés si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un doux nuage commença à l'envelopper.

\- Vous avez son compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Interrogea la voix inquiète de sa mère lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux.

\- Moi, je crois avoir une réponse. Répondit posément son père. Regardez vos poignets.

Tout le monde découvrit alors sa marque et s'inquiéta. Rumple leur révéla qu'il s'agit du signe de Charon le passeur des enfers qui permettait de garantir aux ténébreux un retour à la vie en échange des leurs. La barque allait arriver les chercher à minuit. D'après ce dernier, il y avait aucune solution face à leur destin, il leur conseilla de profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa boutique.

\- Oh mon dieu, toi aussi. Constata sa mère avec effroi en voyant le poignet de sa fille marqué.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre la mort ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de chercher une solution jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

De là, Henri, les Charmants et Emma partirent dans le caveau de Régina qui leur annonça qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de les rejoindre.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Félix, je ne sais pas s'il est marqué ou non.

\- Bien, tiens-moi au courant.

Elle courut jusqu'au cabinet du docteur Hopper où elle empreinta la porte en bois sur le côté et monta les marches quatre par quatre.

\- Rose qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je croyais que tu dormais chez ton père… Lui dit son amant après qu'elle eut tambouriné à la porte.

\- Il y a eu un problème. Lui expliqua-t-elle en rentrant dans l'appartement. Fais voir ton bras. S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la manche de sa chemise. Merci tu n'as rien tu vas vivre. Lui annonça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment ça, je vais vivre ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Elle lui dévoila son bras et lui expliqua le signe et le sombre destin qui l'attendait.

\- Non… Ma puce… tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, pas aussi bêtement. Je ne comprends pas on commençait à peine à vivre une vie normale. Sa voix s'était cassée dans son discours et brisa le cœur de son amante.

\- Félix, je ne veux pas être trop optimiste, mais rien n'est perdu d'avance. Nous sommes 7 à être marqué dont mes parents et les Charmants qui s'en sortent toujours, nous ne lâcheront rien, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout. Je ferai tout pour revenir à tes côtés, je te le promets.

\- Dans ce cas-là, laisse-moi venir avec toi. Une personne de plus ne sera sûrement pas de refus.

\- Non Félix, il en est hors de question.

\- Rosalie, non tu ne comprends pas là, je ne te laisse pas le choix. J'en ai marre d'être séparé de toi tu n'as perdu dans le sommeil éternel puis tu es parti à New York, puis je t'ai reperdu. Combien d'épreuves allons-nous devoir subir encore comme ça ? Alors oui Rosalie pour la première fois de ta vie je ne te laisse pas le choix, je viens avec toi aux enfers. Comme ça que nous revenons ou que nous restons ce sera ensemble.

L'adolescente ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais elle avait le visage inondé par les larmes. Sans un mot elle se blottit contre son amoureux et enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise au creux de son torse.

\- Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-elle quand il l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle serait incapable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais elle sentit une douleur vive au poignet et se sentit être téléporté avec son amant.

Son instinct ne la trompa pas car ils se retrouvèrent devant le lac de la ville oú d'autres semblaient aussi avoir juste atterrit.

\- Henry, Rose, ça va ? Leur demanda sa mère inquiète.

\- Oui ça va.

\- Félix ça va aussi ?

\- Oui merci Régina. Lui répondit le jeune homme surpris par cette attention.

\- Papa, où étais-tu ?

\- Je faisais mes adieux à Belle. Ton ami a aussi été marqué ?

\- Non, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne resterai pas sur la touche cette fois-ci.

\- Tiens étonnant, je pense que je vais revoir mon jugement, il m'a l'air d'être un gars bien finalement.

\- Je crois que ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire.

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

De là, la barque fit son apparition et tout se déroula très vite. Le maire essaya de raisonner Kilian de ne pas les tuer puis, Nimue une des ténébreuse en eu marre de ce manège et étrangla Emma à distance.

Le capitaine qui ne supporta pas voir son ancienne amante souffrir changea brutalement de camp et absorba tous les ténèbres dans Excalibur.

Seulement l'arme ne pouvait pas retenir à elle seule une telle force, il demanda à Emma de le sacrifier.

L'échange fut horrible à regarder pour tout le monde, Kilian supplia sa chère et tendre de mettre fin à son supplice et la rassura pour qu'elle le fasse. Félix resserra son étreinte quand l'épée transperça le corps du pirate. Elle sentit ça marque la brûler mais résista en serrant les dents. Les derniers instants du pirate furent très difficile à regarder, tout le monde se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de l'ancienne ténébreuse.

Une fois que l'ambulance emmena le corps chacun partit de son côté dans un silence de mort.

\- Tu sais Rose, si un jour il devait t'arriver ça, je ne me relèverai jamais, je te rejoindrai quoi qu'il en soit.

\- S'il m'arrive un jour malheur, je veux que tu vives pour nous deux, tu es fort tu arriveras à te relever.

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander ça alors que tu songeais à mettre fin à tes jours dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Je vous avais perdu tous les deux mon père et toi et à une heure d'intervalle. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre.

\- Mouais, de toute façon nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'appartement, ils prirent une douche et allèrent se coucher exténué.

Au moment de se mettre sous la couette, Félix vit sa copine hésitante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Je peux me téléporter une dizaine de minutes chez mon père il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

\- Oui bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher mais j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non non pas du tout mais regarde ! Lui expliqua-t-elle en tendant son avant-bras.

\- Oh ta marque est redevenue comme avant, c'est plutôt bon signe non ?

\- Justement c'est ça qui me tracasse.

\- Alors vas-y ne perds pas de temps, je t'attends.

\- Merci ! Elle lui fit un baiser puis se téléporta.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle fut étonnée de voir aucune lumière dans la maison. Elle marchait à tatillon jusqu'à la porte de celle de son père et toqua doucement.

\- Papa c'est moi Rosalie. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle entendit le matelas bouger et des pas sur le parquet.

\- Rose qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il en refermant tout de suite la porte derrière lui.

\- Il faut absolument que je te parle. Oh je vois que Belle est revenue et que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

Ils s'installèrent discrètement au salon, pour ne pas réveiller cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à ? Demande à Rumple le visage rougit.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai découvert par surprise en sortant de la douche…dit-elle en lui dévoilant son avant-bras.

\- Ta marque est redevenue normal, c'est bon signe non ?

\- Oui plus foncée qu'avant mais moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle est reliée à la dague qui techniquement a été détruite avec Crochet.

Son père se leva et alla chercher dans un petit coffre-fort similaire à celui de sa boutique un étui en bois et revint vers elle.

\- En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Dit-il en lui dévoilant le contenu de la boîte.

\- Non... comment est-ce possible ? Tu es à nouveau le ténébreux. Demanda t-elle choquée en voyant la dague avec de nouveaux son nom inscrit dessus.

\- Exact.

\- Ça veut dire que Kilian est mort pour rien ?

\- Non, il nous a sauvé, personne n'aurait pu nous débarrasser de cette vermine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? De retrouver autant de pouvoir.

\- Franchement, j'ai l'impression de renaître, ça fait un bien fou.

\- Je trouve que tu es le mieux enclin pour ce rôle. Tu le meilleur ténébreux que tout le monde ait jamais connu. Plus sérieusement, certes tu fais de mauvais choix que je ne cautionne pas à des degrés plus ou moins différents mais au moins tu ne retourne pas la ville à feu et à sang.

\- Merci Rose, ton soutien infaillible me surprendra toujours. Par contre je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à Belle.

\- Après les retrouvailles. Plaisanta la jeune femme. Ne tarde pas trop quand même. Je vais devoir te laisser et repartir me coucher. Merci pour tes explications.

Son père la prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

Lorsque la princesse regagna son lit, elle expliqua rapidement sa discussion avec son père à Félix.

Le lendemain, alors que le couple repris leur quotidien habituel en commençant par s'occuper du ranch. Il était en train de pique-niquer dans un champs. Quand le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna :

\- Oui papa ?

\- Rose, il y a un changement de programme, nous partons pour les enfers ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je dois une faveur à Emma. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Oui bien sûr, on se retrouve à 23h45 au même endroit qu'hier.

Elle eut à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'elle annonça à Félix :

\- Finalement nous allons effectuer un petit séjour aux enfers, dès ce soir. Toujours partant ?

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? Déclara l'adolescent devant la mine déçue de sa copine.

\- Premièrement nous allons aux enfers et non à Los Angeles. Puis je m'inquiète des rencontres que l'on pourrait faire là-bas.

\- Rose, tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne contrairement à tes parents, qui pourrait t'en vouloir ?

\- J'appréhende la rencontre avec ma grand-mère. Mais il y a pire encore, si je te disais ton ancien meilleur ami, Peter Pan.

Félix en fut réduit au silence. Une seule phrase résonna dans son esprit « Peter Pan n'échoue jamais ». Il avait décidé de suivre sa bien-aimée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il fit en sorte de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à sa compagne et expliqua en rassemblant tout son courage :

\- Nous parviendrons à nos fins, ensemble. En plus nous avons un gros avantage sur lui, nous sommes vivants contrairement à lui qui est mort.

Finalement le soir même, Regina, Robin, Henri, Emma, les Charmants, Gold, Félix et elle se retrouvèrent face au lac une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez-y ! Ordonna Emma à son père qui s'entailla la main et ouvrit le passage jusqu'aux enfers.

Comme la veille, le brouillard s'installa suivi de la barque. Régina saisi la main d'Henri puis de sa fille qui pris celle de son amoureux et, ensembles ils marchèrent sur l'eau en direction de leur embarcation.


End file.
